Quimica
by Lakentsb
Summary: <html><head></head>Una extraña experiencia une sus caminos. El nunca olvidó a la niña que con sus palabras cambiaría su vida. Ella en cambio, creyó que jamás volverían a verse pero el destino los reunira de nuevo de una forma inesperada. AH. OOC summary completo adentro.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí. Cualquier parecido con la realidad "es simple coincidencia" =P. Roberta Cullen/Lakentsb

* * *

><p><strong>Química.<strong>

**Summary:**

Una extraña experiencia une sus caminos. El nunca olvidó a la niña que con sus palabras cambiaría su vida. Ella en cambio, creyó que jamás volverían a verse, pertenecían a mundos totalmente distintos. El destino cruzará sus caminos nuevamente y de la forma más inesperada. No será fácil para ellos luchar con la extraña química que parece unirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota introductoria:<strong>

**Antes de dejarlas con el primer capitulo de esta historia quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**

**Sobre todo antes de que empiecen a pensar que tengo una extraña compulsión de escritura últimamente…**

**Esta no es una historia nueva… pero es MIA. **

**Resulta que comencé a escribirla poco después de subir los primeros capítulos de MI CREPUSCULO, que como había aclarado, esta basada en muchos sucesos reales y con algún que otro agregado de imaginación y ya estaba a mas de la mitad cuando decidí transformarlo en un fic… **

**Luego de algunos sucesos, mi cabecita loca tiene esta idea...totalmente imaginada, sobre algo que pudo haber pasado de esta forma… pero nunca sabremos si sucedió así o no…y me dio por contarlo, agregándole mis ya conocidas notas dramáticas y rasgos malvados a algunos de sus personajes para que tengan a quien odiar! =).**

**(Cuando lean entenderán…no se alarmen) **

**El asunto es que, en ese momento me dio cierta "timidez, vergüenza, cosita…" publicarla en el mismo perfil por ser tan rotundamente diferentes y me abrí otro: ROBERTA CULLEN. (El cual pueden chequear) y estuve subiendo varios capítulos allí durante el año pasado. **

**(Aquí copio esto para que vean los datos originales…)**

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Quimica<strong>  
>Category: Books » Twilight<br>Author: RobertaCullen  
>Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Romance/Drama  
>Published: 05-14-10, Updated: 08-16-10<br>Chapters: 7, Words: 26,414

* * *

><p><strong>Hace un buen tiempo deje de actualizarla, primero porque perdí la clave de la cuenta y luego porque la había dejado estancada…<strong>

**Ahora, después de ver que otra de mis locuras: UN VERANO PARA RECORDAR fue tan bien aceptada por ustedes... decidí dejar la vergüenza de lado y animarme a subirla aquí, donde corresponde, junto a sus hermanas… y arriesgarme a los tomatazos o lo que fuera que les despierte.**

**Como les dije, la historia es totalmente imaginada, aunque hay lugares y hechos que son tomados de la realidad "real" y les darán algunas pistas del trasfondo real de esta historia. También me he tomado el trabajo de investigar algunas cosas antes de escribirla para que los datos fueran más creíbles... (O les hagan pensar que puede haber sucedido algo de todo esto jeje)**

**En fin…**

**Solo espero que la disfruten, y que no duden en decirme lo que piensan, porque siempre resulta alentador e interesante.**

**Cariños!**

**Lakentsb/Roberta Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Primer encuentro.<strong>

-¡Isabella Swan!... ¡eres una mocosa insoportable y rebelde! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte!

Di un portazo en su cara antes de que ella dijera su típica última frase, -que para variar repetí en simultáneo-, en tono burlón…

-¡y no quiero que te cruces en mi camino en las siguientes 24 horas!

- _ya podrías renovar el repertorio_. -bufé mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Vale, apenas si había pasado la primera semana de los tres meses de vacaciones que pasaría con mi madre luego de un largo año de trabajo y ya no podía cruzar dos palabras con mi ella sin discutir. ¡Como deseaba tener ya 16 años y mi propio auto para largarme sin dar explicaciones!

Irónicamente, tenía mi propio auto, pero era muy poco lo que con 13 años recién cumplidos podía hacer con él y con mi vida por mi propia cuenta. Cualquiera pensaría que era un regalo de niña consentida, pero la verdad es que tenía mi auto porque lo había comprado con el _sudor de mi frente_, era completamente fruto de mi trabajo.

Soy actriz, y ya llevo un par de años trabajando en este condenado negocio del espectáculo. O toda la vida, si tomo en cuenta el hecho de que mis padres trabajan para la televisión desde antes de que yo naciera.

No tendría que quejarme, lo sé. Con trece años recién cumplidos ya tengo todo lo que una chica puede tener, y es muchísimo más de lo que cualquier chica de mi edad soñaría. Enumerando mis bendiciones, podria comenzar diciendo que tuve el privilegio de nacer con una cara bonita. Siguiendo con _"la suerte"_ de que los cazadores de talento me descubrieran pronto.

Claro que eso fue gracias a mi madre, que insistía en arrastrarme con ella al trabajo desde pequeña, en vez de dejarme en casa con una niñera. Su idea era que compartiéramos tiempo juntas... claro que ella nunca entendió que _cantidad_ no significa _calidad_, y que pasarse 14 horas al día aburrida en un set de grabacion y viendo como tu madre discute y rezonga con cada uno de los técnicos, sonidistas y asistentes, no es precisamente lo más entretenido para una niña. Mucho menos cuando ni siquiera tienes 6 años de edad.

Pero, como les decía, tengo todo lo que una chica puede desear: belleza, mi propio auto, y una cuenta bancaria con varios ceros. y por cierto, lo más importante: tengo una prometedora carrera que recién comienza y ya tiene cierto brillo.

Rudolph, mi chofer, ya estaba parado junto al auto cuando llegué a la vereda. Pasé de largo por su costado, en un intento de alejarme de aquella casa. Esta vez sí que quería estar sola.

-Señorita, no es prudente que camine sola por una ciudad que no conoce. –Me advirtió con su habitual e inalterable voz suave. Una sonrisa de comprensión cruzaba su rostro. Seguramente los gritos de la discusión con mi madre se escuchaban desde la vereda.

- Lo sé Rudolf, pero entiéndeme, realmente quiero estar SOLA, no quiero que ella me encuentre ni me mande llamar en 15 minutos a tu teléfono cuando se arrepienta de su berrinche.

Porque era eso lo que había hecho mi madre, lo que siempre hacía: un berrinche de niña de 5 años, ni más ni menos. Ya ni siquiera importaba la razón por la que discutíamos esta vez. Éramos tan distintas…

-Te propongo un trato entonces, te dejaré caminar sola si tú me dejas seguirte sin perderte de vista.

Antes de pudiera replicarle agregó:

-y si tu madre llama a mi teléfono le diré que entraste a ver una película al cine. Eso nos dará dos horas libres y luego ya podremos inventar alguna otra excusa ¿qué te parece?

-¡que eres genial! –dije, dándole un impulsivo beso en las mejillas.

Rudolf sonrió y entró al auto mientras yo rebuscaba en el bolsillo de mi pantaón mi reproductor de música portátil y lo encendía.

Él era mi chofer personal desde que tenía memoria. Me había visto crecer, y había sido testigo de mis innumerables llantos a lo largo del tiempo. Era una de las personas mas cercanas que tenía en el mundo, también el único verdadero amigo.

Comencé a caminar mientras me seguía con el auto a una distancia prudente. Rudolph tenía la edad para ser mi padre, y muchas veces era tan paternal y comprensivo como uno. Incluso más que Charlie, mi propio padre.

Tenía razón, la verdad es que no conocía mucho de Londres, esta era la segunda vez en mi vida que pisaba aquella ciudad.

Mis padres tenían una propiedad allí, la habían comprado antes de que yo naciera y estuvo algo abandonada por muchos años, pero últimamente mi madre decidió que era hora de prestarle atención.

Luego de terminar mi última película, y de que al fin en mucho tiempo coordináramos los tiempos para tener vacaciones "juntas". René decidió que Londres era el mejor lugar para pasarlas, ya que allí nadie nos conocía y podríamos andar libremente sin las persecuciones de los paparazzis y las presiones típicas de la vida en Hollywood. Por suerte era verano, y el horripilante clima, que sabia que caracterizaba la ciudad, estaría algo más calmado.

No se por cuanto tiempo caminé, pero se sentía muy bien el oír música e ir observando las lujosas casas del exclusivo barrio en que viviríamos durante esos tres meses...

Luego perder la cuenta de cuántas cuadras llevaba caminando en línea recta, doblé en una esquina, saliendo hacia una calle algo más transitada y céntrica. Ante mis ojos apareció el letrero de un pequeño teatro y me acerqué con curiosidad a su puerta, para ver si estaba funcionando.

Un cartel anunciaba que, precisamente para las 19 hs esa noche, había una obra en cartelera anunciada: _Romeo y Julieta_. Esa noche sería el estreno. Sonreí. En ese momento de mi vida, Romeo y Julieta era mi historia preferida.

Vale, sé que suena extraño a mi edad, pero debido a la gran cantidad tiempo que pasaba sola en casa o aburrida en los backstage de los sets, viendo trabajar a mis padres, había desarrollado una gran afición por la música y la lectura: y Romeo y Julieta se convirtió en mi obra mi preferida desde que encontrara una copia en la biblioteca de mi padre.

Ya la había leído varias veces, las suficientes como para saberme casi a la perfección las líneas del argumento de Julieta.

Absorta como estaba en el cartel, y mirando algunas fotografías tomadas de funciones anteriores, el ruido de una puerta cerrándose detrás de mí me sobresaltó. Cuando levanté la vista, apenas alcancé a ver la espalda de un muchacho delgado, vestido con una chaqueta de jeans azul desgastado, un gorro oscuro y zapatos deportivos negros desapareciendo tras ella en el interior.

No había otras personas en la calle en ese momento, y vi que Rudolph estaba prudentemente estacionado en la esquina. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, me acerqué al borde de la vereda para hacerle una seña de que entraría al lugar.

Rudolph levantó el pulgar en contestación afirmativa y me volví, no sin cierto recelo, hacia a la pequeña puerta lateral por donde vi desaparecer al chico. Empujé el pomo con cautela: estaba sin llave. Tratando de no hacer ruido me asomé al interior.

La puerta daba a un largo pasillo en penumbras. Un cartel en el costado indicaba con flechas el camino hacia vestuarios, baños, sala de utilería y otras dependencias. Decidí encaminarme al baño en primer lugar, si me encontraba con alguien, podría inventar una buena excusa para estar allí.

Después de usar el baño -realmente necesitaba hacerlo luego de mi extensa caminata en aquel clima húmedo y algo caluroso-, me entretuve un rato delante del espejo refrescando mi cara y el cuello.

Mi cabello tenía un extraño color rubio rojizo aun, gracias a los restos del tinte usado para el personaje en mi última película, y apenas me tocaba los hombros, cayendo en una melena lacia y recta. Detestaba el color, y detestaba tener el cabello tan corto; me hacía ver demasiado varonil, sumándose al hecho de que mis curvas eran algo escasas para mi edad, y a mi afición por las sudaderas enormes y las camisetas largas, que tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo, -y de una puerta que se abría trayendo la reverberación de voces a lo lejos-, me sacó abruptamente de mis cavilaciones. Imaginé que las voces vendrían del ensayo de la obra para la noche, y decidí guiarme por el sonido para encontrarlos y escabullirme un rato para mirar.

Pero claro, era el momento ideal para que apareciera una de mis habituales _torpezas Swan_: mi escaso metro 55 de estatura quedó de repente enterrado en el pecho de alguien cuando me giré hacia el pasillo de donde venían las voces.

Chocarme a alguien cuando terminaba de cerrar la puerta del baño no estaba en ninguno mis planes, pero qué va. La persona que atropellé, obviamente bastante más alta que yo, sacudía todo su cuerpo en una silenciosa risa disimulada.

-lo siento –dije sin levantar la vista, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

Intenté retroceder, pero trastabillé y una mano delgada y fuerte me sostuvo del costado mientras me afirmaba, intentando nuevamente dar un paso hacia atrás, y esconderme adentro de cualquier cosa que encontrara cerca.

-esta bien, no me hiciste daño. –dijo en respuesta la voz suave y profunda de un muchacho.

Levanté la vista de las ropas del chico, cuando me di cuenta que eran las mismas que había visto minutos atrás, y mi corazón se saltó un latido al encontrarme con su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno muchachas...hasta aqui por ahora... espero les haya gustado.<em>**

**_Lakentsb_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo. Solo los tomo prestados para protagonizar una historia que imaginé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Química<strong>

Una extraña experiencia une sus caminos. El, nunca olvidó a la niña cuyas palabras cambiarían su vida. Ella, creyó que jamás volverían a verse, pertenecían a mundos totalmente distintos. El destino cruzará sus caminos nuevamente y de la forma más inesperada. No será fácil para ellos explicar la extraña química que parece unirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Romeo y Julieta**

"…._-lo siento –dije sin levantar la vista, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer._

_Intenté retroceder, pero trastabillé y una mano delgada y fuerte me sostuvo del costado mientras me afirmaba, intentando nuevamente dar un paso hacia atrás y esconderme adentro de cualquier cosa que encontrara cerca._

_-esta bien, no me hiciste daño. –dijo en respuesta la voz suave y profunda de un muchacho._

_Levanté la vista de las ropas del chico, cuando me di cuenta que eran las mismas que había visto minutos atrás y mi corazón se saltó un latido al encontrarme con su rostro…."_

…_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella.<strong>_

_¡Dios! ¡Tenía un rostro perfecto!_

Su rostro pálido se veía algo sonrojado, sus labios tan rojos, una nariz recta, la mandíbula perfectamente marcada, y unos rebeldes mechones rubios con reflejos cobrizos que caían por su frente.

Los apartó con un grácil movimiento de su delgada mano.

- ¿Eres nueva no? El ensayo es por este pasillo, al fondo… -indicó el chico, con una sonrisa que no pude dejar de mirar como una boba. -seguro estas perdida.

-yo...este, sí… -tartamudee, mientras seguía mirando aquella sonrisa como una idiota.

Mi cerebro, por alguna razón, se negaba a armar una frase coherente.

- Tony dijo que hoy llegarían los "refuerzos", -añadió, enfatizando las comillas con sus largos y pálidos dedos.

No tenía idea de quién era Tony. Me di cuenta de que el chico me confundía con alguna persona que tenía que llegar y estaban esperando, pero mi boca seguía negándose a responder algo coherente.

-¿Vamos? ya deben estar comenzando. –dijo, señalando la gran puerta doble de madera, de donde antes había oído que provenían los murmullos, a escasos metros frente a nosotros.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿ y tu nombre es? –preguntó, mirándome de nuevo con curiosidad.

- Marie.

Ese era mi segundo nombre, común y desconocido.

- Mucho gusto Marie, mi nombre es Edward. ¿Ya sabes cual será tu personaje?

- no...yo… en realidad solo vengo a conocer el teatro...yo...no…

_¡Maldita parálisis de lengua!_

No sabia que decir, estaba pegándome mentalmente y preguntándome qué rayos se suponía que estaba haciendo allí cuando un grupo de chicas y muchachos nos alcanzaron, apresurados, en el momento en que llegamos la puerta. Detrás de ella se oía claramente un ensayo.

-¡ED! -saludó uno de los chicos con un gesto, acercándose. Edward se volvió y estrecharon sus manos en un gracioso saludo inventado.

- ¡Montesco! –exclamó, ahora Edward, alzando la mano y saludando con tono burlón a otro muchacho de cabellos castaños que estaba un poco más atrás.

- ya...Romeo deja de alardear ¿quieres? –bufó el chico, casi entre dientes y algo molesto. Otro al que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Tu eres Romeo? pregunté.-asombrada por la información que, recién notaba, había recibido.

- sip, lo soy. Mientras no aparezca alguien mejor...-dijo en tono resignado.

Una de las muchachas que venia en el grupo me miró despectivamente al verme hablar con Edward, recorriéndome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. No hacia falta que hablara para que su mirada gritara: ¿_y tu quien eres "poca cosa"?_

Ni siquiera me incomodó. En cambio, mi extraña mente seguía pensando en lo que Edward me decia. Si bien los protagonistas originales de la obra tenían 15 años, salvo en las representaciones de la escuela, no había visto ni me imaginaba ver a un protagonista tan joven... _en un teatro_.

- te ves algo joven –comente. Sin pensar mucho en lo que mi boca hacia -¿no es hoy el estreno?

- aja,

- ¿y por qué dices eso de "hasta que aparezca alguien mejor"? ¿No eres fijo en el personaje?

- No, es que…este es un teatro tan poco importante...que realmente importa muy poco quien hace qué en cada obra... tu suerte puede cambiar de un momento a otro, -quiero decir, puedes pasar de ser casi un apuntador a protagonista según la necesidad… mas vale no encariñarse con un papel.-explico, alzando los hombros.

- ¿entonces? ¿No te lo tomas enserio, eh?

-Me da lo mismo.

- no debería.

Sus perfectas cejas se alzaron, interrogantes, ante mi repentina seriedad, seguramente esperando a que le diera alguna explicación por el repentino tono severo que habia tomado. Su profunda mirada mi hizo titubear un momento, pero lo tenia muy claro…

- perdóname, es que no estoy de acuerdo, puedes ser el paje, o Romeo, pero si te gusta la actuación… creo que simplemente te lo tomas enserio.-dije con absoluta convicción. – y noo importa si la obra es en una plaza o en Brodway, si te gusta lo que estas haciendo…solo dejas el alma en ello, aunque tu parte sea solo de dos palabras…

_Vale, ya me había mandado uno de mis discursitos y ahora Edward me miraba fijamente_.

"_¿No puedes ¿ verdad? ¿Dejar tu bocota cerrada por una vez siquiera Isabella?"__ –grito mi, siempre demasiado despierta, conciencia._

Una sarta de auto reproches mentales estaba comenzando a subir el volumen cuando vi el asombro cruzar en sus impresionantes ojos verdes, que ahora me observaban con una intensidad insoportable.

_(¿Los había mencionado verdad? Este chico tenía los ojos verdes más impresionantes que había visto en toda mi vida.)_

- ¿que?

Mi súbita verborrea desapareció, intimidada con esa mirada.

- Realmente tienes mucha convicción para lo pequeña que pareces –dijo, esta vez con un dejo de curiosidad, mas que el reproche que hubiera esperado.- ¿cuantos años tienes, Marie?

- trece.

Bajé la vista, avergonzada. El parecía claramente mucho mayor que yo. Era una niñita a su lado.

"_-Una niña con la boca demasiado grande."- Maldita conciencia._

- No tienes de que avergonzarte Marie, es solo que… me has sorprendido. ...me resulta asombroso… no conozco a nadie de tu edad que piense de esa forma. Creo que llegarás muy lejos si mantienes esa convicción.-dijo, con absoluta seriedad.

Sus ojos seguían clavados los ojos en los míos, y sentía como mis mejillas estaban al borde de desaparecer, incineradas por el fuego que las quemaba. Bajé la vista otra vez, tratando de escapar de aquella extraña sensación, pero ahora, sus largos dedos me sostenían por la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara directo a sus impresionantes ojos.

- Lo digo enserio.- dijo, con una expresión que hizo a mis rodillas debilitarse.

- Grr rracias.. -Musité.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre maduro y con algunas canas que daban un agradable tono gris a sus cabellos desordenados, se dirigió hacia nosotros. Rápidamente retrocedí, ocultandome casi detrás de Edward.

-¡Edward! ¿Se puede saber que haces todavía allí? ¡Ven muchacho, ya hemos repasado algunas líneas secundarias y queremos comenzar con el ensayo sin cortes!

- Hola Tony, buenos días para ti también... Yo…ya voy. –dijo, y se volvió hacia mi.

- Discúlpame, hablamos luego Marie.

…**.**

No pude evitar observar sus movimientos felinos mientras Edward trotaba hacia delante, y se sumaba al grupo de personas que estaba allí. Me sonrió con amabilidad desde el frente,y sentí que mis piernas otra vez dudaron un momento en sostenerme.

_Ese chico era realmente lindo._

Miré un poco alrededor, buscaba un hueco donde escabullirme y observar el ensayo sin llamar la atención.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos en la sala principal del teatro, y me entretuve un poco observando los palcos y las decoraciones en el alto y redondeado techo. Lamenté no tener mi cámara de fotos conmigo, era un hermoso teatro, y la vista algo antigua y abandonada del exterior no se comparaba para nada con el lujoso interior.

- ¿Dónde esta Kate? -Preguntó de repente el hombre que había llamado a Edward. Parecía ser el director de la obra. _Tony_ - recordé.

-Ella no ha llegado aun, -respondió una de las muchachas, - y la verdad creo que no vendrá, anoche no se sentía bien.

Tony arrugó la frente en señal de disgusto, y antes de que preguntara algo más, el sonido de un teléfono celular invadió el recinto. Lo oi maldecir mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos.

-Hable – contestó con tono seco, casi un gruñido, colocando el móvil en su oreja. - Kate ¿qué dices?... ¿Cómo que tienes que guardar cama hasta mañana?... ¡Niña ¡¿te das una idea de como nos comprometes? ¡Eres Julieta por Dios, mujer, ¿olvidaste que el estreno es hoy?

El hombre estaba visiblemente exasperado, caminaba en círculos pasando una mano por sus cabellos grisáceos desordenándolos aun más. Se veía realmente disgustado por lo que estaba escuchando. El murmullo de voces disminuyó y todas las miradas estaban sobre él ahora.

-bien... si, veré como lo solucionamos... tú, mejórate... si, sí...nos vemos en el ensayo de la tarde...el martes… adiós.

Tony se quedó unos momentos en silencio, su ceño seguía fruncido y vi a Edward acercándose a él con movimientos cautelosos.

-¿Que pasa Tony? ¿Pasó algo con Kate?

- malas noticias Romeo, Kate tuvo una intoxicación alimenticia y su medico dice que tiene que guardar reposo al menos hasta mañana al mediodía. No vendrá al ensayo, mucho menos al estreno.

-¿y que vamos a hacer? ¿Reemplazar a Julieta? No me digas que tendremos que suspender…

- NO, no, chico, aplazar el estreno no es una opción… lo que deberíamos es reemplazarla, pero no tengo a nadie en mente aun…Espero que alguna de estas chicas nuevas que vendrían hoy se sepa el libro lo suficiente como para arriesgarnos... –dijo, como si de repente lo recordara. -mover personajes con tan poco tiempo no es conveniente... ¡rayos!

- bueno, una de ellas ya esta aquí, -dijo Edward señalándome.

Sentí que me iba a desmayar cuando vi los ojos de Tony mirar en mi dirección. El hombre estaba escrutándome con el ceño fruncido, me miraba como si nunca en la vida me hubiera visto... (Lo cual era cierto).

Involuntariamente sonreí en respuesta a la hermosa sonrisa de Edward, y él me hizo un gesto con la mano de que me acercara.

-¡Marie! ven un momento. –le oi decir un segundo después…

Cuando oi su voz, me di cuenta de que ya no tenia escapatoria. Tendría que haber pensado que algo así podría suceder luego de lo que me dijera en el pasillo… _y_ _tendría que haber dicho que yo_…

"_-y tendrías que haberlo hecho antes, en vez de seguirle la corriente". _

De todos modos me acerqué.

- Hola niña, la verdad es que no recuerdo haber hablado contigo antes...- dijo Tony, rascando un poco su nuca y recorriéndome con una mirada evaluadora, en la que claramente mostraba que no era lo que esperaba ver...

- Es porque yo...-empecé a explicar, pero él me interrumpió.

- Mira, chica, lamentablemente hoy no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones formales ni explicaciones, así que ¿Marie es tu nombre? Mejor vamos al grano: ¿conoces la obra?

- si,

- bien, porque estamos retrazados ¿necesitarás el libreto?

- bueno... me se algunas líneas pero...-otra vez no me dejo continuar…

- vale, no hay tiempo para timidez. Úsalo, de todos modos tendrás cerca al apuntador. Veremos como te va en el ensayo.

- está bien.- dije, resignada.

El hombre me entregó un libreto y golpeó las manos, logrando un súbito silencio y todas las miradas sobre él.

-Atención, haremos una pasada completa sin cortes en lo posible, probaremos a Marie en el personaje de Julieta y si va bien luego tendremos el ensayo final con el vestuario. -Anunció para todos, y yo sentí que iba a desaparecer.

_¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidí entrar a husmear_?

En los siguientes minutos hubo un gran despliegue de actividad mientras todos buscaban sus posiciones y la obra comenzaba a rodar. No me podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Yo era tímida, no es que había entrado a la carrera actoral por mi propia insistencia, alguien me había descubierto y estando allí descubrí que era lo mío, pero odiaba las multitudes, ser el centro de atención y sobre todo sentirme presionada.

Por alguna razón que desconocía todavía, estaba cometiendo la más extraña y delirante locura que pudiera haber imaginado. Estaba nerviosa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las manos me sudaban de los nervios.

Las pasé repetidas veces por las piernas de mi pantalón, mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de calmarme.

_No tienes por que temer Bella, eres una profesional en esto_. -me decía a mi misma una y otra vez, dándome valor. Además, tendría un libreto en mano porque era nueva y el apuntador estaría atento a mis líneas.

_-vale Bella, tu puedes con esto, has hecho cosas mucho mas difíciles antes...-_me dije cuando llegó mi momento de entrar al escenario.

Mis zapatos deportivos retumbaron en aquel suelo de madera lustrada mientras me acercaba para mi parte en el papel.

Entonces me sorprendí: actuar con Edward resultó ser asombrosamente fácil. Algo fluía entre nosotros en el escenario, haciendo que la obra corriera de forma natural, como si fuéramos realmente Romeo y Julieta, o nosotros mismos teniendo simplemente una charla, era como si nos conociéramos de años.

Me dejé llevar, como cuando leía una historia que me gustaba y me sumergía completamente en ella. Tan concentrada estaba en nosotros, en los diálogos y lo que estábamos haciendo, que no me había percatado del silencio que reinaba en la sala. Hasta que en el último verso, todo el grupo que nos observaba estalló en aplausos.

- Definitivamente ustedes tienen química muchachos – nos dijo un Tony conmovido, poniendo sus manos sobre el hombro de cada uno.

Edward y yo nos miramos asombrados, algo sonrosados, y claramente sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Dándonos cuenta en ese momento de que el ensayo no había parado, ni una vez, desde que entramos a nuestros papeles… que yo ni siquiera había usado el libreto.

Todo. Incluso los besos que tuvimos que darnos, se habían sentido cómodos y naturales entre nosotros.

No pensé en las implicancias que tenía aquello hasta las siguientes palabras de Tony:

-Marie, _serás Julieta esta noche_.- dijo, restregando sus manos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzaba su rostro ahora, y el aire se atragantó en mi garganta.

Sentí que se me iba el corazón en taquicardia.

- pero...yo... no puedo…porque...-me aterré. Intentando aclarar todo aquello.

_¡Lo que estaba sucediendo estaba terriblemente mal! ¡Yo no podía actuar en esa obra!_

La desesperación me invadió, pero las palabras no venían a mi boca.

Si les decía la verdad, y aun así me lo pidieran, sabiéndolo, no podría hacerlo de todas formas. Mi agente me mataría si se enterara, _o los demandaría_… y si no les dijera la verdad, no encontraba una forma decente de safarme, de explicarles... Supe que era muy tarde cuando vi las miradas de alivio y entusiasmo de todos los que estaban alli porque tendrían su estreno esa noche. …

El hombre siguió hablando sin notar mis desesperados intentos de decir algo.

- oh, no, si que puedes, claro que puedes ¡has estado maravillosa Marie! no creo posible que otra de las muchachas se aprenda el libro tan rápido. tienes muchísimo talento muchacha, estoy muy seguro que llegaras lejos si decides dedicarte a la actuación. –dijo, con evidente entusiasmo marcando su voz.

Me ruboricé otra vez y baje la vista. Esta vez no era vergüenza: me sentía tremenda mentirosa _¡si tan solo supiera!_

Edward pasó una mano por mis hombros en un gesto de apoyo, él también estaba interpretando equivocadamente las cosas. Mi súbita palidez era de miedo, si, pero no justamente al papel de Julieta, sino a la farsa que se estaba montando sin que pudiera manejarla.

El calido apretón de su mano en mi hombro hizo que buscara su mirada y le sonreí. Algo en su rostro terminó de decidirme, -después de todo estaba de vacaciones-, realmente no tenia nada mejor que hacer ese domingo por la noche. Podía hacerlo si quería.

Lo que no podía era decirles que en realidad yo era Isabella Swan, y me apenaba un poco lo que había creado con mi silencio.

- aquí estaré. -dije, confirmando mi actuación.

- Bien, me alegro por ti, -dijo Tony con satisfacción.- ahora haremos el ensayo con el vestuario.

Edward me guió hacia los vestidores.

- eres muy valiente, Marie. –comento mientras me señalaba el traje de Julieta.

- no, no lo soy, si fuera valiente hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que no puedo hacerlo.-replique. Odiando la imagen que se estaba haciendo de mi.

- ¿por que crees que no puedes hacerlo? estuviste mas que genial ahí arriba.-dijo, mirándome con intensidad.

- ya no importa.- replique, encogiéndome de hombros y buscando con la vista algún cambiador vacío donde vestirme.

_¿Que iba a decirle?_

_¿-Mira Edward, no puedo hacerlo porque la verdad es que soy una estrella incipiente de Hollywood, estoy bajo contrato hasta que se estrene mi película y además, lo que ganen aquí en toda una temporada con la obra no pagaría ni una hora de mi trabajo? -O no, mejor: ¿-Lo siento, sucede que me peleé con la niña de mi madre esta mañana y caminé sin rumbo por una ciudad que no conozco y por eso aparecí aquí, luego te vi entrar y me dio curiosidad y me escabullí a ver el ensayo porque estoy tan obsesionada que me sé Romeo y Julieta de memoria…?_

…**.**

Dos horas después nos despedíamos alegremente en la puerta.

Edward se ofreció a acercarme hacia algún lado cuando vio que nadie me esperaba, pero me negué. Le dije que caminaría hasta mi casa, que no estaba muy lejos y no insistió.

Cuando todos se alejaron lo suficiente pude acercarme hacia donde Rudolf pacientemente esperaba en el vehiculo. No necesitaba que alguien se diera cuenta de que era una niña rica con chofer.

- Gracias Rudolf, ¿te aburriste?-dije, besando su mejilla.

- De nada pequeña, no mucho mas de lo habitual, pero veo que tu has recuperado la sonrisa ¿has hecho amigos? –dijo, señalando el teatro.

- Oh, bueno en realidad...he echo mucho mas que eso... –confesé.

Sus cejas se alzaron con suspicacia y mis mejillas comenzaron a picar de nuevo, tendría que hacer mi confesión. Me revolví nerviosa en el asiento mientras él encendía el motor

- ¿Qué fue esta vez Bella?

-De echo Rudolph,…creo que me he metido en un pequeño lío, y me tienes que ayudar...-Dije mirándolo a través de mis pestañas, y poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito.

Rudolf sacudió la cabeza en negación, una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y comencé a contarle lo que sucedió adentro del teatro.

Minutos después, reía descaradamente y sin consideración del enredo en que me había metido.

-¡esta vez si que la hiciste buena, niña! ¡Solo a ti te ocurren estas cosas! –exclamo entre carcajadas, ya secando las lagrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reírse… _de mi_.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Nunca me ocurrió nada como esto! –proteste, furiosa.

Era cierto, ya habíamos tenido algún que otro "problema" antes, y él era realmente bueno siendo mi cómplice. Pero _esto_ superaba ampliamente nuestra imaginación.

Mi estómago crujió sonoramente, haciéndome conciente de la hora.

- opps. Tengo hambre.-anuncié. Dando por terminada la vergonzosa conversación.

- ¿Quieres regresar a la casa para almorzar?

- ¡No! Mejor vayamos a comer a algún lado y me ayudas a planear algo para esta noche... ¿Por fi? de verdad necesito tu ayuda, es importante.

-¿La obra es importante para ti?

Otra vez la mirada suspicaz, interrogante y burlona de Rudolph hizo que me sonrojara.

- ¡Limítate a tu trabajo _chofer_! – bufé, en un fingido tono de arrogancia y me volví hacia la ventanilla para que no notara mis mejillas incendiadas otra vez.

- ¡Ud manda Srta. Isabella!, -Replicó entonces, en un fingido tono de sumisión, arrancándome una carcajada.

- De paso.., Bella, -dijo, poniéndose serio de repente. -tu madre llamó, y le dije que estabas viendo película como dijimos, y que luego le avisaría sobre tus planes para la tarde

Mi ánimo volvió al subsuelo al recordarla.

….

Cuando regresamos a la casa teníamos todo planeado para la noche. Rudolf encontró cerca del teatro un pequeño restorante italiano y almorzamos tranquilos.

Por mi parte, había decidido seguir con la farsa del enojo con mi madre hasta el día siguiente, así me ahorraba explicaciones. Por eso, al llegar a la casa y encontrarme a mi madre sentada en el sillón de la sala trabajando en su portátil, di un portazo y subí las escaleras corriendo directo hacia mi habitación.

Lo siguiente que hice, luego de poner el pestillo en la puerta, fue darme una larga y relajante ducha, y preparar la ropa que me pondría mas tarde. Cerré las cortinas para una siesta, y una vez que Debussy sonaba en mi reproductor de música y la alarma en el celular estuvo programada, me recosté en mi cama, perdiéndome profundamente en sueños de suave color esmeralda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota.<strong>_

_**Bueno… Releyendo un poco esta historia, debo decir que es algo diferente a lo que han leido de mi… un poco más tranqui tal vez… y ya avanzaremos un poco mas en la trama. No sean impacientes!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Lakentsb**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes. Solo juego un poco con ellos, creando una historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. <strong>

**Mentiras Verdaderas**

_**Bella**_

A las 17 15, cuando bajaba las escaleras de mi habitación para irme, me percaté de que la casa estaba vacía.

Encontré una nota de mi madre sobre la mesita de la sala.

_"vuelvo tarde no me esperes"._

_Besos M._

-_como si te importara, o a mí_ –musite, arrugándola. Rudolf me esperaba, listo y sonriente en la vereda.

-señorita Isabella, -dijo, abriendo con exagerada reverencia la puerta de copiloto de mi vehiculo.

- Rudolf, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así...

- tu madre me dijo que tenía un evento y que había estado llamándote al móvil pero no le has atendido.

Sonreí con malicia. Ni en sueños apagaría mi teléfono celular desconectándome del mundo, pero tenia la costumbre de bloquear el número de mi madre cuando me enojaba con ella, mandando sus llamadas directamente al buzón.

- cuando terminemos nuestra pequeña farsa de esta noche la llamaré, lo prometo. -le aseguré, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto del auto, esta vez.

- me parece bien, sabes que ella te quiere Bella, es tu madre.

**._.._**

Entramos al teatro del brazo con Rudolf. El sería mi padre esta noche. Tony ya estaba allí con un séquito de nerviosos asistentes.

La agitación que reinaba en el lugar me resultó tremendamente familiar, y me sonreí al compararla con la típica tensión al comenzar el programa que veía en los estudios donde trabajaba mi madre. o en los set donde solia pasar mi tiempo ultimamente.

Tony me envió al vestuario apenas me reconoció.

No vi a Edward por ningún lado hasta que salí ya lista y maquillada, con mi vestido y la peluca de cabello castaño ondulado del personaje. Mi vestido era con corsé, y de color azul claro, con combinaciones en blanco y lazos de terciopelo azul noche, dejando parte de mi cuello y de mis brazos descubierto, resaltando la palidez de mi piel. Combinaba perfectamente con el traje de Edward, azul noche, con su camisa blanca y detalles en gris.

Pensé que tal vez no me reconocería con la peluca de cabello largo y ondulado, ya que no habia usado el vestuario completo en el ensayo, pero mi traje gritaba JULIETA y vi que Edward caminaba hacia mí.

Estaba deslumbrante.

- ¿Marie?

- hola Edward, -murmuré bastante avergonzada. No me atrevía a mirarle la cara.

Me sentía extraña con el vestido, la estrecha cintura del corsé, que no me había puesto en la mañana, resaltaba perfectamente algunas curvas que ignoraba tener, y de repente ansiaba perderme dentro de una de mis típicas sudaderas.

- Te ves muy hermosa.-dijo, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- Gracias.

- No deberías bajar la mirada, el azul te sienta realmente bien.-dijo, tomando mi barbilla y haciendo que mirara sus preciosos ojos verdes. Su mirada tenia un brillo aun mas intenso que en la mañana. Sentí a mi estómago retorcerse.

- Tú también… te ves bien en azul.-murmuré.

Tony, enfundado ahora en un hermoso esmoquin se acerco a nosotros.

- ¿Preparada para tu gran noche, Julieta?

- Espero que si, -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Por mi parte prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. -dijo Edward con tono solemne.

- Sé que lo harás, Edward. Eres talentoso, solo tienes que ponerle mas corazón a lo que haces. -dijo Tony dando una cariñosa palmada a su espalda.

Yo lo miré, sorprendida, le había dicho algo similar a la mañana.

- Juro que jamás hablé con él, -dije a la defensiva mientras Edward me regalaba una musical carcajada.

_(¿Ya les había dicho que este chico tenía la risa más hermosa que había escuchado?)_

...

Tengo que decir que fue una noche fantástica.

A pesar de mis nervios y temores, la magia de la mañana se repitió entre nosotros y el mundo, la gente, las luces, las corridas de los asistentes tras bambalinas, los tropezones, los olvidos…todo absolutamente desapareció mientras recitábamos nuestras líneas mirándonos a los ojos.

Ambos flotábamos, inmersos en esa extraña y novedosa conexión. Nunca había sentido nada parecido en la vida.

Esta vez, cuando rozábamos nuestras manos y tuvimos que besarnos, un profundo cosquilleo en el estomago me sorprendió, agitando mi respiración y acelerando mis latidos. Me pregunté si a Edward le pasaría lo mismo.

La horrible sensación de pérdida que me invadió cuando soltamos nuestras manos, al separarnos luego de la ovación final, me hizo bajar a la realidad. Nos dirigimos silenciosos a quitarnos el pesado vestuario.

- ¡Iremos a cenar para festejar el éxito de esta noche! -anunció Tony alborozado cuando todos nos reunimos ya vestidos normalmente.

- ¿iras?

La voz aterciopelada de Edward me sorprendió detrás de mí, muy cerca del oído.

- no lo se, -dije insegura.

Una parte de mi no quería separarse de Edward todavía, pero por otro lado, mi farsa se estaba extendiendo demasiado, y tenía que terminarla antes de que algo saliera mal.

Su mirada buscó la mía, y pude percibir un destello de tristeza en ella. Mi corazón se encogió. Edward me afectaba mucho más que cualquier chico que hubiera conocido antes.

-Tengo que consultar con mi padre.-mentí. -teníamos un compromiso previo esta noche, todo esto fue tan inesperado…

-Ve, te esperare aquí con el resto. –ofreció, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Rudolf me envolvió en un orgulloso abrazo cuando me acerqué a el.

-Eres maravillosa niña. ¡Me has echo emocionar hasta las lágrimas!

-¡Eso es porque eres un viejo sentimental! -me burlé. Aceptando su calido abrazo.

- ¿ya estas lista para irnos?

- En realidad no lo se...-titubeé, bajando la mirada.- me han invitado a cenar... todos ellos... y no se si deba...

Rudolf miró hacia atrás sobre mi hombro y sonrió.

-Si quieres mi opinión…creo que deberías ir, Romeo se desilusionará mucho si no lo haces.

Miré en la dirección en que lo hacia y me encontré con el rostro expectante de Edward. Estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de su desgastado jeans. _¿Por que tenia que ser tan guapo?_ no pude evitar suspirar.

- Ese es el problema... yo... esto se esta extendiendo demasiado... creo que no es buena idea...-dije, sintiéndome de repente mal, una extraña angustia crecía en mi.

- mira Isabella, no son muchas las veces que te veo tan feliz como esta noche, ve y disfruta mientras dure, te lo mereces.- dijo con firmeza Rudolph, tomando mi barbilla.

- pero...

-iré contigo, si quieres a las 12 desaparecemos… al mejor estilo cenicienta ¿vale?

- bueno, si vienes conmigo...

Rudolf sonrío, me rodeó con sus brazos y caminamos en dirección a Edward.

- y con respecto a Romeo,-agregó. - realmente me gusta para ti, aunque pienso que aun es un poco mayor.

- No te hagas ilusiones Rudolf, además no creo que tenga menos de 17 años... y sabes que no nos volveremos a ver, así que olvídate de tus esperanzas para cuando yo crezca.

- le gustas Bella...y tu ya eres bastante madura para tu edad...

- él ya sabe que tengo 13 años.

- y aun así le gustas... es un punto a tu favor...

- no sigas, no volveré a verlo nunca mas... nadie mejor que tu sabe lo que sufro con esas cosas...

- es solo otra razón para ir a la cena. Tal vez hasta podrías decirle la verdad.

- ¿estas loco?

- solo a él...

- no lo se, además ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando de esto. No tendré un novio hasta los 30. ¿O no has oído a Charlie ya?

- Charlie solo lo dice por lo hermosa y especial que eres, y porque tiene miedo de que alguien lastime a su pequeña.

Llegamos hasta Edward y sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera preciosa cuando le dije que iríamos con ellos, haciendo que mis mejillas se incendiaran otra vez.

…**.**

El pequeño restaurante italiano se llenó con la algarabía del grupo de teatro. Era un lugar cálido y original, en uno de los lados había una pequeña tarima de madera, un piano, guitarras e instrumentos, también tenía un sector con una variedad de juegos de mesa que podían utilizarse.

Tuve la suerte de que Rudolf no fuera el único _padre_ presente allí, y de que nadie me prestara la suficiente atención como para descubrirme.

No es que mi rostro saliera en televisión todo el tiempo. Pero probablemente en unos meses, cuando se estrenara mi última película, donde hacia de hija junto a una muy conocida actriz, Edward descubriría mi mentira y tal vez alguien mas...

-tu padre es muy agradable. -Comento Edward.

Habíamos terminado de cenar y estaban despejando las mesas para un multitudinario partido de cartas.

-si, lo es. -Dije, observándolo. Rudolf conversaba animadamente con Tony y su esposa, y otros padres.

- ¿tus padres también están aquí?

- no, mi padre esta cerrando un negocio fuera de la ciudad y mi madre y mi hermana estuvieron en el teatro pero tuvieron que irse antes.- contesto Edward con pesadumbre.

- oh, que lástima.

- es que mi hermana Elizabeth canta con un grupo de amigos y esta noche tocan en un Pub. Mi madre irá a escucharla, me hubiera gustado ir también.

- ¿toda una familia de artistas eh?-bromee, tratando de aligerar su repentino pesar.

- algo así... ¿la tuya también?

- bueno… podría decirse que "estamos en el negocio".-dije, enfatizando las comillas.

- ¿Tu madre no vino a verte?

-no, discutimos esta mañana.

- lo siento.

- Oh, esta bien, sucede todo el tiempo.

Edward se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano en un gesto que me pareció de lo mas dulce cuando uno de los chicos nos interrumpió.

-hora del show, Ed!

- no, no hoy...

-vamos, no te hagas el rogado, al piano, ED!

No había notado que, mientras estábamos conversando en nuestra burbuja, los chicos comenzaron a desfilar por la tarima en dúos, tríos y grupitos, cantando y tocando al mejor estilo Karaoke. Lo estaban haciendo muy bien, tanto que había atribuido la música que escuchaba de fondo a música del ambiente.

-lo siento, tendré que hacerlo o me torturarán el resto del verano.-dijo Edward en tono de disculpa.

-por mi no hay problema.

Edward se encaminó al piano entre aplausos, silbidos y grititos histéricos burlones de sus compañeros. Varios le gritaban que cantara pero el se negó, diciendo que había forzado mucho la voz con la obra y solo tocaría.

Se sentó al piano con movimientos elegantes.

No conocía la obra que tocó, pero algo en ella, en la forma de tocar, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara y mi corazón se conmoviera por la intensidad con que lo hacía.

Luego de tocar un par de piezas más conocidas, que todo el grupo coreó divertido, se inclinó en una graciosa reverencia haciendo que estallaran en risas. Creí que desaparecería derretida bajo la mesa cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Lo que estaba sintiendo con él nunca me había pasado antes, mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando volvió a sentarse a mi lado como si nada.

-¿Eres músico también?

- toco el piano desde los cuatro, la guitarra desde los doce, y me gusta cantar. Si... se podría decir que si…-Se encogió de hombros.

- Si cantas tan bien como tocas el piano debes ser genial. -dije, sin pensar demasiado. Su mirada se volvió mas intensa con mis palabras, y nos quedamos mirando en un incómodo silencio.

-¿se enojará tu padre si salimos un rato afuera? te noto algo agobiada.-soltó de pronto.

-Si lo dices por mi constante color rojo es solo un defecto de mi circulación sanguínea. -me excuse.

- también es por eso, pero me da como que no te agrada mucho el gentío.

- eso es cierto, y no, no creo que se moleste si no tardamos mucho.-admití.

- no iremos lejos, aquí mismo hay una terraza, la vista es agradable. -dijo, señalando una puerta balcon que estaba cerca de nuestra mesa. Nos levantamos y pasamos por al lado de Rudolp para salir al balcón.

-estaré allí. –le susurré, señalando la puerta.

-En un rato nos vamos señorita -dijo el, en tono serio y conteniendo apenas la risa. Sabia que intentaba sonar intimidante para Edward, que tenía las mejillas visiblemente rojas en ese momento.

La terraza era hermosa, tenía muchas plantas, incluso pequeños árboles y una fuente de agua pequeña. Nos sentamos en un banco y respiré profundamente el fresco aire de la noche, estirándome con alivio.

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho el encierro y las multitudes, prefiero lugares como este. –la voz de Edward sonaba suave, como un murmullo.

-Es agradable aquí.

-Tú eres muy agradable.

Lo miré.

-perdóname, no quise parecer un pesado…. Quiero decir, no había conocido antes una chica como tu. Es muy agradable estar contigo.

-Gracias.

-¿tienes hermanos?

-No.

-¿Hace mucho que actúas?

-Bastante ¿que es esto? ¿Veinte preguntas?

-No, solo intentaba saber algo más de ti, pero no tienes que hablar si no quieres. Podemos quedarnos aquí simplemente, no te molestaré.

Suspiré. Estaba actuando descortés con el, no quería sonar de esa manera. Pero me desesperaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Quería quedarme para siempre ahí, hacerle miles de preguntas y verlo todos los días, y eso no iba a ser posible, no en la vida que yo tenía.

-No lo haces. Yo también te preguntaría cosas.-le aseguré. Tratando de sonar mas agradable.

-Puedes hacerlo…no me molesta.

-Estoy algo cansada, no tengo muchas neuronas despiertas como para pensarlas.

- see, fue un día intenso..

-ya lo creo.

-Marie…yo, esto… ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer? -preguntó, luego de un comodo silencio.

-No lo se aun ¿por qué? -pregunté, tratando de ver que habia detrás de su pregunta.

-Yo quisiera… me gustaría… yo escuche a tu padre decir que no llevan mucho tiempo aquí, y pensaba si no quisieras conocer un poco la ciudad… conmigo.-dijo, dubitativo.

Era adorable nervioso.

Este chico me gustaba, éramos parecidos en tantas cosas. Se transformaba en el escenario y aquí, siendo solo Edward, se veía tímido, vulnerable. Realmente quería tener el tiempo del mundo para conocerlo.

-me gustaría que me llevaras. -dije, esbozando una leve sonrisa, aunque por dentro me moria de nervios, y tambien me encantaba demasiado la idea de conocer Londres con él...

-¿Te parece bien a la hora que viniste hoy al ensayo? Si quieres y es más comodo para ti nos reuniremos en el teatro, pasearemos un rato y te llevaré a almorzar si me dejas también.

-Esta bien, le diré a mi padre que me traiga hasta allí.

Volvimos adentro. Varios se habían ido ya, y Rudolph seguía en animada charla con Tony en una mesa. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

-¿vamos pequeña?

-Si.

Me despedí de los que estaban en la mesa y Edward me acompaño hasta afuera. Nos saludamos a unos metros del auto.

Rudolph se burlo de mí todo el trayecto a la casa cuando le conté que me tendría que llevar al teatro la mañana siguiente porque iría a conocer la ciudad _con Edward._

_**Edward Pov.**_

Algo cambió en mí esta noche, y no fue solo el hecho de ser protagonista en una obra. No era mi primer estreno en la compañía de teatro, ni siquiera mi primer protagónico.

Ya llevaba un poco más de dos años allí, me anoté por pedido de mi padre, o más bien para seguirle el juego en una de nuestras tantas _"salidas de hombres"_ a cenar, en la que vimos a un conocido actor de TV ser asediado por las mujeres.

Mi padre decía que yo era demasiado tímido y aniñado, y que si estudiaba teatro conseguiría muchas chicas.

-_Deberías hacerlo, yo ya no puedo. Tu madre simplemente me mataría.-_me habia dicho_. _Y por alguna estúpida razón, en una de mis caminatas ociosas por el barrio, cuando vi el cartel en el teatro que anunciaba la apertura para los aspirantes de ese año, me inscribí.

Al parecer tenía talento, o sensibilidad, o las dos cosas, porque al poco tiempo acabé teniendo los mejores papeles y mi primer protagónico.

El teatro tenía cierta fama de ser un buen "semillero", aunque no era muy conocido, y mucho menos importante. Pero nunca se sabía cuándo habría entre el público algún fotógrafo reconocido, agente o productor "cazatalentos" que pudiera descubrir a alguien con _ángel _en medio de nosotros.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que yo fui _"descubierto"_, pero no fue la gran cosa debo decir… no pasó mucho más que alguna que otra sesión de fotos para una publicidad de revistas, y un papel de dos o tres líneas para una película, lineas que luego ni siquiera fueron incluidas en las versiones que llegaron al cine. Y las que llegaron, no tuvieron mucho vuelo. Pero ya había logrado mucho más de lo que había soñado cuando entre allí.

Mi verdadera pasión era la música.

El teatro era mas bien un hobbie para mí, un entretenimiento, algo que hacia mecánicamente para pasar el tiempo y divertirme. Mi corazón no estaba ahí realmente, eso era cierto, pero algo pasó anoche en ese escenario que tocó algún lugar nuevo y desconocido en mí, y que hacía que hoy me sintiera diferente. Tal vez las palabras que esa niña me dijo en el pasillo, o tal vez fue su propia manera de actuar cuando compartimos el escenario, demostrándome con hechos lo que me había dicho; lo cierto es que por primera vez en los dos años que llevaba en el teatro, sentí que puse todo mi corazón en lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió _bien._

No estaba seguro aun de cual era la razón por la que me sentía diferente ahora. Si había sido yo, si fue porque actué con ella, si fueron sus ojos cafés que lograban que me cosquilleara el estomago de una forma nueva cada vez que se encontraban con los míos. De lo único que estaba seguro era que esa noche, mientras las líneas de Romeo y Julieta corrían, el mundo desapareció completamente para mí, y en ese escenario solo éramos Marie y yo,

y de que ahora me era absolutamente imposible no pensar en ella.

Debería dormirme si quería estar despierto para llevarla a conocer la ciudad, y mas me valía no tardarme mucho más porque ya no me quedaban muchas horas de oscuridad.

En mis cortos 17 años, nunca me había interesado tanto conocer a una chica como ahora. Yo era un "poco seso" que el teatro había vuelto algo popular, pero no perseguía mujeres ni ellas se acercaban demasiado a mí.

En un año más terminaría el instituto y la excusa perfecta que encontré para no pensar en la universidad fue decirles a mis padres que quería dedicarme a la música y la actuación. Ellos, como siempre, fueron demasiado buenos conmigo y más que oponerse me alentaron a seguir mi sueño.

En realidad no me lo estaba tomando demasiado enserio, aunque ensayaba horas con mis amigos, y ya habíamos logrado buenas criticas en las pocas actuaciones que tuvimos en un conocido pub de la ciudad, aun estábamos muy lejos de poder vivir de la música.

La otra verdad, era que últimamente mis composiciones apestaban, eran vacías, estaba desmotivado.

Las palabras de la niña me dieron hondo, como si hubiera visto a través de mi: _yo no le estaba poniendo el corazón a lo que hacia._Y gracias a ella de ahora en adelante ya no seria así.

Apenas podía creer que pasaría el día con ella, cuando le pregunté a su padre si le molestaba que la invitase, me sorprendí de que me animara a hacerlo. El me dijo que Marie necesitaba hacer amigos, y que yo le agradaba para ella, y yo quería desesperadamente pasar tiempo con ella y conocer un poco mas de sus pensamientos.

Que solo tuviera 13 años debería importarme, iba a salir con una niña, y probablemente cuando mis amigos lo supieran se burlarían de mi por el resto de mi vida, pero ser conciente de ello no cambiaba un ápice de lo que sentía al recordar su rostro, o el roce de su piel, o el tono de su voz, o la infinidad de pequeños gestos que tenia al hablar.

Toda ella se me había quedado grabada en tan solo unas horas de conocerla, Esa niña sin proponérselo puso mi mundo al revés, y no tenia idea de como lidiar con todo lo nuevo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

_**Bella .**_

Mi despertador sonó a las 9 de la mañana.

Me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta cuando llegué, agotada como nunca luego de la cena, y después de comprobar que mi madre no regresaba aun.

Ahora seguramente dormía como tronco, por lo que bajé a la cocina silenciosamente, con el cabello húmedo aun y mi pequeña mochila para la excursión urbana. Rudolph desayunaba y veia las noticias en la TV.

No tenia idea de a dónde me llevaría Edward así que cargué mi botella de agua, mi teléfono y mi reproductor de música, ademas de algo de dinero. Tampoco era muy adicta a la ropa formal, por lo que decidí que unas bermudas de jeans gastadas, mis zapatos deportivos negros Nike preferidos, y una musculosa blanca con una camisa a cuadros rojos sin prender, eran un atuendo adecuado para la salida.

Un vistazo por la ventana hizo que buscara mi gorro de béisbol preferido: uno blanco con bordados rojos de los Yankees.

-¿Cómo hacemos para la vuelta pequeña? No puedo regresar sin ti a la casa, lo sabes.

-oh, estuve pensándolo y te llamaré para que nos encontremos cuando sea hora de regresar.

- mmm… ten cuidado Bella, no conocemos para nada a Edward. -me advirtió.

- ¿No dijiste ayer que te gustaba?

- si, y me agrada, pero soy responsable por ti, no quisiera saber que algo te suceda…

- estaré bien, además siempre puedo encontrar tiempo para excusarme e _ir al baño_ y llamarte. Mi teléfono está bien cargado. -lo tranquilicé.

- bien…, salvadas las precauciones entones, espero que pases un buen día, pequeña.

- gracias, yo también.

Estaba algo nerviosa, qué va, estaba totalmente nerviosa.

No era muy sociable por naturaleza, nunca tuve muchos amigos, una de las razones era el trabajo de mis padres que nos tenía constantemente viajando por sus proyectos, la otra era que, por ese mismo motivo, había dejado de ir a la escuela el año anterior, y desde hacía un año tenía una profesora que me daba las clases en casa, y salvo Ángela, la hija de Rudolph que tenía dos años mas que yo, no conocía muchas personas de mi edad con las que me relacionara por otros motivos que no fueran trabajo.

Conocía mucha gente "del ambiente", sí, y también había hecho algunos "amigos" entre la gente con la que había trabajado en alguna que otra película, pero ellos eran muy diferentes, o yo era rara y no encajaba en su manera de pensar o de tomar las cosas de la vida.

Mi madre solía decir que yo tenía un alma antigua (o que había nacido con 35 años y cada año cumplía uno más) y que por eso no encajaba mucho con la gente de mi edad. Tal vez por eso prefería mis libros, mi música, y últimamente mi guitarra, con la que estaba experimentando cantar, porque componer definitivamente estaba fuera de mi alcance.

El trayecto hacia el teatro fue en silencio.

Edward ya estaba allí, distraído, observando las fotos de la obra que ahora estaban en exposición junto a la cartelera cuando aparcamos en la esquina. Me despedí rápidamente de Rudolp.

Fue todo un shock para Edward cuando me vio, ya que por poco y no estábamos usando la misma ropa. Lo único diferente en lo que traíamos puesto eran el color de su gorro y su camisa de cuadros, que eran azules y verdes, pero él también tenía una camiseta blanca debajo y jeans gastados. Nos reímos al ver que nuestros zapatos eran idénticos. Y en vez de mochila, Edward traía una guitarra.

-¿lista para la excursión? –preguntó luego de saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Completamente.

-¿Prefieres caminar o la moto? –Dijo, señalando una hermosa motocicleta azul oscura que estaba estacionada en el cordón de la vereda.

- no lo se, mi padre me matará si se entera que subí a una de estas.

- no es por alardear pero soy buen conductor. Además traigo un casco extra, pero tú eliges…

- ¿es lejos?

- un poco.

- entonces me arriesgaré, pero será tu culpa.

- prometo que no dejaré que te suceda nada. – dijo, sonriendo de tal manera que unos graciosos hoyuelos que no había visto la noche interior se marcaran en su mejilla.

Una vez que me puse el casco, y guardáramos mi pequeña mochila en el compartimiento debajo del asiento, Edward me ayudó a subirme y colgó la guitarra en mi espalda.

-puedes sujetarte de aquí- dijo señalando una parilla que sobresalía detrás de mi asiento- o de aquí- esta vez señalaba su cintura y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Terminé eligiendo la opción dos, luego de que en una acelerada mi cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás, amenazando con caer.

Era una hermosa mañana, aun no se sentía plenamente el calor del típico del verano en Londres, y la brisa fresca alborotaba algunos mechones de mi cabello que sobresalían del casco. Además de traerme constantemente el aroma de Edward, cosa que hacía que mi estomago se anudara un poco cada vez que respiraba.

Rogaba que él no notara el temblor de mis manos mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, percibiendo con toda claridad los músculos que trazaban su delgado tronco.

Luego de varios minutos, Edward se detuvo en un parque que daba a la costa del río, donde había un amplio sector de césped, con árboles y bancos dispersos por aquí y por allá. Nos sentamos en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un árbol. El lugar era precioso, y terminé tendiéndome de espaldas en el césped a contemplar el cielo y la copa de los árboles que estaban sobre nosotros.

Edward se quedó sentado con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, y la mirada perdida en el río. Ninguno de los dos intentó romper el silencio por un buen rato.

-¿te gusta el lugar?

-Me encanta, me hubieras encontrado aquí todos los días si ya lo conociera.

-Que bueno, es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-Me imagino, si esta es la ciudad donde naciste.

-Hemos vivido mucho tiempo aquí ¿tu?

-¿Qué?

-¿vivirás mucho tiempo aquí?

-No lo se. Con mis padres nunca se sabe…

Mis manos comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente con el cierre del estuche de la guitarra.

-anoche dijiste que tocabas, por eso la traje.-dijo, señalándola.

Respiré aliviada. ya necesitaba cambiar el tema de conversación.

-pensé que era porque ibas a dejar que yo te oyera cantar.-repliqué.

- esa es la otra razón por la que esta aquí, pero las damas primero…

- mmm, esta vez será diferente, yo soy la invitada ¿recuerdas?

- eres terca ¿lo sabias?

- ¡mira quien lo dice!

Sus ojos centellearon un momento, pero Edward terminó quitando el estuche a su guitarra y luego de comprobar la afinación de las cuerdas comenzó a cantar.

Igual que la noche anterior, la canción era desconocida para mi. Pero me quedé totalmente asombrada y embobada con el tono de su voz, tan cambiante, tan profundo por momentos, tan dulce o rabioso, según iban pasando las frases…Su manera de cantar era tan expresiva como la de tocar el piano.

-wow. Fue todo lo que pude decir cuando la canción terminó.

-Wow ¿que?

-me gusta. Eres muy intenso cuando tocas.

Su carcajada cristalina terminó de derretirme. Este chico iba a terminar conmigo.

-¿Qué?

- ayer decías que hay que poner el alma en lo que uno hace… es lo que hago.

- es… es demasiado intenso.

- la compuse hace un tiempo. Últimamente no me salen así.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un tiempo indefinido y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Edward levantó su mano lentamente hacia mi rostro, y no me di cuenta el momento en que cerré los ojos ante su tacto frio, refrescante.

-es hermoso como te sonrojas. –murmuró.

- es incomodo.

- ¿sabes? Ni siquiera se tu nombre completo. –se quejó.

En ese momento recordé las palabras de Rudolph. Ese era mi momento, la oportunidad para decirle a Edward la verdad, decirle quién era, que me iría al final del verano y tal vez no nos volveríamos a ver, que más que nunca en la vida desearía poder quedarme y conocerlo, que quería que fuéramos amigos, que nunca antes había deseado tanto crecer o tener al menos 16 años…

Entonces, supe que mis padres jamás aceptarían un amigo que fuera alguien tan "común", que tendría que decirles donde lo conocí y ello me traería serios problemas a mi y a Rudolph, y que si nos viéramos todos los días del tiempo que durasen mis vacaciones en Londres, me moriría de nostalgia en el avión cuando tuviera que regresar a casa.

Porque alguien como Edward no era para una amistad a distancia, virtual, de MSN o llamadas telefónicas, y lo sabia sencillamente porque entre nosotros había algo, una conexión que nunca antes sentí con otra persona, y también porque nunca lo había hecho, nunca había tenido amigos a distancia.

No soportaba las distancias, y no me permitía encariñarme con personas que no sabia cuando volvería a ver…

-Marie Weber es mi nombre completo. (_¿Ya había dicho que Rudolph era Rudolph Weber?_)

- gracias, Marie Weber, ahora es tu turno con nuestra amiga- dijo señalando la guitarra, que ahora descansaba en medio de nosotros.

Toqué la primer canción que vino a mi mente: _I don´t want to miss a thing_ de Aerosmith, y en algun momento Edward estaba haciendo coros conmigo. Fue muy especial el momento, otra vez sentí que estábamos conectados de esa forma extraña, como la noche anterior.

-eres muy buena con la música también.

-Oh, no, en eso el que se lleva los laureles eres tu, yo soy una principiante.

Edward se tendió en el césped, cerrando sus ojos y lo contemplé unos instantes.

Los pensamientos de momentos atrás sobre que no tendría mucho tiempo con él volvieron, y deseé no olvidar su rostro. Me tendí a su lado, y mis ojos se perdieron en las formas de unas tenues nubes que ahora cruzaban el cielo. De repente mi visión fue obstruida por la mano de Edward levantada sobre nosotros, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí el Clik, y vi que sus dedos un pequeño móvil plateado.

-¿que haces?

-Inmortalizando el momento. Valdrá millones cuando seamos famosos.-bromeó.

-No, bórrala. No me gustan las fotos...por favor. -dije, tratando de ocultar mi agitación. El no podia tener una foto mia...

-Nop. -Nego, y el móvil desapareció en el bolsillo de su jeans y tuve que resignarme.

Creo que Edward se dio cuenta de que realmente me habia molestado porque volvió a quedarse silencioso por un rato, pero no borró la fotografía.

- ¿almorzamos? Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí. –dijo, luego de un rato, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa conciliadora en su hermoso rostro a la que no me fue posible resistir.

- bueno, y luego regresaré a casa. No veo a mi madre desde ayer temprano, y nuestra relación no estaba en buenos términos la última vez que la vi. -aclare.

De camino al restaurante que Edward eligió para llevarme a almorzar, pasamos por algunos lugares interesantes de la ciudad que a él le gustaban especialmetne, y me fue mostrando y relatando anécdotas sobre ellos. Nuestro trato no tardó en ser cordial otra vez, y nos reímos muchísimo.

Edward insistió en llevarme hasta mi casa cuando salimos del restaurante, pero le dije que mi madre me mataría si llegaba a aparecer allí con un chico, y que se extendería a los dos si me viera llegar con un chico y sobre una motocicleta.

Acordamos que lo mejor era volver al teatro y yo de ahí tomaría un taxi o algo.

-gracias por el paseo Edward. Lo he pasado bien contigo. -dije, despidiedome.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo Marie, fue un placer, realmente eres muy agradable y sobre todo muy distinta de las chicas que conozco.-respondio, viendome de aquella manera intensa que ya estaba segura comenzaria a extrañar en minutos.

- eso es porque soy rara. -evadi.

- interesante, diría yo. ¿Te veré mañana en el ensayo verdad? - me impresiono como cambiaba la luz en sus ojos cambiaban al cambiar sus emociones.

- supongo que si, pero no creo que tengas la suerte de volver a actuar conmigo, seguramente Julieta ya estará recuperada. -no queria mentirle descaradamente, pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera buena idea regresar al teatro... aunque quisiera con todael alma volver a verlo.

- creo que te extrañaré, se sintió muy bien actuar contigo. -su expresion era dulce, sincera.

- si, para mi también fue distinto. –admití. y esa fue la cosa más verdadera que habia dicho desde que lo conoci.

- hasta mañana Marie,

- hasta mañana Edward.

Nuevamente sus dedos fríos rozaron mi mejilla ardiente y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

Lo hizo con tanta lentitud, y con sus ojos brillantes clavados en los míos de una forma tan intensa, que sentí que mi corazón se me iba a escapar del pecho.

Lo vi montar su motocicleta y desaparecer rápidamente en la esquina antes de llamar a Rudolph.

...

Para bien o para mal, mi madre me recibió histérica, diciendo que la habían llamado para un gran proyecto en Australia del que estaba esperando confirmación, y nuestras vacaciones terminaron abruptamente.

Ya había reservado mi vuelo para la mañana siguiente, yo regresaría a Los Ángeles, a casa con mi padre a terminar de pasar mis "vacaciones" , mientras que ella volaba hacia Australia para su nuevo proyecto.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOla a todas.**_  
><em><strong>Lamentablemente esto tengo que decirlo antes de pasar a la actualizacion. Estuve pensandolo bastante estos dias, y decidi sumarme activamente a una causa que es por el bien<strong>_  
><em><strong>de todas.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estaba online en mi flamente twitter hace unas noches atras cuando MUNDOFANFICTION reporto una enorme<strong>_  
><em><strong>lista de fics PLAGIADOS, y me dio muchisima pero muchisima bronca ver que la mayoria de las autoras<strong>_  
><em><strong>mencionadas, manoseadas y robadas eran incluso algunas de ustedes que leen mis fics y me han dejado Reviews.<strong>_

_**Ya he confesado que soy lectora compulsiva, y gracias a eso tambien he leido notas similares a estas a lo largo**_  
><em><strong>de estos dias y a consecuencia de ese reporte. Lo cual me lleva a muchas cosas que quiero decir:<strong>_

_**1. Gracias a Mundofanficcion que realiza esta engorrosa tarea de deteccion y recibir denuncias, sino ni nos enteramos**_  
><em><strong>de estos abusos.<strong>_

_**2. estas cosas son las que quitan a uno la inspiracion y las ganas de seguir escribiendo para que otras personas**_  
><em><strong>a las que jamas les vemos las caras nos lean. Hay un acuerdo de confianza tacita al publicar historias: yo escribo, tu lees admiras u odias lo que lees y lo respetas.<strong>_

_**Pero lamentablemente tambien hay muchas personas dando vueltas por FF faltas de etica, que no buscan simple distraccion,**_  
><em><strong>o disfrutar de una buena lectura, sino que buscan llenar su falta de talento robando ideas de otros, y gracias a ello, tambien<strong>_  
><em><strong>perdemos como lectoras, porque las grandes y fantasticas autoras que abundaban en FF se estan retirando, protegiendo<strong>_  
><em><strong>sus historias y privandonos de su talento.<strong>_

_**Se que es un poco duro lo que digo, pero tengo la experiencia de haber sufrido mi primer plagio cuando tenia 13 años, y apenas estaba en el instituto, y fue durisimo para mi encontrar uno de mis poemas en el cuaderno de otra chica y formado como , tan lejos en el tiempo parece una estupidez, pero ella ni siquiera me conocia, habia copiado lo que yo escribi pero el dolor de aquel poema era mio, eran mis lagrimas las que estaban plasmadas alli, y lo mismo pasa con las historias, son nuestros desvelos, nuestras infinitas horas sentadas ante la pc, dejando salir nuestros demonios o locuras o alegrias, o tristezas y dejando el alma en loque hacemos... y no hay derecho.**_

_**No quisiera decir que abandonare mis historias por esto. no soy tan popular, pero mis historias son mis hijas... y quiero que sean respetadas. por eso me sumo a la concientizacion.**_  
><em><strong>se que son infinitamente muchas mas las que leen que las que dejan RV poruqe mi contador de visitas<strong>_  
><em><strong>muestra diferencias abismales entre las que firman y las que pasan anonimas por aqui...<strong>_  
><em><strong>por eso, chicas... las que escriben, hablen con sus lectoras y dejenles saber lo que piensan del plagio.y a las que leen... Plagio es copiar y pegar, es tomar una historia y cambiarle los nombres solametne, es robar tramas y cambiarle detalles...<strong>_

_**A las que escriben, resguarden su originalidad y hagan saber a sus lectoras que merecen respeto.**_  
><em><strong>y a las que leen, y se encuentran con plagio o tienen duda de que lo sea, comuniquense con las autroes y cuentenles...<strong>_  
><em><strong>o reporten sus sospechas a las paginas que se dedican a esto...<strong>_

_**es por el bien de todas, y para qu siga habiendo buenas historias por aqui...**_

_**Gracias una vez mas... y aqui entonces el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de S Meyer. Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente MIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CApitulo 4<strong>

**Cambios**

**_(Edward pov)_**

Las críticas del estreno de nuestra obra fueron tan buenas en el diario local, que nuestra pequeña compañía teatral de pronto se vio avasallada por fotógrafos y agentes en las funciones, buscando conocer a la pareja protagónica de la primera noche.

Pero para consternación de todos, -y especialmente para mi tristeza-, Marie había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, tal como había llegado.

Nadie sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

El que más sabía era yo, y solo podía sonreír amargamente al darme cuenta de lo insignificante que era para encontrarla todo lo que pude saber de ella… ni siquiera la acompañé a su casa… y los datos que tenía eran demasiado escasos como para buscarla.

La obra tuvo que continuar sin ella, Kate regreso al día siguiente, tal como estaba previsto, y por el resto de la temporada trabajé con ella.

¡Era tan distinto actuar con ella!…

Aunque pusiera todo mi corazón, inspirándome en el recuerdo que esta pequeña muchacha me había dejado, en sus agallas y su intensidad…

Ya no volví a sentir lo mismo otra vez, pero si descubrí que realmente amaba la actuación, casi tanto como mi música.

Tuve que agradecer haberle seguido el consejo a mi padre, -si bien al principio solo lo hice por complacerlo y se me daba bien-, luego de esa noche, el cambio que hubo en mi fue notable, y la obra se afianzó.

La sala siguió llenándose noche tras noche, durante toda la temporada.

Una de esas noches, Tony y mi padre me sorprendieron en el vestuario con la noticia de que alguien quería que hiciera un casting para una película.

Al principio lo tomé con naturalidad, no era la primera vez que el teatro me proporcionaba algún trabajo extra, y los trabajos que había conseguido por estar ahí no fueron la gran cosa. En los dos años que ya llevaba en la compañía, varios fotógrafos se habían acercado a mí y me habían solicitado para hacer sesiones fotográficas para algunas revistas o catálogos de moda.

Ellos me decían cosas como que mi rostro era una belleza original, que mi pelo era una marca personal y no me lo cortara...

Yo no tenia mucha idea de lo que hablaban, y tampoco esas cosas me importaban mucho, pero la paga era lo suficientemente buena y no me incomodaba tanto hacer una sesión de fotos.

No tenía que estudiar libros para ello, ni aprenderme parlamentos.

También vinieron unos pequeños papeles para películas independientes, algunas que nunca llegaron a verse en los grandes cines, y otras que no tuvieron mucha trascendencia.

Pero esta vez parecía que se trataba de algo diferente. Una semana antes del casting, me pasaron el libro de la historia y por un momento creí que me estaban gastando una broma: Era una novela mas que conocida, ya que su autora vivía en nuestra misma ciudad…

La prueba era para uno de los personajes centrales, -que tendría una breve pero importante aparición en dos tiradas-, de una conocida saga de libros sobre magia y niños hechiceros. Las entregas anteriores ya habían arrasado con la taquilla de cine en todo el mundo en sus estrenos.

No podía creer que alguien de su producción se haya fijado justamente en mí.

Estaba realmente nervioso, si quedaba con el papel tendría un contrato para filmar en dos películas seguidas, ya que mi personaje, que aparecía en el cuarto libro, moría en el quinto de la saga.

No pude dormirme aquella noche anterior a la audición, hasta que recordé las palabras de la pequeña Marie.

_"no importa sin son dos palabras o un protagónico, o si lo haces en la calle o en Brodway, lo que importa es que pongas todo tu corazón en ello._

-_estarás orgullosa de mi mañana, Marie_. -musité antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

…**.**

_**(Unos meses después…)**_

- ¿sabes, hermano? Me preocupas… ya son meses que estas muy raro.

Thomas me escrutaba sin piedad, como todas las veces que nos habíamos reunido en las últimas semanas, y yo no iba a admitirlo.

- ya te dije que no me pasa nada. –bufé. -Y no se por qué insistes con eso si no me vas a decir que es lo _raro._

- raro, triste, deprimido, antisocial.- replico.

- no estoy triste, mucho menos deprimido, y ya sabias que era raro y antisocial antes de que seamos amigos.-me burle.

- eres imposible, Cullen.- masculló con rabia mi amigo y me dejo a mi suerte, con mi guitarra y la inseparable lata de cerveza.

Últimamente estábamos casi todos los días en el departamento de Thomas. Hoy, luego de varias horas de ensayo, estábamos bebiendo unas cervezas, también con Mark.

Era el lugar donde nos reuníamos habitualmente a ensayar y compartir nuestras composiciones. Las mías eran más que patéticas últimamente, tan tristes y llenas de nostalgia que apestaban.

Teníamos años de tocar juntos, nos habíamos conocido en los pasillos del instituto, y en las clases extras que tomábamos de música. Todos tocábamos distintos instrumentos. Luego de un tiempo de tocar juntos como hobbie probamos suerte en algunos pubs y desde que fuéramos aceptados, solíamos ensayar nuestros números un rato antes de presentarnos en el bar de Steve, el hermano de Mark. Nos había ido bien allí, ya teníamos presentaciones fijas algunas noches de la semana.

Mi fascinación desde niño era el piano, pero como no podía trasladarlo a todas partes, con el tiempo había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, y ella era mi fiel compañera cuando quería relajarme en los momentos de descanso durante los ensayos del teatro, o entre las sesiones de fotografía de alguna campaña publicitaria.

Thomas tocaba la guitarra y los teclados desde niño también, y Mark la batería y el piano.

Todos componíamos nuestras propias canciones, y esa noche era algo especial, ya que seria -por mucho tiempo- el último ensayo juntos.

Por la mañana yo partiría para iniciar la grabación de la famosa cuarta película. Había obtenido el papel. No podía creerlo aun, iba a ser parte de una saga monstruosa y millonaria de Hollywood, y todo gracias a que alguien me descubrió en mi pequeño papel de Romeo en aquel teatro.

- bien, ya que no tienes cabeza ni para componer ni para cantar amigo, propongo que hagamos algo como despedida.-sugirió mi mejor amigo quitándome la guitarra de mis manos, luego de terminar su tercera lata de cerveza

- ¿algo como que? –pregunté, fingiendo interés.

-¿Como ir al cine? –alce las cejas, sin poder reprimir la risa.

- Thom... ya suenas como mi hermana.

- es una película de suspenso, y prometo que no te obligaré a ligar con ninguna chica! –aseguro, levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia.

Lo miré, poco convencido aun. Thomas era algo insistente con eso de _ligar con chicas,_ y yo que llevaba meses exactamente sin una cita -_como la gente-_.

Mi amigo parecía no comprender mi falta de interés, ya que yo no había confesado nunca abiertamente el motivo de mi creciente desesperación: _Marie_.

- También puedes ir con ese asqueroso gorro de lana que tanto amas para que nadie te reconozca. –dijo, arrojándome mi chaqueta mientras hacia un gesto de repulsión a la gorra que por supuesto llevaba puesta.

Entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿por que eres tan exagerado? ¿Crees que por unas pocas fotografías en una revista o por ser el protagonista de una obra en un teatro desconocido las mujeres chillaran por mí en la calle? –proteste.

Mi adicción por las gorras de lana últimamente no tenía fundamento específico, tal vez solo rescataba el beneficio de que mi indomable cabello se mantuviera a raya.

- veo en tu futuro una multitud de mujeres chillando por ti hermano... y mas vale que comiences desde ahora practicando el "anonimato". SE que lo necesitaras...-replicó mi amigo en otro de sus típicos arranques premonitorios.

-¿sabes que realmente pienso que estas loco Thomas?...te lo he dicho ¿no?

- millones de veces… ¡y por eso me adoras Ed! ¡Vamos, Mark mueve el culo! –dijo, incapaz de reprimir su entusiasmo al ver que me ponía de pie para salir. -"La Casa del miedo" nos espera.-

Nuestro compañero que para variar estaba otra vez ignorando nuestra conversación, seguía nadando en las profundidades musicales haciendo extraños sonidos con la guitarra.

…**.**

- ¿la casa del miedo? ¿Qué clase de película es esa? -dije mirando la cartelera de la atestada sala del cine.

Bien, aclaro que aunque amo la actuación no soy demasiado aficionado a las películas. Prefiero los libros, es mi verdad. Pero no rechazo los buenos trillers, y tengo unas cuantas películas predilectas, solo que mis gustos no son como el del común de la gente… Pero, como ya había visto a la actriz protagonista en otros films, cuando Mark la mencionó supe que, mínimo, era una buena película, Esa mujer había ganado ya varios premios de la Academia por sus actuaciones.

Intentaría tolerarla, por amor a ellos, que solo hacían este sacrificio por amor a mí: su patético y últimamente deprimido amigo.

Después de comprar bebidas y algunos snacks, ingresamos a la sala. Mark había conseguido los mejores lugares, y por suerte -y para decepción de Thomas- ninguna niña chilló ni me reconoció.

La película era un típico triller de miedo y misterio, llevaba varios minutos luchando con el aburrimiento que solía caracterizarme en el último tiempo cuando mi respiración se cortó.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Allí, llenando la inmensa pantalla del cine, estaba el único rostro que creí jamás volver a ver y que me había jurado no olvidar nunca: _Marie_.

Incrédulo me restregué los ojos, pero era ella, era indudable, -o mi mente realmente me estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba enloqueciendo-.

Pero estaba seguro, esa era su voz, y sus ojos, y sus pequeños gestos. No podía dejar de observar el movimiento sus delgadas y pálidas manos…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho y comenzó a doler.

Llevaba meses ocultando mi desesperación, lo único que sabia de ella era un solo maldito nombre: _Marie...Weber_.

Pero, como si fuera una especie de tortura personal, recordaba en detalle cada rasgo de su pálida carita, sus enormes y profundos ojos cafés, su corto y rebelde cabello de tono rubio indefinido, y el tono suave y profundo de su voz. No tenia que cerrar los ojos para ver otra vez las líneas de su delgado y estilizado cuerpo, que ocultaba detrás de esa manera casi varonil de vestirse, y que el vestido de Julieta descubrió con asombro para mí.

Lo irrisorio es que no tenia nada mas, ni un teléfono, ni una dirección de email, mucho menos una dirección real, solo el recuerdo de su rostro, y del de su padre: un señor serio, de cabello algo gris y prolija barba de candado, que de paso, se parecía muy poco a ella.

Seguramente miraba la pantalla con ojos desorbitados porque asusté a Thomas.

- ¿que te sucede Ed?

El rostro preocupado de mi amigo me escrutaba en la oscuridad.

- es... es_.., ella_. –balbucee.

-¿quien?

- la niña del teatro. La que desapareció… – dije en un susurro ahogado, señalando estupidamente la pantalla.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en su rostro y Thomas se movía en su asiento exasperado por mi desquiciada reacción.

- ¿de que hablas, te volviste loco? –mascullo, tratando de no levantar la voz, Ya que algunas personas comenzaban a mirarnos.

- no, jamás olvidaría esa voz, ese rostro, te juro que es ella. –dije, sin darme demasiada cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir, pero Thomas no se inmuto con la revelación, aunque ahora me prestaba toda su atención.

- ¿estas seguro?

- como que me llamo Edward.

- vale, veremos su nombre en los créditos...-dijo, acomodándose nuevamente y volviendo su concentración a la película.

Asentí, y por el resto de las casi dos horas que duró la película, bebí cada detalle de ella, aun incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Definitivamente era mi Marie. Era su voz, y sus pequeños gestos, y su risa.

y por si me quedaba alguna duda, el cosquilleo en mi estómago me lo confirmaba. El mismo que sentí aquel domingo en cada línea de la obra, cada vez que ella hablaba, reía o me miraba mientras actuábamos.

Thomas había estado aquella noche del estreno en el teatro mirando la obra. Y había estado tan consternado como el resto de nosotros por la extraña aparición, -mas que desaparición- abrupta de aquella muchacha en el teatro, que impulso la obra en una sola noche.

Habiamos hablado de ello solo lo necesario para tratar de encontrarla. El resto era solo mío, y era la razón de mi repentino cambio de humor… Algo que me negaba a admitir en voz alta incluso a mi mejor amigo, hasta esta noche.

- aquí esta: Isabella Marie Swan. – sonrió Thomas, frotando las manos con satisfacción, luego de que al terminar la película regresáramos al departamento y nos instaláramos en su laptop a googlear su nombre.

_-…Americana, nacida el 13 de septiembre de... hija de Rene Dywer ... productora de cine y televisión y Charlie Swan.. Fue descubierta a la temprana edad de 8 años y participo de publicidades, cortos y algunos episodios televisivos. Algunas películas extranjeras como…. y forma parte del elenco del reciente estreno junto a … Janet FOSTer..._

Thomas leía en voz alta su breve biografía disponible en Internet, y yo no podía creérmelo. Ahora la dueña de mis sueños tenía un nombre, y sabía que era el real. Ella era inalcanzable, pero real

-al menos no me mintió con su nombre. –suspire, luego que termináramos de leer absolutamente todo lo que encontramos de ella.

Thomas estalló en una carcajada al escucharme y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- lo siento... es que...me resulta increíble la situación.-se disculpó, tratando de mostrar compostura pero sin lograrlo.

- si, no puedo creerlo. Pero tiene sentido, ella definitivamente era demasiado talentosa...y desapareció sin dejar rastro. –comente, ignorándolo.

- lo que es mas extraño es como llego ella ahí ¿no te parece? – reflexiono.

En eso tenia razón.

- si, me pregunto si algún día podré saberlo. – dije mas bien para mi mismo ahora.

-lo harás. –

Thomas se había puesto serio, y en su voz había absoluta seguridad.

Vale, ya había comenzado otra vez con su fase de "vidente".

- ¿eh? –dije, mirándolo con reproche. No estaba para burlas ahora. Acababa de admitir que una chica que vi solo por dos días me tenia trastornado, y además, acababa de descubrir que ella era –a partir de esta película al menos- asquerosamente famosa, y para rematarla, ella vivía al otro lado del mundo.

Un lugar que era totalmente inaccesible para mi.

- deberías estar contento Edward. La vida te sonríe, ¿que no lo notaste?- dijo ahora el delirante de mi amigo, sacudiendome con sus manos en mis hombros.

- ¿de que hablas?

- piénsalo...si tu película tiene éxito,-y lo tendrá-, ya sabes como fue con las anteriores, se verán el próximo año en la entrega de los premios de la Academia, tendrás que ir… y ella estará ahí, -soltó Thomas como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, y lo quede mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿que? –dijo, al ver mi expresión incrédula. - ¿Piensas que tu pequeño papel será tan poco importante que no tendrás que ir allá?

- yo...no lo se, ni siquiera he pensado en la película aun... –dije, mientras procesaba la idea..-además, sabes que nunca iré por mis propios medios a América, no tengo dinero para ello.

- lo tendrás, espera a que leas el contrato... y además, solo tienes que esperar ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año y medio?

La conversación era totalmente ridícula. Ni siquiera sabia porque seguía contestándole ..

_¿Es que Thomas no se daba cuenta?_

Empezaba a creer que él vivía en una realidad paralela…

- ella ya me habrá olvidado para ese entonces.- masculle.

Aquello era más que evidente. Su mundo era totalmente distinto al mio. Tal vez ya ni siquiera me recordaba. Era lo lógico.

Yo solo había sido un extraño pasatiempo dentro de un extraño incidente de solo un día en el que nuestros caminos se cruzaron…

- tal vez no, o tal vez tu ya lo hayas echo cuando conozcas a alguna chica talentosa y ardiente en el set…-bromeo mi amigo, sonando mas normal ahora, pero supe que estaba equivocado.

- no lo creo, no me ha interesado nadie… _desde que la vi a ella_…-admití.

- O tal vez ella ya ha visto tus fotos en las revistas...- continuó Thomas, ajeno a la desesperación que me habia provocado tal admisión…

_¿es que no iba a dejar de delirar?_

- ¿y que con eso?- rezongué.

- que eres guapo Ed, y si ella te reconoció… seguramente estará siguiendo tus pasos, tal como lo estas haciendo tu ahora.-dijo, señalando la pantalla de la notebook donde todavía se veía el resultado de la búsqueda en google.

Me reí con desgano.

- Estas viendo demasiadas películas ¿sabes? -dije, palmeando su espalda. -no soy tan importante para ella Thomas...ella es famosa, sus padres trabajan en el ambiente... lleva años en ese ambiente...¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿tu que sabes?

- vale, ya no quiero hablar mas de esto. Además tengo que dormir algo, mañana tengo un vuelo temprano que tomar…y por la tarde empieza mi nueva vida.

_Miles de kilómetros mas allá…._

_(Bella pov)_

Mis vacaciones se extendieron más de lo pensado, ya que al llegar a casa mi agente me comunico que no tendríamos que hacer promoción de la película hasta una semana antes del estreno, y este era recién en tres meses.

Estaba penosamente aburrida, mi madre seguía trabajando en Australia y mi padre estaba de viaje por negocios.

Las clases ya habían comenzado, asi que ya no tenía a Angela, la hija de Rudolf, revoloteando por la casa durante el dia para entretenerme con ella.

Decidí salir a caminar por la playa un rato.

Recogí mi cabello bajo una gorra de béisbol blanca, y con las gafas de sol, un short gastado de jeans y una remera de tiras blancas y mis amadas converse salí a caminar por la costanera.

Decidí que era hora de aumentar mi colección de revistas, -al menos hasta que pudiera ir al centro y perderme en una buena librería-. Estaba mortalmente aburrida sin libros nuevos que leer y con mis tareas del profesor particular terminadas.

Pare en uno de los innumerables puestos de revistas que estaban cerca de la playa y elegí algunas. Una de música, que tanto me gustaba, unas Vogue para mi amiga Corine, que estaría de visita en los próximos días y seguramente se alegraría por que estaba _mejorando mis gustos_.

Luego me puse a ojear algunas extranjeras.

La respiración se me cortó cuando entre las páginas de una de ellas reconocí un rostro y un cabello cobrizo que no había logrado olvidar en semanas.

La compre. Y luego de renovar mi botella de agua helada, fui a sentarme a mi lugar favorito de la playa y hojee frenéticamente en la revista hasta encontrar nuevamente la pagina que buscaba.

Allí estaba.

Era el inconfundible rostro de Edward, _mi Romeo_, posando en una serie de sexies fotografías como modelo de una conocida marca de ropa de hombre en Londres.

Verlo me quito la respiración otra vez, era realmente lindo. Y su nombre, o al menos su nombre artístico era Edward Cullen.

La breve reseña al final de las fotos decía que había sido descubierto como modelo recientemente en un teatro de los suburbios de Londres, y que además de su afición para la actuación era un talentoso músico y solía tocar en algunos bares reconocidos de la ciudad por las noches, junto a dos de sus amigos.

Pensé que seria maravilloso escuchar su música otra vez. Recordaba su voz claramente aun: suave como el terciopelo, profunda y melodiosa.

Me maldije nuevamente por tener todavía 13 años y cerré la revista con furia.

Un chico hermoso como el no se fijaría nunca en una niña con cuerpo de varón como yo.

Volví a casa con el peor de los humores.

Rudolph, sentado en el parque junto a la casita en que vivia con un periódico en las manos me interceptó al pasar.

- ¿otra vez extrañando Londres pequeña?

_Definitivamente este hombre me conocía más que mi propia familia_.

Me volví con una sonrisa triste y le alargue la revista.

- ¡y tu que decías que no lo volverías a ver nunca mas!-dijo con entusiasmo.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

_¿Es que no entendía nada este hombre?_

- el tiempo pasa rápido niña, cuando menos te lo imagines sus caminos se cruzaran y volverán a encontrarse.

- El nunca se fijaría en una niña como yo Rudolph, y mucho menos ahora. Tu sabes tanto como yo como es este ambiente. El es demasiado atractivo, seguramente ya tiene una fila de chicas esperando.

- corrección: el _ya se fijo en ti_, pequeña. Y algo me dice que alguien más que tú y yo no ha olvidado aquella noche.

- ¿por que estas tan seguro?

-¿por que no habría de estarlo? –me replico, y largue todo mi aire exasperada.

- vale, me voy de aquí antes de que empieces con tu locura sobre corazonadas, intuiciones y esas cosas...

- algún día simplemente me darás la razón Bella. –le oi decir, justo antes de desaparecer en el interior de mi casa.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que les vaya gustando... y nos vemos en la proxima!<p>

o en twitter lakent_sb.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Me olvidaste<strong>

**(Dos años después)**

_**(Edward pov)**_

-¡te dije que me olvidaría! ¡Dos años es mucho tiempo!

Terminé de arrancar mi corbata a tirones apenas entramos a la habitación del hotel y la arrojé sin mirar donde caía.

Me sentí un completo idiota.

Yo, Edward Cullen, con 19 años ya, aun no lograba quitar de mi cabeza a una estupida niña con la que compartí solo unas horas de mi vida dos años atrás…

Thomas tenía razón.

Sí, yo iba a viajar a América con mi propio dinero y las muchachas chillarían por mi cuando me vieran en la calle.

_(En realidad ellas no chillaban mi nombre sino el de mi personaje:el chico guapo que moría trágicamente en la saga, dejando a una novia llorosa y dándole una nota romántica al asunto)_

Y yo volvería a ver a _mi Marie_ en la entrega de premios de la Academia, porque mi pequeño papel en la película finalmente hizo estragos entre las adolescentes y por la continuidad de mi contrato tendría que estar allí.

Si,Thomas tenia razón, Bella estaría allí también…

Bella, o Marie, como había decidido llamarla en mi corazón, porque ese era el nombre que ella me había dado _a mí._

Claro que ella ni me reconoció, ni me buscó... _ni estaba sola_.

No, ella estaba colgada del brazo de su compañero estelar de turno, el de su última película...Un chico algo pequeño de tamaño, apenas más alto que ella, un tal Mike algo, de ojos claros, de un color indefinido y con el cabello rubio, corto y prolijo.

A la legua se veía que estaba embobado con ella, y no la había soltado en ningún momento.

Me pregunté si eran novios, Marie tenía ya 15 años… y ella estaba totalmente _hermosa._

Su cabello había crecido bastante y estaba mucho menos rojizo de lo que lo recordaba, con aquellas ondas castañas naturales ahora se parecía mucho más a mi Julieta…

Y su cuerpo…

Tenía mucho mas curvas de las que recordaba también, enfundado en ese vestido que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

La observé como un maniático durante toda la ceremonia, intentando descifrar su vínculo con el chico.

Su lenguaje corporal me lo confirmó todo. Estaba seguro, si no eran novios todavía lo serian pronto.

La atracción entre ellos era notable, al menos la de él, y ella se veía cómoda con el... no lo rechazaba, y él, no había dejado de tocarla de alguna manera durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí.

Como nota de la noche, nuestras miradas no se encontraron ni una sola vez.

Me dejé caer ruidosamente en el sillón de la habitación, enterrando la cabeza entre mis manos y tirando de mis cabellos, como si arrancándolos pudiera también arrancarla a ella por un momento de mi mente, y mi corazón dejaría de doler, un momento al menos.

-no seas melodramático Edward, tal vez ella ha estado tan ocupada que no ha visto tu película y no te ha reconocido. O no recuerda tu nombre. O tal vez solo te reconozca cuando la tengas frente a frente…tú también has cambiado en dos años…

- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! –Grite sin control.-... yo… no puedo olvidarla, y si no lo hago creo que enloqueceré.

Thomas era mi mejor amigo.

Desde que comencé con mi nueva vida de actor de cine reconocido, el me acompañaba a las filmaciones siempre que podía, y especialmente en las tediosas giras de promoción de la saga en la que había participado.

Era un cable a tierra, mi contacto con la realidad.

Su paciencia hacia mí era infinita, dado lo retorcida y melodramática que podía ser mi mente en momentos como estos. Además, él era el único con el que hablaba de Marie.

Se puso de pie con gesto decidido y anunció.

- bien, Edward Cullen, creo que es hora de que aproveches tu fama y salgas con alguien.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, claramente su paciencia se estaba agotando. No podía culparlo después de dos malditos años escuchándome lloriquear como niña por una mujer que…

No. Estaba seguro de que si fuera al revés, yo no hubiera tenido tanta paciencia.

Iba a replicar pero, la verdad, después de ponerme un momento en su lugar, la idea de aguantar casi dos años a tu mejor amigo deprimido por una mujer que vivía del otro lado del mundo….

_¡Qué digo, una niña…una niña que me había dado vuelta como una media y en pocas horas nada más_!

Empecé a considerar la idea de que era tiempo de darle una oportunidad.

Tal vez...

- No lo se Thomas, sabes bien que no soy de esos.-admití, receloso aun.

- solo salgamos, contacta con alguien, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, pero hermano ¡necesitas distraerte, algo de diversión! ¡Pareces un muerto!

- No, no lo estoy, estas exagerando…y no usaré a una chica solo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Bella.

Thomas resopló, estaba realmente enojado ahora, aun así largó las palabras suavemente, aunque podía percibir claramente la tensión en su mandíbula.

- Edward… ¡escúchame por una vez! si no cambias de actitud, perderás todo lo que has logrado solo por mostrarte por la vida como un cadáver viviente que se arrastra y no le importa nada.

Lo miré, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando contener la furia que desataban sus malditas y acertadas palabras. El tenía razón…otra vez. Yo lo sabia, pero no lograba contener mi desesperación.

Thomas siguió con su perorata.

-si sigues dejándote caer así, nadie más querrá contratarte, lo sabes… y si al menos tu obsesión por ella te inspirara música decente…

_Otro palo para mi bolsa… _

Definitivamente no había vuelto a componer nada decente desde que Marie había desaparecido.

- Gracias… realmente me inspiras con tus palabras.-dije, intentando ser sarcástico.

- De nada, estoy a tus órdenes.

Me acerqué a la ventana. Me perdí un poco en la vista de la ciudad. Estábamos en algún piso por arriba del décimo en un lujoso hotel cerca de Hollywood..

Thomas se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Eres como un hermano Ed, no puedo ver que sigas tirando tu vida por la borda por una chica que solo viste ¡una vez! ¡Si tanto la quieres solo búscala y termina el asunto de una vez! No puedes seguir así…

- esta bien, solo por hoy aceptaré tu propuesta de salir, pero nada de citas a ciegas… organiza algo con el grupo y vayamos a algún lado esta noche.

Thomas tomó el teléfono y lo oí conversar animadamente con Keyra y Steve, dos de mis compañeros del set con los que habíamos desarrollado cierta amistad en los últimos meses, ya que todos éramos nuevos dentro de un grupo que venía trabajando juntos por tres años.

Al menos eran tan aburridos como yo, ya que optaron por ir a cenar, nada de bares ni boliches habían pedido, y Thomas, resignado, estuvo de acuerdo.

_**(Bella pov)**_

Las manos de Mike estuvieron posesivamente sobre mí durante toda la maldita ceremonia.

Si no era mi mano, era mi brazo, mi cintura, sobre los hombros, tocándome el cabello…

_¡agg!..._

Estaba que explotaba de la rabia.

Lo peor era que los malditos paparazzi habían tomado fotos de "nuestro contacto" desde todos los ángulos posibles, y a riesgo de dejarme ciega con los flashes. Eso significaba que todas las revistas de chismes mañana seguramente tendrían alguna nota rosa con nuestros nombres.

_Vale, de vuelta estaba siendo tan quejosa… _

Dándole a las cosas el lugar que se merecen, se supone que debería estar agradecida de que mi papel en primera película importante tuviera una nominación, y mucho más de que la ultima película, la que se estaba estrenando desde pocas semanas atrás en los cines, tuviera tan buenas criticas.

Mi carrera estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados considerando mi corta edad.

Debería estar contenta.

Pero gracias ello, todos los ojos estaban también sobre nosotros, y mucho más ahora, debido a los rumores que corrían de un supuesto romance entre los protagonistas, en este caso Mike y yo.

Rumores que las actitudes de Mike colaboraban tanto a desmentir.

_¡Ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando otra vez de esto!_

Los rumores al principio, admito sinceramente, no me molestaron en lo absoluto. Nunca fui de las que leían o se molestaban por las cosas que inventaran las revistas. Pero rumores con fotos "probándolo" eran otra cosa. Y realmente las actitudes de Mike hoy iban a hacerle ganar el premio a _novio del año._

Estaba molesta, muy molesta con él, y era solo por una cosa: _Edward Cullen._

Él estaba allí, y yo no tenía manera ni excusa para acercarme hasta donde él estaba.

No conocía a casi nadie de su grupo, la mayoría eran actores ingleses, y debido a mi conocida timidez, no era habitual que saliera a saludar gente en los eventos a los que asistía -siempre más por obligación que por gusto-.

Si lo hacía ahora, si de repente me acercara a él, tendría que darle alguna explicación a Mike para que me dejara sola unos minutos.

No es como que quisiera que Mike me acompañara a saludar a Edward, tampoco quería hablar de Edward con Mike. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

_¿Déjame ir a saludar al elenco de los Magos, soy fan de ellos y dejar que me viera saludar solo a uno?_

Moría por volver a hablar con Edward alguna vez… pero intuía que un lugar tan público no seria el indicado para un reencuentro y no tuve el valor.

No, solo de pensar en la escenita que Mike montaría después…

Tampoco es como que pudiera quedarme mirándole fijamente desde donde yo estaba, y a riesgo de ser descubierta, así que me resigné a devorarlo solo en los momentos en que su hermoso rostro aparecía en la pantalla gigante, cuando la cámara lo tomaba en los paneos que daba para la transmisión televisiva.

Me pregunte en qué cosa estarían perdidos sus ojos verdes.

Por momentos su expresión era triste, y de a ratos se veía tan intensa su mirada, concentrada en algo o en alguien...tal vez su novia estaba entre la gente.

Había visto que una de las chicas del elenco se inclinaba con frecuencia hacia el y reían. _¿Seria ella su novia?_

Me sentí estupida de pensar que yo ocuparía algún lugar en sus pensamientos después de dos años y de vernos una sola vez.

_¿Como podría creer que él me recordaría?_

Yo había cambiado bastante también, mi cabello ahora tenía mi color natural, un tono rubio miel intenso, casi castaño, y estaba mucho mas largo. Yo incluso había crecido unos centímetros y tenía un poco más de curvas, que hoy resaltaban bastante con el vestido que mi asistente personal me obligó a usar para la ocasión...

Después de pensarlo un rato, me di cuenta de lo innegable: _Edward no me reconocería ahora_.

No. A menos que me hubiera visto en aquella primera película y supiera mi verdadero nombre...

Y eso era mi culpa, por no haber tenido el valor de decirle la verdad en aquel momento.

Una estupidez, ahora que me daba cuenta, yo había tenido mi oportunidad y la había perdido.

Si él apenas se había fijado en mi cuando era un sencillo chico de Londres, ahora que llevaba tanto tiempo en el ambiente, y rodeado de chicas que chillaban por él cuando lo veían pasar, no había ninguna razón que me hiciera pensar que me recordara.

No. Edward jamás me reconocería si le hablara ahora...Era una ridícula por solo pensarlo.

Al borde de las lágrimas corrí hacia mi auto cuando la ceremonia terminó.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de mi fiel Rudolf, el sonrió, moviendo su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente lo que me sucedía.

El era el único que conocía mi secreta afición por cierta saga de libros y películas de magos adolescentes, y que llevaba la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me había llevado al cine para verla _de nuevo..._

Es que las escasas escenas de Edward valían la pena... _él estaba tan sexy.. _

Ver su sonrisa, oír su voz…ni que hablar de todas las veces que había buscado en Internet sus entrevistas, o chismes y fotos en fansites, tratando de averiguar si tenía novia o algo más de su vida…

O simplemente sus nuevos proyectos laborales.

Nunca había encontrado comentarios sobre su vida privada o sentimental.

Alguna vez mencionaba a sus padres, y la sacrificada carrera de su hermana como compositora y me preguntaba si seguiría cantando. Tal vez el chico era muy reservado con sus asuntos personales. Si era así, nos parecíamos bastante, aunque yo tampoco es que tuviera mucha vida privada para ocultar...

Arrojé el vestido sobre la cama apenas llegué a mi cuarto y casi con desesperación corrí al baño.

Necesitaba relajarme, urgente.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, encontré la nota de mi madre recordándome que el vestido para la cena de esta noche estaba en su closet y que estuviera lista a tiempo.

Unas horas después, me dirigía silenciosa en el auto nuevamente a la ciudad. Iba con la vista perdida en las calles cuando mi teléfono sonó.

- Mike… ¿qué sucede?... si, ya estamos llegando... si espérame adentro. No, no quiero una persecución de paparazzis. …ok, Chao.

Resoplé mientras guardaba el teléfono nuevamente en la diminuta cartera de diseñador que llevaba haciendo juego con el vestido. Rudolf me miró por el espejo retrovisor con cierta preocupación.

-siempre podemos no llegar Bella, sabes que no tienes que obligarte a nada.

- no, no. no sabes como es Mike, si no le doy el gusto no lo dejará, el simplemente no entiende un _no_ como respuesta.

Mike había organizado una cena-fiesta-recepción para todo el elenco de nuestra película en un prestigioso restaurante y me había presionado toda la semana para que le asegurara que estaría ahí.

Negarme no era una opción, aunque yo era una chica que detestaba las fiestas, los lugares públicos, las multitudes y los vestidos de diseñador.

- Bella, Bella, ¿estas conciente de que si sigues así ese chico un día que te pedirá ser su novia y aunque le digas que no será como si le hubieras dado el si?- preguntó Rudolph con su habitual tono paternal de preocupación.

- me temo que si.

- me preocupas Bella, tu te mereces una relación de verdad, con alguien que pueda verte como eres, una persona que no escucha difícilmente preste atención a algo mas profundo...

- ya lo se... -suspire.-yo, desearía haber sido más astuta antes ¿sabes? pero no fue fácil guardar las distancias en el set,

Nop, no fue fácil.

Luego de casi catorce horas diarias de filmación y convivencia obligada durante meses junto con tu co-estrella y ensayando tantas escenas románticas...que en un momento…

_Si, lo admito: Mike me agradó mucho, y de verdad... y nos hicimos cercanos. _

Solo que cuando estábamos nuevamente en la vida real, él no era lo que mostraba y ya era tarde para volver atrás algunas cosas…

-ahora ya sabes como es...- completó.

- si, pero no tengo manera de escapar de él...

- no, a menos que le salga una filmación en Siberia por dos años para la próxima semana, -bufó Rudolf, haciéndome reír.

- bueno, por lo pronto yo tengo que comenzar a grabar en dos semanas y estaré un mes sin viajar a casa y trabajando sin descansos. No creo que Mike se aparezca por el set.

-bueno, yo creo que si lo hará, pero como no lo dejaran estar contigo mas que un par de horas al día, tal vez desista de perder su "valioso tiempo" esperando por la hora del almuerzo para verte.

- Ojalá… al menos eso es mejor que nada. Por suerte tendré a mi chofer estrella allí para rescatarme. -dije palmeando cariñosamente el hombro de Rudolf.

- cualquier cosa por ti pequeña, sabes que siempre serás mi niña Bella, y te defenderé con uñas y dientes...

- te lo agradezco. Sabes no se que haría a veces sin ti...si se pudiera elegir creo que serias mi padre.

_**Edward pov**_

-¡Vamos Cullen! ¡Mueve tu culo!

-Ya, ya, ¡ni que fuéramos a la casa blanca! -Rezongué.

Keyra y Steve nos miraban divertidos desde la puerta de la habitación mientras Thomas tiraba de mí, arrastrándome para que saliéramos de una vez para la bendita cena.

-¡De verdad pareces un viejo Edward! -bromeó Steve.- tal vez deberías considerar eso para tu próxima audición…si, una película sobre ancianos y tu de protagonista…

-Si, ¡al menos no tendrás que trabajar la actitud! –agregó Keyra divertida.

-Bla, bla bla, vamonos…-gruñi, enfadado por tantas burlas.

-Si, tal vez sea falta de comida tanto mal humor. -Replicó Thomas, cerrando la habitación.

-¿y a donde se supone que iremos? –pregunté tratando de iniciar una conversación verdadera.

- oh, es un buen restaurante, muy elegante, ya verás Edward, te gustará.- sonrío Keyra con entusiasmo.

-Espero que sea de comida italiana, no tengo muchas ganas de lidiar con platos complicados…-volvi a quejarme.

- ¡hey Cullen, Cullen!… estamos en Hollywood, ¡el sueño de cualquiera! ¿Podrías… solo por esta noche?

La pregunta de Thomas quedó inconclusa, pero comprendí rápidamente y decidí por una vez hacer el esfuerzo.

Al menos estábamos con Steve y Keyra, y no con ninguno de los superficiales que no soportaba del set.

Me sentía cómodo con ellos y habíamos salido juntos algunas veces.

Con Keyra teníamos mucho en común, no solo el amor por la actuación sino que habíamos crecido en la misma ciudad, aunque nos conocimos en la película. Solíamos ligar retos por cuchichear demasiado mientras trabajábamos.

-Aquí, -dijo Steve con satisfacción cuando la limo que teníamos a disposición se detuvo.

El lugar era impresionante, no era lo que estaba imaginando para una pequeña salida en grupo precisamente. El edificio tenía varias plantas y había varios ambientes, separados por escaleras y pasadizos. Se notaba que en uno de los salones habría una fiesta.

-deben bajar ahora, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Están llegando los invitados a una fiesta que habrá esta noche.- dijo nuestro chofer abriéndonos las puertas.

-mmm me pregunto qué clase de gente vendrá a este lugar- reflexionó Steve observando la acera.

- yo creo que de los mas famosos…mira ese auto -señaló Thomas.

- mas bien mira los vestidos… menos mal que tenemos reservaciones, -dijo Keyra mirando apenada sus propias ropas.

Ninguno había pensado antes en ese detalle.

Prácticamente habíamos arrojado los esmóquines en el fondo del closet cuando llegamos de la ceremonia, y aunque Keyra lucía un delicado vestido, estábamos demasiado "sencillos".

-por aquí señores - señaló un camarero, luego de que Keyra se encargara de reclamar la reserva.

El hombre nos guió con elegancia por un largo pasillo y unas escaleras y nos señalo una discreta mesa para cuatro personas en un cálido salón.

Keyra y Thomas se sentaron mirando hacia la ventana que daba a una hermosa vista a la ciudad, y Steve y yo lo hicimos viendo hacia un enorme ventanal que daba a un patio interno, y dejaba ver parte del salón contiguo. El salón de la fiesta.

El camarero no tardó en venir y ofrecernos unas bebidas mientras decidíamos lo que íbamos a comer.

Para no perder mi costumbre, rápidamente elegí un plato de pastas y una gaseosa.

Mi mirada se perdió con facilidad en lo que sucedía en el salón frente a mí, mientras escuchaba de fondo el parloteo de Keyra y Steve, seguido por las risas alternadas de Thomas.

La gente que llegaba iba llenando poco a poco el enorme salón contiguo iba de gala.

Thomas pateó mis piernas por debajo de la mesa, llamando la atención a la conversación. Estaba siendo amargo y desatento, pero realmente no tenía ninguna gana de estar allí.

-¿que tiene de interesante tu vista? –preguntó, llamando la atención de los chicos sobre mi. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-nada –masculle.

-¿te aburrimos?-pregunto levantando la ceja ahora, desafiante.

-no, es solo… lo de siempre, -bufe bajito.

-Inténtalo…

Keyra, que estaba sentada frente a mí y comenzó a mirarnos con preocupación.

-¿te sucede algo Cullen?

-Oh no, es solo otro de sus ataques de anciano -explicó Thomas, haciendo que estallaran en risas.

Iba a replicar cuando nuestro camarero llegó con la cena.

-¿de que va la fiesta? –preguntó Steve al camarero.

-Oh, en realidad no es una fiesta en toda regla, solo es una cena del elenco de una película que esta teniendo mucho éxito esta semana…

- se ven algo _ostentosos_.-comentó Keyra observando ahora el salon.

- es porque es algo especial, creo que están oficializando un romance…dicen que es el de los protagonistas. -Contestó el camarero con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿alguien conocido? -Preguntó Keyra, ahora curiosa.

- no lo creo, al menos no tanto como ustedes, -replicó el tipo, mirándome fijamente. Y haciendo que me encogiera de repente en el fondo de mi silla.

-Por cierto, ¿no me darías tu autógrafo para mi hija? –dijo, poniendo una pequeña libreta frente a mis manos.

-¿yo?

- si, Eres Edward Cullen. No confundiría tu cabello ni en sueños, mi hija tiene la habitación llena de posters de tu personaje.

Sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y Thomas ahogaba su risita frente a mí.

- Por supuesto ¿a nombre de quien?-conteste, con toda la cortesía que era posible. El respeto por mis fans iba mas alla cualquier brote de anciano que tuviera.

-Isabella.- dijo el hombre.

Thomas y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas al oírlo.

-si, lo se. Solo tiene 10 años. –el tipo rodó los ojos. -Culpen a su madre por el nombre, ella es fanática de una escritora sudamericana que se llama así...

- Es un nombre muy bonito- comente.

- si, y últimamente está de moda parece- agregó Thomas sarcástico y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- es verdad, hay una actriz ahora, es muy joven y hermosa también… Isabella…¿Swan? -Comentó Keyra, haciendo gala de sus hábitos faranduleros.

- oh, si una niña adorable y muy talentosa por cierto. ¿La conocen?- preguntó el camarero mientras yo escribía la breve dedicatoria.

- no. -Contestamos todos al unísono.

- tal vez tengan suerte, dicen que estará aquí esta noche.

- ¿aquí? –pregunté, tratando de disimular que me había quedado sin aire de repente.

- si, la fiesta es para ella… ah, y gracias Cullen, -dijo el camarero alejándose antes de que pudiera decir algo, y mostrando la libreta con mi dedicatoria.

Me quedé en blanco, tratando de procesar correctamente sus palabras…

_¿había dicho que Isabella Swan iba a estar aquí, esta noche? ._

"_-La fiesta para ella…"_ –resonó en mi mente nuevamente la voz del camarero, y una extraña sensación de pánico comenzó a invadirme.

_¿No había dicho antes el tipo que era una especie de compromiso o algo de hacer un romance oficial? ¿Estaba hablando de ella? ¿Dónde rayos estaban los padres de esa niña de 15 años? ¿Quién en su sano juicio permite algo así? Esta bien, esta bien… son los celos los que hablan…pero ¿esto no podía estar sucediendo, o si?_

Entonces la vi.

Bella venía entrando a aquel patio interno contiguo a nuestro salón con un vestido celeste, largo, el cabello suelto, apenas agarrado por unas hebillas brillantes, plateadas a los costados y el rostro angelical.

Justo en la puerta se colgó del brazo de una mujer con el cabello corto, algo más oscuro, que indudablemente era su madre.

Tenían los rasgos calcados.

Todo a partir de alli sucedió en cámara lenta…

Los paparazis que se adelantaron,

Los flashes que la cegaron y el tipo…

El mismo tipo que hoy temprano en la ceremonia no dejaba de tocarla… Caminó hacia ella, y con un gesto de aprobación de su madre, la tomó por la cintura y ¡la besó! ¡Frente a mis narices!

y todos estallaron en aplausos.

- ¡Edward! –chilló Keyra cuando, con mi brusco movimiento al levantarme, su vaso de vino se volcó.

- Lo siento, tengo que salir de aquí… ¡ahora! –me disculpe rápidamente y comencé a caminar desesperado hacia la salida.

_No, esto no podía estar pasándome…_

_ella no podía estar oficialmente con alguien, Marie no podía haberme olvidado asi… _

_yo… yo definitivamente soy un desquiciado…_

_Estaba mal, todo estaba mal, ella me había olvidado y yo era un anormal._

_El anormal que no podía dejar de pensar en ella cada día de los últimos malditos dos años como si hubiera pasado toda mi vida junto a ella._

-¡Edward espera! – oi el grito a mis espaldas, pero no me detuve a esperar a Thomas.

Una vez en la vereda yo simplemente corrí, hasta quedar sin aliento,

…y darme cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde estaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...<strong>_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todas las que esta semana me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos! me alegran la vida. aunque tambien quisiera saber que piensan tantas lectoras silenciosas... jeje.**_

_**De todos modos: **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Lakentsb**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes. Solo juego un poco con ellos, creando una historia que es completamente MIA.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todas! <em>**

**_He vuelto... _**

**_Me estuve poniendo al dia con la escritura, sobre todo de los nuevos capitulos de TAN LEJOS DEL AMANECER, que no son otra cosa que los EPOV de MI CREPUSCULO, narrados como si fueran una historia aparte. Hay muchas cosas que Edward mencionó a la pasada en esa historia y no estaban escritas... Ahora lo estarán..._**

**_¡Tambien estoy feliz! porque estaba segura que tenia escritos algunos capitulos más de Quimica, desde que la comence el año pasado y no los encontraba... (mi PC fue rescatada dos veces y no habia terminado de revisar los Backups que me hizo mi buen amigo el Tecnico salvador de discos rigidos) y estan! asi que estoy agregando algunas ideas faltantes y nuevamente inspirada para continuar con ella..._**

**_ya voy a seguir subiendo más de esta historia, que confieso, casi la siento como un primer Fic, porque es completamente imaginada._**

**_ahora, con uds el capitulo de hoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Engañados<strong>

**(Bella Pov)**

Rudolph estacionó el auto con la calma de siempre frente al exclusivo restaurante donde seria la cena, fiesta o lo que fuera que Mike habia organizado, y se volteó a mirarme antes de abrir la puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

-¿Estas segura de esto Isabella? Solo tienes que decírmelo y nos iremos lejos de aquí.- espetó con voz grave.

Me sorprendió que me llamara Isabella, pero mucho más el tono de preocupación en su voz, y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción tan exagerada.

-Es solo una fiesta con el elenco Rudolph, nada del otro mundo, creo que puedo con ella ¿no te parece?

-¿tu madre no te dijo?-preguntó aun más sorprendido que yo, y mi estómago se encogió. Definitivamente su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿decirme que cosa?-pregunté con cautela.

Rudolph se revolvió molesto en su asiento, y pude oír que mascullaba algo entre dientes cuyo significado no logré comprender:

_ -no puedo creerlo, hasta donde piensa llegar esta mujer…_

-¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme mi madre? –pregunté, ya ansiosa por la tardanza.

- Isabella, tu madre…

Pero no terminó de hablar, ni siquiera comenzó a hacerlo, porque los nudillos impacientes de mi madre ya estaban golpeando su ventanilla, y Rudolph quitó el seguro de las puertas como advertencia para que retrocediera y le diera lugar de abrirla y poder salir sin golpearla.

-Sra Swan… -saludó con su habitual tono calmo. Mi madre lo ignoró, y comenzó con su típica perorata.

- ¿Qué diablos haces niña? Apresúrate, ¿Que no vez que ya está todo el mundo aquí? Y después dices que no te gusta ser el centro de atención…fíjate que llegar tarde…

Esbozando mi mejor sonrisa feliz, salí del auto con ayuda de Rudolf.

_-Malditos tacones, maldito peinado, maldito vestido de diseñador…_

Tratando de controlar mi creciente mal humor, di unos pasos tambaleantes hasta llegar junto a mi madre y dirigirnos juntas hacia la puerta. Todo antes de que la salva de flashes me cegara.

_¿De donde rayos salieron tantos paparazzi?_

Me volteé buscando a Rudolph con la mirada y él esbozó una sonrisa triste desde donde estaba, de pie junto al auto:

_-"se fuerte"_-moduló sin voz, antes de que me volviera hacia mi madre.

El rostro hipermaquillado de Rene lucia la típica sonrisa de satisfacción que solía tener cuando todos los detalles del evento- programa- película que estuviera dirigiendo estaba bajo su absoluto control, y ella segura de que sería un éxito rotundo.

Rene tomó mecánicamente mi brazo, y de repente bajó su mirada hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Por Dios Isabella! ¡deja ya de temblar y muévete que nos esperan! –masculló, casi gruñéndome, pero aun esbozando su perfecta y cínica sonrisa.

El pasillo hasta el exclusivo salón que estaba reservado en el primer piso se me hizo interminable. Me sorprendió ver que los periodistas parecieran tener libre acceso esta noche, porque estaban allí adentro también, y no dejaban de disparar sus cámaras.

Mi mirada nerviosa se paseó alrededor, y como nunca en la vida deseé estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Un destello de cabellos rojizos alborotados en el despoblado salón que estaba a la derecha me hizo recordar repentinamente a Edward, y mi mente se perdió por unos segundos en el recuerdo de un momento perfecto y pacifico: _aquel lejano día, los dos tendidos en el césped en medio de un parque, mirando las nubes viajar sobre nuestras cabezas._

No pude evitar suspirar.

El creciente murmullo a nuestro alrededor y los repentinos aplausos me hicieron volver pronto a mi horrible realidad: _llena de flashes..._

De repente ya no comprendí absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía aquí.

Vi a Mike avanzando hacia mí, con su impecable sonrisa y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión totalmente triunfal. Le oi agradecerle algo en un murmullo a mi madre, y luego sentí cómo quitaba mi brazo del brazo de ella y tiraba de mi cintura hacia él.

Cuando iba a preguntarle qué rayos pensaba que estaba haciendo conmigo, sus labios se estamparon en los míos y nos rodeó un rugido atronador de aplausos y vitores.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, de furia y vergüenza, y me aparté, totalmente desconcertada. Vi a mi madre sonreirle a Mike con _¿aprobación?,_ y antes de que pudiera intentar alguna cosa, comenzó la salva de preguntas.

-¿Entonces Sr Newton, es cierto que esta cena es para oficializar los rumores de su noviazgo con su co-estrellala Srta Swan?

-Asi, es, nuestra relación es un hecho como podrán apreciarlo. Isabella y yo estamos juntos hace un tiempo. –Dijo, alzando mi mano, que sostenía entre las suyas y de lo cual hasta ese momento no había estado conciente.

_¿Qué? ¿Juntos? ¿Mike había organizado todo esto? ¿estoy en una maldita rueda de prensa rosa? ¿pero que diablos...?_

-Rene, ¿nos puede decir cómo tomo la petición de Mike para oficializar la relación con su hija? tengo entendido que ella no quiso hacerlo publico hasta tener su aprobación.

-Oh, estoy muy feliz, Mike es un muchacho adorable, todo un caballero. No vi ninguna razón para negarme. Es un orgullo que mi hija se relacione con un chico como el.-contestó mi madre con su sonrisa tonta plasmada en el rostro.

-¿No cree que Isabella es un poco pequeña aun para una relación tan oficial? ¿Su esposo que piensa?

-Oh, nada de eso, Isabella siempre fue muy madura para su edad, y ni mi esposo ni yo vemos el inconveniente en ello.

_¿Qué? ¿Mi padre de acuerdo con esto? _

No podía creerlo. Ellos estaban allí, hablando de _mí_ como si yo ni siquiera estuviera presente. Estaba totalmente en shock .

-Isabella ¿Como te sientes al respecto?

_Y hasta que al fin alguien se da cuenta de que estoy aquí..._

-Yo.. Bueno…

La mirada ceñuda de mi madre me bastó como advertencia de que cuidara lo que iba a decir. ..

_Adiós oportunidad de explicar esta confusión…_

-¿decías Isabella?

-No tengo comentarios, nunca me gusto hacer pública mi vida personal. Pero se ve que a veces no es posible.

Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, y aunque lo intenté, me fui imposible ocultar la decepción en el tono de mi voz. Mi madre apretó mi brazo y se inclino para decirme severamente al oido:

-no te atrevas Isabella, respira y sonríe.-ordenó. Entonces Mike se fijo en mi.

-¿estas bien Bebe? -preguntó con una dulzura que solo me revolvió el estomago del asco.

-Si, solo quisiera ¿sentarme? Es que estos tacones… -dije. Tratando de sonar convincente.

-Señores… si nos disculpan ahora, tenemos una cena esperándonos aquí. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. –dijo Mike con exagerada soltura, tirando ahora de mí hasta que entramos al salón, donde el resto del elenco nos recibió con una salva de aplausos.

Apenas pude me escape al baño y marqué el número de Rudolph. El podria explicarme de que rayos se trataba todo esto... o eso esperaba.

_-¿pequeña? ¿Estas bien? –preguntó y la preocupación teñía su voz._

- No, Rudolph, no, no estoy nada bien...¡y no puedo creer que lo sabias y no me dijiste nada! – medio grité entre dientes, mientras empujaba las puertas para asegurarme de que el lugar estaba vacío.

- _Lo siento Bella, pensé que tu madre te diría algo al respecto. Ella me obligó a guardar silencio, dijo que era un asunto entre ustedes y que yo no tenía derecho alguno a decirte nada... Sabes que para ella soy un simple y prescindible empleado._

-¡Pero yo ni siquiera soy novia de Mike! –exclamé. -Y ahora todos estos periodistas estúpidos saldrán diciendo que lo soy a los cuatro vientos! ¡El ni siquiera me gusta!

-_Lo se, pequeña. Lo siento tanto. –_se lamentó_. -No se cuales son las razones de tu madre realmente. Solo se que Mike es un trepador y que se beneficia de todo esto._

- ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Que beneficio podría darle ser mi novio? No soy la gran cosa.

- _Tienes una carrera brillante mi niña, y él sabe que estando cerca de ti estará mas cerca de la gente correcta y tendrá mas oportunidad de garronear algo para si mismo._

- ¿ Crees que conseguirá un protagónico? ¿Por aparecer conmigo en fotos de revistas rosa? ¿Enserio Rudolph?

_- al menos es lo que él cree que conseguirá…_

**…**

-Isabella ¿se puede saber que es lo que haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que dejaste a tu novio solo en la mesa? ¿Con quien estas hablando? Dame ya ese maldito teléfono.

Mi madre apareció en el baño de la nada y apenas si me dio tiempo de terminar la comunicación. Ni pensar en fingir que me retocaba el maquillaje o el peinado...

- Nada importante mamá, - mascullé, y desapareci el teléfono en mi bolsa antes de que ella lograra quitarmelo. -y Mike no es mi novio, lo sabes.

_Tenía que soltarselo o me iba a morir atragantada de rabia._

- Cuida esa boca niña, que alguien puede oírte y sembrar el rumor equivocado. –me advirtió con una severidad que me asombró.

-¿equivocado? ¿ mama? ¡Hola, soy yo, Bella, _tu hija! -_reclamé, incapas de creer hasta donde llegaba su cinismo.

- ¡No seas tan melodramática quieres! – espetó molesta, mientras retocaba su ya sobrecargado maquillaje y observaba su rostro con detenimiento en el espejo. –ahora ve y hazle el favor al chico, que solo quiere un poco de publicidad. No te cuesta nada fingir que te gusta un poco.

-¿eh? ¿Y todo esto es por publicidad? ¡Yo no quiero publicidad!¡ a mi no me hace falta! ¡Que Mike se busque su camino por sus propios medios! -chille, totalmente indignada por su desfachatez.

-¡Que desconsiderada eres Isabella! Mike es un chico adorable... y no veo en que te perjudica a ti decir que son novios.

- ¡En que no lo somos! ¡y en que yo no quiero un novio! ¿que parte de eso no te queda claro?

- vamos...todas las chicas de tu edad tienen un novio Isabella, es bueno para tu imagen.

- ¿bueno para mi imagen? No me interesa ser como las otras chicas.

-ese es tu problema Isabella.¿sabes lo que dirán de ti muy pronto si no tienes un novio en este ambiente, verdad?

- ¿Qué soy lesbiana? ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? –repliqué, cruzando mis brazos en actitud desafiante.

-¿eso no te importa?

- No. Yo se perfectamente quien soy y que quiero mamá. No necesito ni de la opinión ajena ni de las revistas para definir mi imagen.

-Te recuerdo que eres muy menor de edad todavía para ser tan independiente, y mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo diga, así que ya mismo te regresas a la mesa y terminas de cenar con tu novio.

- ¿o que…? –la desafié. Tentando mi suerte con ello.

- ¡no me desafíes Isabella, no te atrevas a desafiarme!

- me pregunto si papa sabe algo de esto...

- tu padre, -se carcajeo, volviendose hacia mi, con expresión petulante. -Isabella, para cuando volvamos a la casa Charlie ya se estará en el avion… en unas horas estará fuera del país, si mal no recuerdo por los próximos seis meses ¿sabes? Y no creo que mientras tanto tenga tiempo de leer chismes en revistas. Como ves, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contarle a su hijita adorada que tenia un viaje de trabajo…

Me sentí completamente traicionada.

Mordiéndome los labios para no llorar, caminé hacia la puerta, resignada a volver a la maldita cena.

La sonrisa estupida de Mike al verme regresar a la mesa me revolvió el estómago.

_…Y yo que creía que con el tiempo mi vida se volvería mejor y llegaría a sentirme feliz…_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdido.<strong>

_**(Edward pov)**_

_¡Mierda Edward! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconciente?_

Llevaba varios minutos dando vueltas en esa esquina sin tener idea de dónde estaba, cuánto había corrido, o hacia dónde ir.

La única opción coherente que me quedaba era volver sobre mis pasos hasta el mismo restaurante del que había huido, y no iba a tomarla.

_Recuérdate la próxima vez que decidas salir corriendo como un loco por lo menos tomar tu billetera, estúpido Edward Cullen…_

Estúpido es lo que era.

Solo a un estúpido como yo le podía estar pasando esto. Sí, solo un estúpido estaría enamorado de la forma en que yo lo estaba de una chica a la que nunca besé más que dentro del papel de una obra.

No, peor, solo un estúpido como yo estaría enamorado de ella dos años después, sin haberla visto nunca más en persona, y más, sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con ella.

Sí, señores, y solo un estúpido como Edward Cullen saldría corriendo sin mirar por dónde, a través de una ciudad totalmente desconocida, -y solo por la estúpida razón de ver a la chica que ama ser besada por otro chico-.

_Patético. _

_Edward, definitivamente eres patético. Ahora también te congelarás por haberte dejado tu chaqueta…_

Quería arrancarme el cabello.

El reloj de la torre frente a mí estaba cerca de marcar la media noche.

Yo no debería estar aquí, pero ni siquiera tenía dinero para un taxi.

Mucho menos sabría como volver caminando hasta mi hotel… apenas si recordaba el nombre del hotel, y eso era porque me recordaba al nombre de mi mejor amigo: Thompshon o algo así…

_Thomas_.

Thomas definitivamente iba a matarme después de lo de hoy.

Él sí que tenía paciencia.

Pero después de lo de esta noche, entendería perfectamente que no quisiera saber nada más de mí por el resto de su vida. Lo tendría plenamente merecido. No había manera en que pudiera reclamarle algo.

Decidí sentarme en una especie de monumento que estaba allí cerca, y esperar a que algo sucediera.

**….**

Momentos después, mi bolsillo trasero empezó a vibrar y comencé a reírme como un desquiciado mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo…

_Ni siquiera había pensado en que tenía un celular..._

El estúpido rington de Thomas hizo que un par de transeúntes fijaran la vista en mí.

- Hola.

_-¿Edward?_

- Si, soy yo.

- _¿Dónde rayos estás, hermano? Me cansé de buscarte en todos los baños del restaurante_.

- Yo…realmente no lo se, Thomas…

- _¿Cómo que no sabes donde estas? ¿Estuviste bebiendo? ¿Estás bien?_

- No, no. Yo solo estoy... sentado aquí, en la calle. Yo…ehmm… yo salí corriendo del lugar… y….emmm...no presté mucha atención de por donde iba. .. Lo siento Thomas, creo que esta vez si que actué como un completo idiota. -Contesté avergonzado, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, alborotando aun más mi cabello.

Alcancé a oir una risa ahogada de Tom, quien carraspeó y volvió a su tono serio, de amigo preocupado.

-_Nada de eso Edward, ¿hazme un favor? podrías caminar hacia la esquina mas próxima a ti y decirme el nombre de la calle en la que estás? Enviaremos a alguien por ti._

- Vale…

_Tan idiota como para ni siquiera haber hecho eso en todo el rato que estuve aquí…_

Pensé, mientras me dirigía hacia la esquina_._

_- ¡Ya Edward! corre y dime el maldito nombre ahora, mi batería esta baja. -_Gritó Thomas de repente_._

- Madison 7th y 3ra, dice el cartel. Hay una torre con un reloj, puedo verla frente a mí.

- _Ok, ¡No te muevas de allí Edward! júrame que no lo empeorarás_.

- Vale, no me moveré… ¿Thomas?

- _¿Si?_

- Gracias.

- _Hablaremos luego Edward._

La llamada se cortó y me quedé mirando como idiota el celular.

El resto del tiempo que pasé esperando a que me buscaran, me di cuenta de cuánto les había arruinado la noche a los escasos amigos que tenía. Steve y Keyra ni siquiera habían terminado de cenar cuando me fui. Deberían estar odiándome ahora mismo.

Thomas llegó no se cuanto tiempo después en un taxi, y me hizo señas de que subiera. No había nada que valiera la pena decirle y ni siquiera tenía valor para disculparme, así que estuvimos un tramo en un incómodo silencio.

Fue el, que como siempre, paciente y conciliador rompió el silencio.

Me sentí peor.

-gracias a Dios llevabas el celular contigo Edward.

-lo se, yo… realmente lo lamento.

-Jenks está furioso, ya no dejará salir a ninguno de sus chicos sin escolta de seguridad luego de esta noche ¿sabias?

- ¿Jenks sabe?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera Edward? te desapareces en medio de la noche en una ciudad que ninguno de nosotros conoce. Agradece que alguien te vio salir de allí que sino…

Si hubiera podido, hubiera hecho que la tierra me tragase en ese momento. No quería pensar en lo que Thomas había tenido que pasar ni hacer para justificar mi estupido comportamiento. Sabía cuanto detestaba mentir, y también que por más enojado que estuviera conmigo, no traicionaría mi secreto…

- ¿Keyra y Steve?

- Ellos no saben que corriste como desquiciado por las calles. Piensan que estas descompuesto en algún baño del restaurante por algo de la comida. Steve quiso acompañarme a verte cuando supo, pero le dije que no era simpático dejar a Keyra sola en la mesa y se quedó con ella. Volvían al hotel cuando terminaran de cenar.

- arruiné la salida…

- No te preocupes. Solo fue mi cena la que arruinaste completamente. Además, fui yo el que te insistió para salir…

Thomas apretó mi rodilla, una sonrisa de comprensión asomó en el fruncido ceño de mi amigo y supe que su enojo se estaba disipando.

- yo también lo siento Ed.

Por un momento contuve la respiración.

La repentina comprensión de que Thomas compartía profundamente mi dolor hizo que mis defensas bajaran, y el hueco que se abría justo en medio de mi pecho doliera de un modo insoportable.

-Prometo que te compensaré Thomas… de verdad lo siento.

- ya deja de lamentarte Cullen, que pareces niña pidiendo perdón todo el tiempo…De todas maneras nos volvemos a Londres mañana. Jenks dijo algo sobre unos días libres y que luego comienzan a rodar tu última parte en la película.

- ¿tendremos vacaciones?

- Así parece, pero serán solo unos pocos días, una semana, tal vez dos como mucho. Pienso que podríamos aprovecharlos para estar en casa, tal vez intente reunir al grupo y grabar algo. Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos a tocar…

- Es buena idea. Tengo ganas de ver a mis padres y a Elizabeth. Ya debe estar histérica, llevo mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella.

Estábamos llegando al hotel, encerrado cada uno en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Tom me interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¿Edward? ¿Me harás un favor?

- ¿Que?

- Olvídala ¿quieres?

Había comprensión en la pálida mirada de mi mejor amigo, sabía que me lo pedía con el corazón. Por mi bien. y de paso, para que negarlo, por su salud mental. Entendí que ya era tiempo y asentí.

- prometo intentarlo...

- ¿te esforzarás?

- Lo haré, Thomas. Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto… pero ya habrá mas de esta historia por aquí. Como siempre, agradesco a las nuevas lectoras silenciosas que me agregan a sus favoritos, y a las que se animan a dejar su comentario.<strong>

**Cariños, y gracias por leer.**

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Lakentsb**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Testigo involuntario.<strong>

**_(Rudolf POV)_**

Observé con tristeza como Isabella entraba al lujoso restaurante, atravesando el mar de paparazzis tomada del brazo de su madre.

Mi pequeña estaba aterrorizada, caminaba insegura, cegada por las luces.

Yo era tal vez, además de su padre, la única persona que la conocía tan bien como para notarlo, ya que Bella había desarrollado una coraza de indiferencia con sus escasos 15 años. Algo que me dolía ver en una muchacha tan pequeña y sensible.

Conocía perfectamente la razón de sus temores y su aversión por ser el centro de atención. Vi como daba un último vistazo hacia la vereda antes de desaparecer en el interior y respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme.

Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por mi niña. Definitivamente no me gustaba para nada el circo que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos, mucho menos lo que había en los ojos de esa mujer, que se jactaba de ser su madre, cuando golpeó impaciente la ventanilla del auto.

Rene Dyweer era alguien de temer, aunque no para mí.

Aun así, sabía que no era prudente desafiarla abiertamente. Nadie que la conociera y estuviera en su sano juicio cometería esa estupidez, a menos que fuera asquerosamente rico, e inmune a los escándalos.

Rene era despiadada.

Los años que llevaba reinando en este mundillo del cotilleo y el espectáculo le habían labrado una reputación y un espacio a fuerza de rodar cabezas.

Ella tenía el poder suficiente como para otorgar a quien se le antojara los _5 minutos de fama_ que se necesitaban para construir una vida con un futuro brillante, abriendo infinitas puertas o destruir a alguien cerrándolas para siempre y dejando su nombre y su rostro grabado en la memoria de millones de personas que recordarían por mucho tiempo y con lujo de detalles un suculento e inolvidable escándalo.

No, definitivamente no era una mujer caritativa.

Era sabido que nunca nadie que estuviera en su círculo se beneficiaba si no era por algo importante a cambio.

Rene no cambiaba oro por baratijas, su simpatía siempre tenía un precio, y desde hacía unos días me preguntaba cuál era el secreto de Newton.

Por el beneficio que obtendría de este circo, colgándose del brazo de mi pequeña y talentosa niña, seguramente se trataba de algo grande.

Estaba claro que Mike era un don nadie y no tenía nada de lo cual Rene podría obtener algún beneficio importante. Siendo chofer y asistente de Bella en el rodaje de su última película, había conocido lo suficiente de ese patán como para darme cuenta de que, con casi 17 años, su ambición sobresalía demasiado en comparación con su talento. Era claramente de la clase de los que preferían el camino fácil, y siempre a expensas de otros para sobresalir.

Maldije nuevamente la hora en que se fijó en la belleza de mi pequeña y comenzó a seguirla, como si fuera un trofeo.

Seguí atento cada uno de sus tontos intentos de flirteo y asedio, y confieso que disfrutaba enormemente al notar que no estaban dando resultado. Bella no era fácil de convencer, y yo sabía perfectamente que su corazón llevaba un par de años ocupado.

Sabía también que luego de la cena de esta noche, el elenco se dispersaría y cada cual partiría rumbo a sus próximos proyectos.

Mike ya no tendría excusas para seguir cerca de ella.

Mi pequeña estaba ansiosa esperando que ese feliz momento llegara.

Quería a Bella como si fuera mi propia hija, era apenas dos años menor que mi Ángela, y apenas si tenía cuatro años cuando Charlie me pidió que me quedara trabajando con ellos, y puso la vida de su hija en mis manos.

_Charlie Swan._

Charlie Swan era mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria. Ambos nos habíamos criado en un pequeño pueblo del condado de Washington demasiado lluvioso y verde; y no nos separamos hasta terminar la universidad.

Para ese entonces, yo ya me había casado con Marta, y la pequeña Angie venía en camino. Fue en ese momento de nuestras vidas que nuestros caminos se separaron: Charlie decidió dejar su prometedora carrera en la policía de Forks para seguir el camino de una mujer que le robó el corazón: Rene Dyweer, una hermosa, ambiciosa y dominante mujer que necesitaba ayuda en su creciente carrera como productora en la televisión y a la que había conocido allí, en Forks, cuando ella llegó con un importante proyecto que revolucionó el pueblo por varios días y requirió de los servicios de la policía.

Se casaron a los pocos meses, luego de una breve, alocada e intensa relación, y se instalaron en una pequeña casa en las afueras de Los Ángeles. Cerca de la playa y del mundo de ricos y famosos que ella tanto amaba.

Con el tiempo nació Isabella y viajamos, con mi esposa y mi hija, para conocer a la primogénita de mi mejor amigo. Nunca vi a Charlie tan feliz como en aquel momento, y cuando puso en mis brazos ese pequeño y movedizo bultito de enormes ojos cafés y mejillas sonrosadas envuelto en una manta rosada, supe que estaría unido a la suerte de esa niña para siempre.

Le dije a mi esposa que la sentía como mi propia hija y terminamos pasando el resto del verano con los Swan, y nuestra pequeña Angela, disfrutando de la calidez del mar.

Tres años después, nuestras vidas cambiaron demasiado. Charlie estaba cada vez más ocupado gracias a que su mujer se hacía más y más conocida, y ambos comenzaron a tomarle el gusto al dinero y al éxito.

Se mudaron a una casa más grande en un barrio exclusivo, alardeando un poco de su recién adquirido status social.

Aunque ya no todo era felicidad: Rene discutía frecuentemente con las niñeras que Charlie contrataba para la pequeña, y todas las semanas personas distintas entraban y salían de la vida de la pequeña Isabella.

La niña se estaba volviendo solitaria, retraída y triste, y Charlie estaba preocupado.

Había descubierto también que su nueva posición social lo hacia más vulnerable, y se volvió algo desconfiado luego de algunas amargas experiencias con personas que se acercaron por interés.

El constante y creciente trabajo ahora le exigía que viajara con frecuencia, dejando a la pequeña Isabella al cuidado de una histérica Rene, que en sus peores días solía renegar de haberla traído al mundo.

Allí fue cuando la vida enlazó nuevamente nuestros destinos.

Ese año, trabajando como oficial de policía en Seatle, resulté herido de gravedad en un violento enfrentamiento con una pandilla. Como resultado, mi angustiada esposa me hizo jurar que no volvería a usar ese maldito uniforme nunca más. Mientras buscaba un nuevo rumbo para nuestra familia, llegó el verano y con él la invitación de los Swan (mas bien de Charlie) para pasar las vacaciones en su nueva casa de Los Ángeles.

Al finalizar este, mas precisamente la noche del cuarto cumpleaños de Bella, en una charla con mi viejo amigo que se extendió hasta la madrugada, mi esposa y yo decidimos considerar la petición de Charlie de quedarnos en Los Ángeles de manera permanente y trabajando para los Swan.

Rene estaba encantada con la idea de que Marta se encargara de Bella. Las niñas se habían llevado bien durante el verano y Bella ahora tendría alguien con quien jugar.

Mi empleo oficial pera el resto del mundo era como chofer de la familia, pero en realidad, a partir de ese momento me encargué de la seguridad de toda la casa y la familia. y, a medida que Bella iba creciendo, mis funciones, se fueron limitando a ser su acompañante y protector permanente por pedido expreso de Charlie.

La imagen encantadora de Rene fue cayendo para mí con el paso de los años. Ahora, después de 10 años de convivencia, la veía tal cual era: una mujer frívola, ambiciosa, fría y experta en sacar partido de cualquier situación.

La había visto demasiadas veces jugar a Dios y destruir o construir la vida de los demás a su antojo. Nunca había cuestionado abiertamente nada de lo que ella dijera hasta dos días atrás, cuando descubrí los planes que tenía para Isabella esta noche.

Pero ella, muy hábilmente, me recordó mi lugar como simple empleado en la casa, y que Bella era _su _hija, y por lo tanto, todo aquel asunto no era de mi incumbencia.

Supe también que Charlie no estaba enterado de ninguno de sus planes, era obvio que mi viejo amigo no consentiría hacerle a su hija algo así…

Pero últimamente Charlie estaba demasiado ocupado, había pasado el último mes afuera de la ciudad, manejando unos asuntos en Canadá, y luego de estar unas horas en la casa esa mañana, saldría de nuevo hacia otro compromiso por un par de meses aquella misma noche.

Me intrigaba, dadas las circunstancias, qué cosa tan importante tenía o sabía Mike Newton como para tener a Rene comiendo de su mano. Mucho más sabiendo que Rene solo mostraba interés en la carrera o la vida de su hija al momento de controlar que los contratos que firmara tuvieran la suficiente cantidad de ceros.

Escasos minutos después de que Bella entrara al lugar, del brazo de la arpía de su madre, decidí bajarme del auto y caminar un poco para calmar los nervios. Sabiendo que mi teléfono no tardaría en sonar.

La nube de paparazzi se había trasladado al gran salón, siguiendo los pasos de Bella, por lo que decidí entrar un momento a la lujosa recepción del restaurante a conversar con algún camarero y beber café, como era mi costumbre en acontecimientos como aquel.

Atravesaba la pesada puerta de cristal de la entrada cuando un joven, que venía del salón contiguo al de la fiesta, me atropelló y trastabilló al intentar salir apresuradamente del lugar. Pero alcancé a sostener su delgado brazo por un momento.

Durante un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me llamó la atención la profunda expresión de tristeza que surcaba su rostro pálido. No se me escapó el detalle de sus ojos nublados, ya que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Incluso alcancé a percibir lágrimas rodando por su blanca mejilla.

De pronto su cabello rojizo y revuelto me sonó extrañamente familiar.

_¿No podía ser é, o si?_

Pero antes de que pudiera parpadear siquiera, el muchacho había desaparecido a mis espaldas, tragado por la multitud de transeúntes que poblaban la vereda. Algo confuso, recompuse mi ropa y retomé el camino hacia el interior, haciéndole una seña al camarero de que me dirigía al lavabo. El camarero no objetó, y aun cavilando lo sucedido, me dirigí hacia el baño que se encontraba al final de un amplio pasillo lleno de espejos.

Un momento después, mientras refrescaba mi rostro y cuello frente al espejo, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un muchacho alto, delgado y de lánguidos ojos celestes y cabello castaño algo alborotado, irrumpió agitado, mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿Edward? ¿Edward estas aquí?

Rápidamente recorrió las puertas cerradas, golpeándolas nerviosamente con sus nudillos y al no recibir respuesta, su preocupado rostro se crispó en una mueca de enojo.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en mi presencia, y con un perfecto acento británico preguntó.

- Disculpe... ¿por casualidad no ha visto un muchacho de mi tamaño, con el cabello rojizo y revuelto, de ojos verdes?

-¿te refieres a Edwar Cullen? ¿El actor?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa, pero el tono de su voz siguió inalterable.

-si, precisamente.

-Bueno, el muchacho que describes me atropelló justo cuando entraba al recibidor, se veía muy alterado cuando salió de aquí.

-¿salió del restaurante? ¿Hacia la calle?

- es exactamente lo que vi.

El ceño del joven se frunció aun más en un gesto de alarma y lo oi murmurar para si mismo mientras se paseaba nerviosamente.

_-Oh Dios, Edward… no hagas nada estúpido…_

-¿Sucede algo muchacho? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

El muchacho clavó sus ojos en mí y dudó un momento, deteniéndose de su nervioso paseo.

Me miró atentamente unos instantes y pude percibir claramente su agitada respiración y el dilema interno en el que se debatía, decidiendo sobre contarme o no algo de lo que sucedía.

- cálmate chico, vamos, dime que sucedió, así podré ayudarte. –insistí.

-bueno… yo…no creo que…

- mira, si lo que te preocupa es que cuando salga de aquí corra a buscar un paparazzi para contarle el nuevo escándalo de Cullen, no lo haré. Solo soy un policía retirado que lleva demasiados años trabajando de chofer de un personaje tan público como tu amigo, y te aseguro que si hay algo que _no me interesa _el cotilleo.

El muchacho respiró profundamente, parecía algo más calmado después de mis palabras, pero aun así negó con su mano mientras replicaba.

-gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero preferiría hablar con la seguridad del restaurante...

Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero lo interrumpí.

-Bien, déjame decirte que te equivocas chico, esto no es Inglaterra, si haces eso, lo único que lograras es que en cinco minutos toda la prensa que ahora se encuentra entretenida en aquel salón esté siguiendo tus pasos…y el rostro de tu amigo se verá en todos los canales de televisión…

El muchacho suspiró resignado y volvió sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Que es lo que sugiere que haga?

-Ya te lo dije, mi trabajo es cuidar de alguien como tu amigo, sé lo que puede costar un pequeño incidente como el de hoy…Además, tu amigo se veía muy alterado cuando salió de aquí, creo que ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, vi lágrimas en sus ojos. –dije, tratando de dilucidar las emociones en el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Tuvieron una discusión? –pregunte, tratando de obtener alguna información que confirmara mis ya muy formadas sospechas.

El chico me sorprendió, largando una carcajada amarga.

-¿una discusión? No. No, no… Ojalá fuera eso. Edward… ya ni se altera por discutir conmigo… él… nosotros cenábamos aquí con unos amigos cuando él….bueno… él vio a alguien… y…

-…decidió salir de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo.-completé.

El muchacho asintió. Aliviado por no tener que decir más.

-Entiendo, y más de lo que crees muchacho.

El chico me miró con cierta curiosidad, buscando las palabras para seguir hablando.

Irónicamente, casi no podía reprimir la enorme alegría que me estaba proporcionando el triste relato que acababa de oír:

Edward Cullen estaba aquí, cenando en el mismo lugar que mi niña y la había visto con el imbécil de Mike.

Recordé su pálido rostro bañado en lágrimas y surcado por el dolor, y casi se me escapa una sonrisa al entender lo que aquello significaba:

_Ese muchacho todavía estaba enamorado de mi niña, y muy enamorado._

- Si…bueno, creo que su reacción fue… algo melodramática… creo que él enloqueció…-dijo al fin.

- Tal vez se regresó al hotel. -sugerí, intentando mostrar que no me interesaba ahondar en el tema.

- No, ya vi en la recepción que nuestro chofer sigue aquí, aun está esperando por nosotros.. No hay manera de que volviera a pie, Edward no conoce nada de la ciudad...

- ¿en un taxi?

- El muy tonto se dejó su chaqueta con su billetera en la mesa.

- Oh…eso lo hace más complicado, y simple a la vez…-dije, sonriendo ahora, aunque el seguía sin comprender el rumbo de mis palabras.

- No entiendo.

- Bueno, significa que no llegará muy lejos. Él se detendrá cuando se canse de correr, y se dará cuenta que está perdido. Tal vez entre en pánico por un momento. En el mejor de los casos, desandará el camino y regresará aquí.

El muchacho asintió varias veces, y comenzó a dar pasos en círculos por el lugar.

-Creo que deberías volver a tu mesa y calmar a tus amigos, y luego e intentar llamarle si tenia algún celular consigo…

Una chispa de entendimiento iluminó su angustiado rostro.

- ¡Oh, si! ¡El celular! ¡Que estúpido! ¡Como no lo pensé!

- No te preocupes. Lo estás haciendo muy bien y lo encontrarás pronto. Si él no tiene el celular consigo, llama a su agente, y por favor, asegúrate de mantener las cosas discretas. No queremos que la madre tu amigo lo sepa todo cuando vea el canal de noticias de esta noche.

- No. Claro, claro…Gracias. Eso haré.

Sonreí una vez más al muchacho y este salió apresuradamente, aunque con una expresión mucho más calmada.

Me alegró saber que un muchacho como Edward contara con un amigo como él. Era afortunado, mucho más que mi pobre Isabella.

Mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Era la llamada que estaba esperando,

Seguramente Bella había encontrado el modo de escabullirse un momento de su madre y tenía una pila de reproches y preguntas que hacerme.

Me dolía no tener respuestas para ella, pero las descubriría, y pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno. Creo que en el disclaimer me olvide de poner que ademas de la trama de la historia, Rudolph me pertenece… y tendra bastante que ver en la historia. Asi que de vez en cuando, le veremos por aquí.<strong>

**Gracias por leer! (y ya saben, dejen su comentario, alegran mi dia.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Olvidándote.<strong>

**Edward pov**

Al contrario de lo que creía, el volver a estar a un océano de distancia de Bella apaciguo un poco el constante dolor en el pecho que apareció aquella noche en el restaurante.

Volver casa, estar unos días con mi dulce hermana Elizabeth, y sentarme unas horas en mi querido y abandonado piano junto a mi madre, parecieron calmar un poco el dolor que amenazaba detrás de cada silencio.

El tiempo se me hizo corto.

Aun así, logramos juntarnos cada tarde en el antiguo departamento de Thomas a tocar, junto con Mark, que llegó una de las noches trayendo algunas amigas. Y a pesar del caos de risas y bebidas de algunas de esas noches, logramos grabar un par de demos y también presentar nuestras nuevas composiciones en uno de los pubs donde éramos ya conocidos.

Confieso que estaba algo harto del bullicio y de las risas afectadas de las despampanantes amigas de Mark cuando, con la guitarra y una cerveza en mano, me escabullí por una de las ventanas del pequeño departamento.

Allí, sentado en el tejado, y contemplando las luces nocturnas de mi ciudad natal, tuve una epifanía:

_Tendría mi propio departamento. _

Un lugar con mi propio tejado para sentarme a beber, tocar y pensar… sin que nadie me interrumpiese.

Mi madre, -como siempre apoyando cada una de mis ocurrencias-, pensó que sería una excelente manera de invertir algo del dinero que comenzaba a ganar, ahora en más cantidad..

Prometió reunirme algunos datos de inmobiliarias para cuando regresara en pocas semanas, luego de terminar el rodaje de la última parte de la película.

Pero la distracción y la novedad de volver a casa rapidamente se hicieron insuficientes. Ya necesitaba desesperadamente volver al set para distraerme por completo de mi pena.

Eso, y el evitar constantemente las noticias del mundillo del espectáculo, sobre todo las revistas.

No quería saber, no soportaba saber, y me estaba esforzando por olvidar.

Con tanto éxito, que Thomas no pudo evitar saltar como una niña, (o como mi hermana Elizabeth) cuando su propuesta de que saliera con una chica fue aceptada sin excusas de mi parte esa noche.

-¿Y bien?… ¿quien es la elegida?-pregunté, riendo aun de los estúpidos saltitos del improvisado baile de la victoria de Tom por todo el departamento.

-Ninna. Estaba anoche en la mesa con Mark.- dijo, recobrando la compostura.

Me estiré nuevamente en el desvencijado sillón de cuero que solia ser mi refugio y cerré los ojos, intentando que mi mente volviera a la noche anterior.

…Habíamos estado cantando en el bar de siempre después de mucho tiempo.

Recordaba muy vagamente a una rubia exuberante sentada junto a Mark en la mesa..._riendo con el._

No le había prestado mucha atención, ni a ella ni a nada de lo que sucedía alrededor en realidad. Luego de "estrenar" agunas de mis más recientes composiciones en el escenario: Una serie patéticas y tristes canciones, que para mi sorpresa provocaron demasiados aplausos. Cerveza en mano, solo me había concentrado en acomodarme lo más hondo posible enterrado en la silla mas alejada de la luz, a beber como un cosaco y olvidar…

-¿La chica de Mark? –inquirí, algo asombrado.

-No es _la chica_ de Mark –bufó mi amigo.

-Pero estaba con él… -insistí.

-Si, bueno… pero no estaba allí _por el.-_replicó mi amigo, algo exasperado_._

Arqueé una ceja interrogante_._

-Aun así, Mark parecía encantado con ella… -aclaré, antes de que Thomas continuara.

Si había algo que tenía y mantenía eran mís códigos: jamás tomaría a una chica en la que alguno de mis amigos estuviera interesado.

-Nada, Edward. Mark la conoce de toda la vida y ella muere por ti. Lleva años esperando la oportunidad de volver a tener una cita contigo.

-¿volver a tener una cita conmigo? ¿De que hablas? Acabo de conocerla.-pregunté ahora si muy confundido.

Thomas estalló en carcajadas, desconcertándome aun más.

-¿no la reconoces?

-¿Debería?

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Enserio Edward? ¿No reconoces a Gia- Ninna _"pechos"_ Schenzenn?

-¿QUEEEE? –salté, asombrado por la revelación. -¿Me estas diciendo que Ninna, la rubia despampanante de anoche en el bar es _"nuestra"Gianinna_? ¿La del teatro?

-Exactamente… la despampanante rubia del bar es: "_Gianinna- muero por Edward_, Schenzenn", la prima de Kate… tu antigua co-estrella favorita.

Vacié todo el aire de mis pulmones de un golpe.

-Thomas…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo olvidaste la parte "obsesionada contigo" en todo esto?

_Yo la recordaba perfectamente…. _

Tendría escasos quince años, y en aquella época apenas era un principiante en la escuela de arte dramático del teatro..

Gianinna era la prima de Kate, quien fuera Julieta en la famosa obra en que conocí a Marie…

Si, y Gianinna llegó a un ensayo colgada del brazo de Kate, y luego a la cena del elenco la noche del primer estreno que tuvimos ese año. Y luego se anotó en la academia de actuación… y al poco tiempo, ella solo trataba de acaparar cualquier papel que la hiciera compartir el escenario conmigo.

Era una belleza de mujer, nadie lo negaba ya en ese tiempo, aunque extremadamente delgada,

…y por alguna razón, también se había obsesionado hasta el extremo conmigo.

Resultaba tremendamente atractiva en esa época, pero era tan cabeza hueca… _y tan fácil._

Todos en el grupo la habíamos _"probado"_ de alguna forma, hasta que su obsesión por mi la volvió inalcanzable para nadie más…

_Y totalmente inaceptable para mí. _

Llevaba meses evitándola cuando conocí a Marie. Y luego de aquella noche, creo que la olvidé completamente.

Thomas estaba algo desquiciado al proponerme aquello. Lo enfrenté severamente.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que yo saldría con una chica que, literalmente, me acosó por años y que seguramente sigue igual de obsesionada conmigo?

- no lo se, yo no la veo obsesionada ahora…-dijo, con ¿inocencia?

Entrecerré los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza y preguntándome cuanto me estaba perdiendo en este asunto...

- Edward, solo tienes que llevarla a tomar algo… ¡por Dios, solo habla con ella, no tienes que casarte o algo así! –exclamo exasperado, para luego agregar con un tono totalmente extraño y suave: -Tal vez te sorprenda lo que la gente cambia…

Iba a replicar cuando me recordó que ya había dicho que saldría con ella, y no tuve más remedio que asumir mi palabra.

**…**

La cena no fue como yo esperaba.

Confieso que esperaba que Gianinna se arrojara sobre mí al primer descuido de mi parte, y que su conversación fuera tan hueca como la recordaba. También esperaba sentirme incómodo, acosado, víctima de una obsesionada… pero, para mi asombro, nada de aquello sucedió.

En cambio, ambos reímos y nos contamos historias como viejos amigos.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, también me di cuenta de que ella sufría alguna gran herida de amor.

No pude dejar de notar un fondo de tristeza en su mirada, y aquello hizo que hasta se despertara en mí un sentimiento de consideración…

Ninna, como prefería que la llamaran ahora, llevaba ya un tiempo trabajando como modelo en una de las agencias más prestigiosas de Londres y era bastante exitosa, no solo en nuestra ciudad, sino incluso en España y en algunas otras ciudades importantes de Europa. Pero seguía viviendo con sus padres, según me comentó.

Su casa, justo como recordaba, era en la esquina del departamento de Mark. Y a pocas cuadras de la casa de mis padres.

Nos despedimos en la puerta de su casa luego de cenar, y me sorprendió notar que estaba exactamente igual a muchos años atrás.

-He decidido volver con ellos. –Explicó cuando la dejaba en la puerta.

Alcé los hombros como respuesta. No había preguntado, y no tenía realmente interés en ahondar en detalles de su vida personal.

Bajaba los escalones de la casa hacia la calle, rebuscando una caja de cigarros y el encendedor en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta cuando su voz me detuvo.

-¿Edward?

- mmm

- Gracias por una hermosa velada. –dijo, sonriéndome con amabilidad.

- no hay por qué, Ninna, lo he pasado muy bien.-respondí, en el mismo tono y con mis manos aun dentro de los bolsillos.

- te llamaré y saldremos alguna vez, cuando regreses….-dijo, y se volvió para tomar el pestillo de la puerta.

- de acuerdo… cuídate.

Volví a casa, caminando lentamente y disfrutando de la noche y de mi cigarro.

Vi luz en el departamento de Mark cuando pasaba por su vereda, pero pensé que mejor me regresaba temprano.

Ya era cerca de la media noche cuando entré sigiloso por la puerta de la cocina, la casa completa estaba sumida en la penumbra.

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al entrar a mi cuarto y ver sobre mi cama mi valija abierta y rebosando de ropa limpia y planchada, que seguramente mi madre dejó allí, como era ya su costumbre, esperando que eligiera lo que iba a llevar esta vez.

Por la mañana partiríamos nuevamente para la última parte del rodaje.

Esta vez apenas serían solamente tres semanas afuera, y el trabajo se acababa para mí.

Tendría que hablar pronto con Jenks para ver si ya tenía alguna otra audición en vista.

No era bueno para mí estar sin nada para hacer…

Mucho menos si quería olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los alertas, gracias a las que comentan! y gracias por leer! <strong>

**Lakentsb**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperación…madre de todos los males.<strong>

**(Bella pov)**

Me guardé las lágrimas y la rabia para cuando estuviera sola en mi amada habitación.

Ninguno de los que me rodeaban las merecía.

Ni siquiera Rudolph, quien a pesar de sus buenas intenciones me había traicionado ocultándome lo que sucedía.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso, incómodo. René por supuesto me había abandonado a la salida del restaurante, haciendo alarde de sus múltiples compromisos y había tenido que enfrentar y padecer a los malditos paparazzi sola.

Aunque estuviera del brazo de Mike, que aprovechando la ausencia de mi madre, parecía mucho mas confiado en si mismo y no dejaba de alardear sobre lo afortunado que era por haber podido blanquear nuestra "relación".

Una vez a salvo dentro del vehiculo, al fin pude exhalar largamente e intentar relajarme un poco.

Luego de quitarme los estorbosos zapatos -y jurarme que la próxima vez lisa y llanamente usaría mis converse aunque vistiera un modelo exclusivo hecho a medida por el mas caro de los diseñadores- - subí mis pies sobre el asiento, e intente relajar los agarrotados músculos de mi cuello girando mi cabeza.

Podía notar como Rudolph me observaba de a ratos por el espejo, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Y no era para menos.

Yo por primera vez en tantos años, no tenia absolutamente ninguna palabra que quisiera decir sobre lo acontecido al más fiel amigo que jamás hubiera tenido.

Pero lo de Rudolph era más que simple preocupación.

Los años de pasar tiempo juntos me daban la certeza de que aun me ocultaba algo, y luego de lo sucedido esta noche, ya no me extrañaba que lo hiciera.

Al fin y al cabo no podía confiar en nadie, ya me había dado cuenta de que todos los que tenia alrededor actuaban según sus conveniencias, manejando la información a su antojo.

Estaba sola.

No iba a ponerme en situación de victima indefensa, nunca lo había hecho y no era mi estilo. Pero sí, luego de esta noche, algo cambio en mí, una parte de la dulce Isabella que todos conocían había muerto, definitivamente, y le daba espacio a una versión mucho más fría y calculadora de mi misma.

Sacudí la cabeza al darme cuenta de que las circunstancias me estaban obligando a ser nada más y nada menos que una versión, apenas algo menos macabra, _de mi madre_.

Nunca quise ser como ella, y esperaba no serlo realmente. Pero dadas las circunstancias, mi frialdad se volvía algo absolutamente necesario, aunque solo fuera una pantalla para mantener a distancia a aquellos que vinieran a dañarme.

Como era de esperarse, mi padre llamo al día siguiente pidiéndome explicaciones de lo que leía en las noticias sobre mí, y mi supuesto compromiso formal con Mike Newton.

No fue una conversación agradable, pero me di cuenta de que él no sabia absolutamente nada de los planes de René.

Lo que más me dolió fue que mi padre solo me reprochaba que no hubiera tenido la confianza de contárselo….que se hubiera enterado de aquella manera tan irreal.

-_mi niña_, -me había dicho.- _sabes perfectamente que si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy. Y si te gusta ese chico y te hace feliz pasar tiempo con el, no debes preocuparte por mí._

Rompí a llorar cuando lo escuche.

Toda mi determinación se vino al suelo, y desee como nunca antes que estuviera a mi lado para poder explicarle todo lo que había sucedido con lujo de detalles.

-_eres mi princesa, Bella, pero estas creciendo tan rapido…ya sabes como me cuesta aceptar que pronto te enamoraras verdaderamente de alguien y me dejaras atrás…_

-¡Oh, papa, te extraño tanto! No quise ocultarte nada. En realidad las cosas no son ni de cerca tan serias como la prensa lo hace parecer-comencé a explicar con desesperación - Mike apenas me gusta…En realidad el…

Pero jamás pude terminar, porque la entrometida de mi madre me arrebató el teléfono de las manos y me hizo ir a mi habitación.

-Charlie, qué bueno que llamas…tengo noticias para darte…-dijo, apenas logró alejarme unos metros.

Estaba estupefacta.

Subí las escaleras con rabia. No quería escuchar _su versión_ de las noticias.

Ya lo llamaría yo nuevamente en cuanto me calmara.

Aunque después de que hablara con Rene, ya no esperaba que me creyera, pero una parte de mí todavía confiaba en que mi padre me conocía mejor que nadie, y tal vez cuando regresara a casa se daría cuenta por si mismo de cómo eran las cosas realmente…

Solo esperaba poder soportarlo hasta entonces…

**_Seis meses después…_**

Definitivamente mi vida apestaba.

Charlie parecía haber decidido estar eternamente de viaje este año, y mi madre directamente me había entregado -como si yo no fuera más que un trozo de carne- al mejor postor.

Ya no tenía casi motivos para alegrarme.

Las repercusiones de la película que co-protagonizáramos con Mike, sumado al condimento de nuestro romance, no me habían dejado siquiera tener la excusa para estar lejos de el.

La productora nos había asignado una apretadísima agenda de promoción, y estaba aprovechando a presentar la película en cuanto festival de cine encontrara a su paso…

Por suerte eran muy respetuosos de las leyes, y al ser menor de 16 años al menos no tenia que padecer compartir el mismo cuarto con Mike en los hospedajes, a pesar de que era "mi novio".

Rudolph, como siempre, me acompañaba en los viajes, pero seguía raro.

A pesar de sentir que de alguna manera me había traicionado con lo que sucedió, mi enojo hacia él se había desvanecido poco a poco, y nuestra relación había sobrevivido.

Aunque ya no éramos los de antes.

De todas maneras, el no dejaba de darme esperanzas cada vez que podía…

El insistía en que había gato encerrado en la actitud repentinamente cariñosa de mi madre hacia Mike…y que descubrir la verdad oculta detrás de aquello solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Un tiempo que para mí pasaba demasiado lento…

Y Mike…

Bueno, no valía la pena siquiera gastar saliva ni pensamientos en el idiota de Mike.

El poco respeto y la consideración que me quedaban hacia él como ser humano se había desvanecido definitivamente luego de que organizara aquella cena.

Y parecía ser inmune a mis desplantes e indiferencia. Algo que no alcanzaría jamas a comprender

_¿Cómo alguien podía insistir en pasar tiempo con una persona que solo te rechaza en cada mínima oportunidad que tiene para hacerlo?_

El parecía no entender… y mis desplantes no lo afectaban.

Y Como si no me bastasen sus constantes llamadas al celular, ahora tenia que soportar también sus visitas de _novio formal_ a la casa cuando no estábamos juntos en viajes de trabajo.

_-¿Quién creerá que es tu novio si no lo ven por aquí?_ -Replicaba mi madre antes mis quejas de la falta de privacidad en mi propia casa.

Y yo me preguntaba aun…

_¿Que tenia de importante para el mundo que se supiera que Bella Swan tenia un novio y que ese era Mike Newton?_

Mike era el único que se veía realmente feliz entre todas las personas que rodeaban mi patética vida.

A veces hasta llegaba a envidiar esa capacidad que él tenia de ignorar todos mis desplantes y rechazos. Si yo también la tuviera, al menos su acoso me seria indiferente…

Y claro, los que estaban más que contentos con nuestros asuntos eran los editores de las revistas de cotilleo, ya que "mi chico" se esforzaba para darles letra cada día, si no era con despampanantes regalos cuya compra se "filtraba" siempre en algún canal de chimentos, eran cenas en lugares públicos a la menor oportunidad.

Como era de esperarse, no tardaron en llegar las invitaciones para entrevistas personales en programas de televisión.

Cortesía de Rene Dwyeer por su puesto, y luego también las producciones de fotos para revistas de todo tipo…

Lo que nadie parecía recordar en todo esto, era cuanto odiaba Bella Swan las sesiones de fotos y las entrevistas… y todo aquel circo mediático que había desencadenado nuestra relación.

Lo único que me alegraba un poco en este momento era que los padres de Mike vivían en otra ciudad, y que cuando acabaran en pocas semanas, los compromisos de promoción con la productora, el tendría que regresar al menos una temporada a casa, hasta que otro proyecto laboral saliera en Los Angeles.

Tema por el que yo cada noche rezaba: _para que no sucediera_.

Pero para mi mala suerte, sus padres decidieron regalarle un departamento cerca de la playa, a escasos minutos de mi casa…

Y ahora, no solo tenía que padecerlo en sus visitas, sino que ya no podía ir a la playa libremente a mis habituales paseos, sino que también tenia que visitar a mi novio en su casa, y por supuesto, padecer a sus amigos: unos idiotas de su misma calaña con los que me molestaba poco y nada en hablar.

Especialmente James.

Sobre todo después de haber comprobado que si en algo se parecían Mike y sus amigos, era en no comprender cuándo no eran bienvenidos a la vida, casa o cercanía de una persona, y que imponer su presencia o conversación a alguien que había dado claras señales de no desearlas, eran claras señales de mala educación.

Y esa tarde no fue la excepción.

Estaba especialmente molesta y de mal humor aquella tarde, por lo que estaba siendo algo ruda con James.

Había bajado a la playa a caminar por mi cuenta cuando me encontré a Mike y sus amigotes y no me quedo mas remedio que unirme un rato a su compañía y apenas lo logre, me había escabullido del interior del departamento en busca de un poco de aire.

La razón de mi mal humor, para variar, era una de esas revistas donde se mencionaban aquellos ridículos "jugosos detalles" de nuestro romance con MIke.

No solía darle importancia a la sarta de estupideces que diariamente se publicaban sobre mi, pero solía inspeccionar de vez en cuando para mantener las cosas bajo cierto control.

A aquella la había descubierto días atrás, y nuestra foto saliendo de un conocido pub de la ciudad estaba en la pagina central. Solo que también otra estrella en crecimiento estaba compartiendo la pagina, un actor extranjero: Edward Cullen, que posaba sonriente junto a una rubia despampanante a la salida de un evento en Londres.

La muchacha era una belleza, y no me extraño que fuera una modelo, aunque poco conocida, llamada Ninna.

Un par de fotos más pequeñas los mostraba a ambos saliendo sonrientes y abrazados de una fiesta de todo el elenco de aquella famosa saga que yo seguía con tanto interés, solo unos días atrás del evento de la foto principal.

Mi corazón cayo al suelo al ver la fotografía por dos motivos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de los alcances que tenia todo este circo que había empezado Mike.

Mucho más al vernos "juntos" a Edward y a mí en la misma pagina central de una revista...

Una pagina que obviamente vería tanto él como yo...

Me di cuenta de que Edward probablemente ya llevaba meses viendo fotos de mi "romance", y de que si no me había olvidado antes, -como solía asegurarme Rudolph con una insistencia un poco extraña que se negaba a explicar-, ahora ya lo estaría intentando, de verdad.

Y no podía culparlo por querer hacerlo.

Nunca antes, en todo el tiempo desde que nos conocimos en Londres aquel verano hasta ahora, había visto una foto suya con alguna chica, a menos que fuera dentro de una campaña publicitaria o algo relacionado con sus co-estrellas en las películas que había participado, y me sentí morir.

Esto se veía serio.

Mire la foto por horas, tratando de encontrar algún rasgo de infelicidad en su cara perfecta que me dijera que aquello no era real, o algún gesto de "foto por compromiso" pero no lo encontré.

Aquella sonrisa era genuina, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos… y en los ojos de ella...

Ese día, en un arranque de furia, termine arrancando de la pared de mi dormitorio todos los póster y fotografías que tenia pegados de el.

Cuando Mike llamo para que salgamos con sus amigos, yo estaba en medio de mi peor tormenta, y no tuve mas remedio que obligarme a tragar todo aquel dolor.

Ni siquiera pude llorar..

Fue en ese momento que algo se quebró en mi, y tantas cosas que antes me importaban dejaron de hacerlo…

y empecé oficialmente una carrera de autodestrucción, que comenzó por robar los cigarrillos de mi madre cuando iba saliendo, y fumármelos todos en la primera oportunidad que tuve de escabullirme al patio de Mike, aunque fuera ridículamente en medio de tremendos ataques de tos.

Pero en ese momento sentía que de alguna forma, fumar me calmaba un poco los nervios, o la rabia.

Ahora, unos dias después, ya sabia que con eso no era suficiente...

**….**

-¿que haces Bella?

- fumando ¿que no ves? –dije, exhalando una bocanada exagerada de humo.

- ¿y qué estas fumando?

Alce la ceja interrogante y lo miré.

James era uno de los amigotes de Mike que tenia que soportar últimamente en nuestras "salidas". Solía ser simpático conmigo pero no dejaba de notar en el un aura peligrosa, oscura, que por momentos lograba estremecerme.

Era unos años mayor que nosotros, ya tenían 18…. y también me había parecido inteligente.

-¿como que qué fumo? -dije, exasperada por su estupida pregunta y señalando la obvia cajetilla que estaba en el suelo, justo junto a mi zapatilla.

James ladeó su cabeza, observándome con una expresión risueña y burlona mientras seguía con su ridículo interrogatorio.

- esta bien, no hace falta que me muerdas… claro que solo tienes 15 ¿no niña?-agregó con cierto desden.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? –definitivamente me había equivocado con el y era aun más idiota que Mike.

-pues que eres demasiado pequeña para conocer la gran variedad e cosas que se pueden fumar...-dijo con suficiencia y una expresión que solo me impacientó.

Odiaba que me menospreciaran y me trataran como niña…

- bueno, tengo casi 16, y la verdad no tengo ganas de soportarte hoy James, así que, si me disculpas...-dije, poniéndome de pie y tomando mi ipod y mi caja de cigarros para marcharme de ahi.

- hey, hey, ¿a donde crees que vas? no te despediste de tu novio. –dijo, reteniendome por el brazo.

Me sacudi ligeramente y mi cara de repulsión ante sus palabras hizo que largara una ruidosa carcajada.

- hay…Bella Bella, ¡tienes que relajarte! sino todo el mundo notara cuanto detestas a Mike… -ronroneo con intención.

Esas parecían las palabras de Rene,

_¿y a mi qué mierda me importaba lo que el mundo notara?_

Me voltee hacia el con el rostro fruncido en cólera.

- ¿y a ti que mierda te importa eso James? Y para que lo sepas, tu conversacion no ayuda en nada para que me relaje …si quieres saber...

- Esta bien… niña, esta bien… yo solo quiero es ayudar, -dijo alzando los hombros y con gesto de disculpa….-y se que tengo algo que te ayudaría..

- ¿que quieres decir? -pregunté, picada por la curiosidad al ver que metía su mano en el bolsillo de su desgastado pantalón de Jeans.

-que como te dije… hay muchas cosas que se pueden fumar, y podrías probar esto...-dijo, abriendo su mano y mostrándome una pequeña pipa de madera que me recordó a la de mi abuelo por un momento

Me reí.

- ¿fumar pipa?

- si, pero no es cualquier pipa...-dijo, tendiéndomela.

-mmm… no lo se. –dude.

De repente tanta generosidad me pareció sospechosa y ya no me parecía ni siquiera buena idea seguir conversando con el.

- mira Bella, te diré algo... –dijo, acercándose y en tono de confesión. -yo tampoco soporto a Mike, pienso que es un idiota... y a veces, si no fuera por la pequeña hadita mágica, -dijo,

señalando la pipa que yo tenia ahora en mis manos y contemplaba dándola vueltas... -ya le hubiera roto la cara demasiadas veces…

- ¿y porque te quedas con el? No tienes que soportarlo…puedes simplemente irte...

- no es tan fácil y simple como parece…-dijo, y su rostro tomo una expresión sombría. - el tema es que esta pequeña cosa me ayuda a soportarlo y me mantiene de buen humor. ¿o acaso

recuerdas haberme visto tan agrio como estas tu hoy alguna vez?

No pude evitar negar con mi cabeza.

-llevo semanas observándote Bella, … y créeme que tu necesitas esto.-aseguró.

- pero...

- te enseñare, no tiene nada del otro mundo-insistió. - ven aquí.

Caminamos unos metros hasta sentarnos en la escalerita del porche trasero del departamento de Mike, que daba hacia la playa y James encendió la pipa.

Aspiró un par de veces por ella, mostrándome que no era para nada diferente lo que yo hacia minutos atrás con mis cigarros.

El olor era algo más pesado y dulzon... Algo diferente, y me resulto desagradable la verdad, pero no quería quedar como niña cobarde, y cuando me la paso a mi, aspire un par de veces con seguridad, tal como lo había visto hacer a el.

Me sentí algo mareada al principio, como flotando, pero luego me invadió una sensación de calma y bienestar que me resulto muy agradable, además de que ahora todo lo que decía James me resultaba totalmente divertido.

Aquella noche, cuando volví a casa con mi nueva "amiga" en el bolsillo, me sentí estupidamente poderosa, ahora tenia un arma a mi favor y podría soportar a Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas alli! <strong>

**gracias por seguir agregandome a sus alertas esta semana... y bueno... como se que algunas me tienen vigilada (y comienzo a temer... XD) decidi subir antes...**

**Mis cariños a todas, y gracias por leer y seguir mi locura...**

**Lakentsb.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninna.<strong>

**Edward pov.**

Más de seis meses ya habían pasado de aquella fatídica noche en Los Ángeles, y desde que me propuse olvidar a Isabella Swan.

Y al menos tres meses de vivir en un estado de inercia total, dejándome llevar por la marea de los viajes del elenco alrededor del mundo, promocionando la ya archi- exitosa película que acabábamos de filmar.

Solo había una cosa a la que no le encontraba sentido: la locura de las fans.

Mi cabeza explotaba con los chillidos de las chicas en cada ciudad a la que arribábamos, a veces en parejas, otras en pequeños grupos del cast, ya que la producción nos dividía para abarcar más ciudades a la vez.

Lo mismo siempre en cada ciudad… y no podia entenderlo porque... yo ni siquiera tenia un papel principal...

Lo único que había cambiado desde entonces, era que en vez de la fiel compañía de Thomas en aquellos viajes, ahora, cada vez que podía, mi acompañante era Ninna.

Ella se había convertido en mi sombra, -y eso fue más por una necesidad mía que por la tan temida obsesión que creía ella tendría aun por mi.

La que ahora ambos recordábamos entre risas.

Ella volvió a llamarme cuando regresé a Londres luego de terminar la última etapa de rodaje, al menos la mía, ya que la saga continuaría al menos por tres películas más...

Salimos juntos unas semanas después de la primera vez que nos vimos a mi regreso, y las salidas se repitieron unas cuantas veces más.

Las cosas eran un poco distintas ahora, porque la gente solía reconocerme después de tanta promoción, y las preguntas de los paparazzis -que ahora esperaban por mi a la salida o entrada de cualquier evento- no tardaron en llegar.

No habíamos definido demasiado los bordes de nuestra "relación", así que la única respuesta que dábamos era que "salíamos simplemente", y ambos dejábamos el resto de las especulaciones en sus manos, ya que ninguno de los dos teníamos nada que perder ni nadie a quien herir con "lo nuestro".

Pero yo sabia con absoluta certeza que, si tenia que resumir lo que teníamos con Ninna, solo necesitaba de tres frases para hacerlo:

"Nos habíamos vuelto cercanos".

"Era fácil hablar con ella". Y,

"Era fácil no hablar _"de ella" _también, estando en su compañía".

Lo cual, en ese momento, era más que suficiente para mí.

Ninna tenía su propia vida y sus propias ambiciones, y no pretendía demasiado de mí más que compartir algunos de sus dias en las semanas que ella tenia libre entre un contrato y otro.

y también algunas de mis noches.

Estar con ella me hacia bien, a diferencia de Thomas, que por alguna razón durante el ultimo tiempo, su presencia para mí se había convertido en sinónimo de _"recordemos a Bella"_.

_Y yo había prometido no hacerlo._

Y el hecho de que mi amigo también tenia una vida además de aguantarme, había logrado que le pidiese que, salvo que él tuviera ganas de viajar porque le interesaba conocer la ciudad donde estaríamos promocionando la película, hiciera su vida, ya que no estaba obligado a ser mi acompañante para siempre.

Por esa razón pasábamos bastante menos tiempo juntos, y eso favoreció a que nuestra amistad sobreviviera, y a que mi relación con Ninna se profundizara con el correr de los meses.

Dos meses fueron todo lo que necesité luego de llegar a casa para dar con el departamento que quería para mí.

No era para nada de lujo. Ni siquiera estaba en ninguno de los barrios más caros de la ciudad.

Al contrario, era más bien pequeño, sencillo, sin terraza, y con una gran ventana en la sala que daba al tejado.

_Tal como me lo había imaginado_.

Y no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de mis padres tampoco, ni del barrio de mis amigos de toda la vida.

Mi madre y mi hermana, aun un poco a regañadientes de mi decisión de dejar la casa tan rápido, me ayudaron a instalarme luego de comprar los muebles mínimos, y de asegurarse de que tuviera al menos las cosas indispensables para desenvolverme en el.

Apenas estuvo todo listo, me instalé allí.

Aunque seguía pasando mucho del tiempo cuando estaba en Londres con Mark, y con Thomas en sus departamentos, ensayando y puliendo nuevas y viejas composiciones.

Pero en las noches, y sobre todo durante el verano, me encantaba sentarme en aquel ruinoso tejado y contemplar la ciudad, echando mi mente a volar…

Tal vez esos eran los únicos momentos en que me permitía pensar y sentir libremente…

Y admitir, solo para mi mismo y solo en mi mente, cuánto echaba de menos aquellos ojos cafés, y esa sonrisa franca que había traspasado mi alma sin solución.

Pero mi secreto estaba a salvo, entretejido solamente en las letras de nuevas canciones, un poco menos oscuras, y tal vez un poco más dulces… pero donde todavía volcaba todos mis sentimientos por Isabella Swan.

_Y mi euforia por Ninna…_

Porque bueno, el resto del tiempo, ella estaba resultando bastante eficiente en mis esfuerzos por olvidar.

Hasta una noche cualquiera… en la que un simple incidente removió todo mi mundo.

_-disculpa… ¿me firmarías la revista? ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!_

Estábamos en el pub de siempre, donde solíamos tocar nuestra música también, a pocas calles de mi departamento.

Acababa de llegar a Londres luego de una extensa gira de promoción, y por fin nos reuníamos todos a tomar unas cervezas.

Thomas estaba aquí también, después de un par de meses de vernos muy esporádicamente, ya que llevaba un tiempo intentando abrir su camino en la actuación. Y había progresado bastante, a pasos pequeños, pero que lo mantenían fuera de casa por algunas semanas.

En el apretón sincero de su mano al encontrarnos había más que su escueto saludo.

-es tan bueno verte Edward…

No me paso desapercibida la rápida mirada de aprobación que me dio al hecho de Ninna, que por supuesto me acompañaba esa noche, estuviera tomada de mi brazo en la mesa donde nos encontrábamos.

Casi podía decir que me sentía feliz.

Amaba la paz de Londres y de mis lugares habituales, donde a la gente no parecía importarles que yo ya fuera famoso y que mi cara estuviera en las tapas de las revistas que hojeaban junto a mi en algún puesto de diarios, y me hacia feliz que aun pudiera caminar tranquilo por las calles y sentarme en un bar cualquiera a beber tranquilamente con mis amigos y mi novia, porque era muy raro que alguna chica nos interrumpiera para pedir un autógrafo…

-_claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ –pregunté con una sonrisa. La chica creo que hiper ventilo al verla, y con un hilo de voz apenas dijo

-_Kate… soy de Nueva York…_

-_muy bien… Kate_, -dije, apoyando la revista en el pequeño espacio de la mesa mientras buscaba un lugar en la foto para firmar y que fuera legible…

Era una revista de cine, y no recordaba haber tenido ninguna entrevista últimamente, pero me di cuenta que se trataba de la sesión de chismes, ya que la foto era mía y de Ninna, a la salida de un evento reciente.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que por alguna razón, al terminar de firmar, la revista algo distraído por la conversación en la mesa y las risas tímidas de la chica, la revista casi se me cayó y se abrió, o las páginas se giraron y un titular llamó poderosamente mi atención.

**_"Bella Swan ¿comprometida?"_**

Algo crujió en mi pecho al leer aquellas palabras, y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, volví a tomar de un modo algo brusco de las manos de la azorada chica la revista, y leí rápidamente el resumen de la entrevista a _Mike Newton…_

_…Quien se encontraba filmando su nueva película en Australia en estos momentos, y contaba con entusiasmo y lujo de detalles su reciente compromiso con la belleza de los Angeles, Isabella Swan, en la fiesta de su cumpleaños número 16, unas semanas atrás…_

.**...**

-Edward, cariño… ¿Qué haces? –la voz de Ninna provenía de algún lugar lejano en mi cabeza mientras todo se desmoronaba en mi interior.

-¡Edward! …¡La chica quiere su revista!-dijo mas fuerte en mi oido.

Mi brazo se sacudió al percibir su agarre y la mire, dándome cuenta de que todos en la mesa habían vuelto su atención a mí…

_No otra vez…_

-eh… yo…lo siento,- dije apenas en un balbuceo y le devolvi la revista a la chica, quien se alejo de ahí mirándome algo raro.

Todos estaban mirándome ahora, esperando algún tipo de explicación supuse, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera decir…Tome mi vaso de cerveza de la mesa, y luego de llenarlo hasta el borde lo bebí completo, casi sin respirar.

_Necesitaba salir de ahí._

El lugar estaba cada vez más lleno y de repente sentía una extrema necesidad de aire.

Me puse de pie.

-¿Edward? –Ninna otra vez.

_¿Desde cuando se había puesto tan controladora?_

-baño. –dije, avergonzándola, y sabiendo que no iba a seguirme.

Tome por el pasillo que iba al baño y aprovechando el gentío, me escabullí por la puerta de servicio que daba a la parte trasera del bar.

y al callejón que llevaba a mi departamento.

_Necesitaba desesperadamente mi terraza._

Pero cuando llegué a mi departamento, la laptop sobre la mesa capto mi atención, y luego de más de seis meses de no hacerlo, cedí al impulso que había dominado por tanto tiempo y escribí aquellas dos palabras en el buscador del google.

_Isabella swan_

No se cuanto tiempo pase atiborrando mi cabeza con sus fotos, y leyendo cada chisme y cada rumor publicado sobre su vida y su relación…

Para darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo había vivido en una completa ilusión…

Yo nunca la había olvidado. Jamás podría sacarla de mi mente.

Era un maldito enfermo obsesionado… no encontraba otra explicación a lo que me pasaba con ella…

Empezaba a odiarme a mi mismo.

Con rabia, revolví la despensa y la heladera, vacía a causa de mi reciente viaje, en busca de algo que tuviera alcohol.

Bebí de una botella que encontré hasta que perdí la conciencia…

Aunque no lo suficiente como para oír a Tomas irrumpiendo en el departamento, y sus gritos reprochándome por mi tremenda desconsideración, y por plantar a Ninna como lo había hecho, delante de todos mis y sus amigos…

-no puedo creer que lo volvieras a hacer Edward…

-¡me importa un carajo Thomas!… -le había gritado en respuesta. -Nina y todos se pueden ir a la maldita mierda…!

-¡cuando piensas dejar de tirar tu vida por esa niña estupida Edward! ¡Crees que no me di cuenta! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Nina en notarlo? De verdad creí que lo habías superado…yo estaba feliz por ti amigo… pero veo que me equivoque…sigues siendo igual de patético.

-entonces lárgate de aquí, nadie te pidió que vengas, nadie te pide corras detrás de tu patético amigo…-rugí, arrojando la botella vacía contra la pared.

**….**

Si creía que aquello no había sucedido, que solo había sido un mal sueño, el dolor de cabeza por la mañana y el rostro de Ninna con los ojos enrojecidos mirándome desde la silla al lado de mi cama me quito toda duda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté, sorprendido. -¿Que hora es?

-demasiado tarde… para desayunar…-dijo, con un tono amargo, y contradictoriamente me tendió una taza de café y dos aspirinas…

_o ella hablaba raro…o no escuche con claridad…_

Me incorporé para tomar la taza y las aspirinas y mi cabeza pareció estallar.

-yo lo siento…no se que me paso…-dije, mirando el desastre alrededor, mientras masajeaba mis sienes con desesperación.

Al parecer había arrojado algunas cosas más que la botella de licor anoche.

-yo creo que sí tengo una leve idea…-murmuró Ninna, mirando mi laptop que seguía encendida en la mesa.

_Rayos…no._

Me bebi de un trago el café, algo me decía que iba a necesitarlo.

-todo este tiempo Edward… todos estos meses preguntándome por que nada de lo bueno que sucede contigo te alcanza…por que yo no te alcanzo. Porque siempre esa sombra en tu mirada…por que rayos no eres feliz…-dijo ella después de un incomodo silencio.

-Ninna.

-no… déjame hablar Edward. Fui honesta contigo. No me importo que no quisieras mas, no me importo ser… esto… todo este tiempo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que… me usaste.

- yo jamás te prometí nada… nosotros nunca hablamos de sentimientos…no parecía importarte que las cosas fueran así…-me defendí.

-y no me importaba, porque yo te lo dije… que estaba demasiado dañada como para querer alguien, como para asumir una relacion… que solo me gustaba estar contigo, que lo pasábamos bien juntos sin nada mas… que no esperaba nada mas que lo que me dabas…

-¿entonces…?

-que nunca tu confiaste en mi… que nunca me dijiste que en realidad amas a alguien mas… yo no te use para olvidar a nadie Edward…nunca te bese para no pensar en alguien mas…solo me estaba dejando llevar un poco…disfrutando del paseo… buenos momentos…Ni siquiera buscaba que te enamores de mi…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo siento… nunca pensé…

-¿nunca pensaste que me enteraría?

-tal vez… -admití.

-eres patético Edward.

-gracias, tal vez podrías formar un club con Thomas y…

-¡estoy hablando enserio! ¡Me importas Edward! Llevo horas pensando en todo esto… preguntándome ¿por qué rayos en vez de ser tan patético no luchas por ella? Si la amas tanto…juraría que ella ni siquiera se imagina lo que sientes…

-¿Qué sabes tu? ¿Eh?

-¡que llevas años soñando con una mocosa que te mintió! –gritó con rabia.

Y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula…

-¿tu?..¿Tú lo sabes?

-¡como para no! ¡Me ignoraste, deje de existir para ti hace tres años! ¡Justo después del maldito días en que esa niñata entro al teatro y se te metió por los ojos!

-pensé que habíamos superado la etapa de la obsesión…-dije, sarcástico.

-¡claro que la supere! Maldición Edward… jamás comprendes nada…

-¿Qué tengo que comprender? ¿Que revisas mis cosas mientras estoy durmiendo y por eso sabes que es ella? ¿Que odias a la niña que se atravesó en tu camino años atrás y me apartó de ti?

- escúchate por un segundo… no puedo creer…Dios… estas tan equivocado… YO fui la que nunca pensó que tu obsesión por ella era lo que me impedía llegar a ti realmente… ¡te equivocas tanto Edward! ...¡no tenia idea de que todo este tiempo era ella!…Admito que si, que lo que tenia contigo era obsesión… pero YO SI conocí el amor después de eso, ¡estuve por casi dos años con alguien mas!…y después…cuando volví a verte…-ella bajo la vista y se interrumpió un momento, dudando de continuar.

-¡Es solo que me da rabia que no sientas lo mismo por mi, y que lo malgastes en alguien que ni siquiera lo imagina!-exclamo, para luego suavizar su tono. -…no te lo mereces Edward… como yo no me merezco esto…

-Ninna… -me acerque a ella sin saber que hacer…-realmente no se que decirte. No sabes cuanto valoro todo lo que has hecho por mi en este tiempo… cuanto aprecio lo que fuiste, lo que eres en mi vida… te juro que no era mi intención… jamás quise usarte ni lastimarte…soy un imbecil…pero es verdad…no me di cuenta de lo que hacia en mi desesperado intento por olvidar…

-que obviamente no funcionó.

-no. No funcionó.

-porque bastó con una simple foto en una revista para que estés así... mírate Edward…

_¿Cómo podía decirle que no era una simple foto?_

_Que era la maldita posibilidad…la maldita posibilidad de que ella cometiera una locura y se casara con aquel imbecil… y sin que yo ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de verla, aunque sea una vez. _

_….La posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde._

-supongo que no querrás volver a verme después de esto.-dije, sabiendo que seguir con lo que fuera que habíamos tenido en este tiempo ya no tenia sentido.

-supones mal…quiero volver a verte, quiero verte bien, quiero verte hacer algo por lo que sientes, quiero verte luchando por ello… quiero saber que eres feliz…No soy tan egoísta Edward… y si no lo haces, sí que me decepcionaras tanto… y eso va a doler muchísimo más que saber que nunca me amaste ni siquiera un poco.

-eres… yo de verdad Ninna, pienso que eres una hermosa y buena mujer…y que te mereces a alguien muchísimo mejor que yo.

-¡eso ya lo se!… solo te estaba dando el privilegio de que te dieras cuenta… ¡Misión cumplida Cullen! Además… de todas maneras iba a despedirme hoy…

-¿Despedirte?

-si… aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera… un poco menos amarga y mas…_personal_.-ronroneo, haciéndome sonreír a pesar de todo, y reconocer que era precisamente por esa capacidad que tenia de hacerme sonreír en los peores momentos, que yo la apreciaba tanto.

-pero ya no vale la pena…seguir contigo seria como meterme con un tipo casado…ya no podría sabiendo lo que se…

-bueno…eso es… no se que decir…se oye un poco extraño…

-el asunto es que me contrataron en Paris, Edward. ¡Me acaban de confirmar que tengo trabajo por un año allá!…y se que si no tienes compromisos querrías ir a verme… pero había pensado que lo mejor era dejarlo así…y si cuando aquello termine nos volvemos a ver y todavía piensas que…

-entiendo…

-que bien…eso l hace mas fácil terminar con esto _ahora_. –dijo, tomando su bolsa y su chaqueta.

-me alegro… y también por la noticia. Es una gran oportunidad para ti, ya te lo dije, eres muy talentosa y llegaras lejos.

-no se si quiero llegar tan lejos Edward. Solo quiero disfrutar de todo lo que alcance a lograr… y espero que tu también logres hace eso. Quiero que me prometas algo…

-¿Qué?

-que no dejaras que se case con ese imbecil sin que sepa que tu la amas…

-Ninna…lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo.

-será sencillo.

-creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Thomas te pegó algunas cosas…

-y yo creo que tienes demasiada poca fe en ti mismo…

-¿lo voy a intentar…?-suspire resignado. -¿es suficiente para ti?

-tal vez.

-llámame de vez en cuando…

-tu también…

_…._

Horas después… aun con una punzada en mi cabeza a causa de la resaca, y luego de terminar de ordenar el desastre que había dejado en el departamento con mi berrinche, le di oficialmente la bienvenida a la única compañía que Ninna había logrado desterrar todos estos meses.

_Mi soledad._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno... este capitulo lleva en mi mente muchisimo tiempo... espero que les haya gustado... y que la historia tambien...<em>**

**_no duden en dejar su opinion!_**

**_Lakentsb._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo un anillo.<strong>

**Bella.**

Mi padre solía decirme a menudo que el tiempo lo cura todo, y yo, como niña que era había creído que esas palabras eran ciertas.

Pero no para mi, Bella Swan.

Estaba tristemente comprobado que yo tenia una suerte aparte, distinta, y el tiempo en realidad solo empeoraba algunas cosas para mi.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado alrededor.

Bueno, en realidad solo algunas, porque con Mike, nada había cambiado…

o si…Pero solo para empeorar…

Abril había llegado…y con él mi cumpleaños numero 16. Y lejos de estar contenta por ser mayor para algunas cosas ya, estaba cada más frustrada por que eso de todas maneras no me libraba de algunas otras.

Mi carrera seguía creciendo, sí. Últimamente de un modo exponencial.

La critica, despiadada siempre para algunas situaciones, de mis papeles en cambio arrojaba comentarios como _"la talentosa niña de los papeles emocionalmente complejos"_, recordando siempre aquel gran primer papel en aquella película que me catapultó a la fama en la pantalla grande cuando apenas tenia 13 años.

Pero la verdad era que tenía tanta furia y tanto dolor dentro de mí, que solo era a través de esos papeles: _niñas abusadas, prostitutas adolescentes, niña a puntode morir por enfermedad Terminal ue se volvía rebelde_, que yo encontraba un lugar en el que todo eso salga sin destruirme tanto, o sin destruir a mi entorno en el intento…

Tambien me habia dado cuenta de que lo bueno de ser actor, y de tener suficiente trabajo, es que pasas poco tiempo como tu mismo.

Y ,a menos que tu apariencia sea tu marca y el motivo por el cual te contratan… ni siquiera tienes que encariñarte o preocuparte por tu color de cabello, o el corte que tiene, porque seguramente cambiara a la orden del siguiente personaje.

Y en este sentido, yo era también la excepción a las reglas.

A ninguna chica del ambiente le gustaban esos cambios constantes de look, que les impusieran un largo de uñas, o que les recordaran constantemente al llegar al set que se quitaran los pendientes, anillos y colgantes personales antes de ponerse el vestuario de trabajo.

En cambio a mi… que no era apegada a ninguna de esas cosas, que jamás usaba nada "personal"… esas "restricciones" me daban exactamente lo mismo.

Claro que. de un tiempo a esta parte, y como era obvio que mi suerte parecía haberse mudado al otro lado del océano, o tal vez a una galaxia paralela…hasta eso había cambiado últimamente para mi.

Miré con fastidio aquel anillo de oro blanco en mi mano derecha…

-_es solo un anillo de promesa Isabella…no tienes por que ofuscarte… es lo lógico luego de un año de relación oficial... ¿No te parece? A la gente le encantará saber que nuestra relación pasó al siguiente nivel…_

Era lo ultimo que me esperaba esa noche, y sobre todo después de nuestra conversación, cuando la gente ya se había retirado de mi grandiosa fiesta de los 16, -que por supuesto había organizado mi madre, llenando la casa con gente superficial y totalmente sin importancia para mi… y a la que por supuesto, no pude replicar.

Había huido apenas tuve oportunidad a mi lugar favorito del jardín cuando Mike me encontró…

-_nuestra relación no existe! – Le grite furiosa para luego verlo con incredulidad.- a veces pienso que estas loco… ¿Qué ganas? ¿Eh? Si al menos te pagaran por fingir…_

Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de volver a gritarle.

_Tal vez realmente alguien lo hacia…_

No. El solo era demasiado tonto, o era sordo, o tenía definitivamente algún problema de comprensión del lenguaje…

Pero ya no estaba en mí aceptar las cosas sin ni siquiera intentar argumentar… Así que, aun sabiendo que ninguna queja parecía tener efecto por mas cierta que fuera con el, había soltado aquellas palabras.

-_Tu me querrás, Isabella. Con el tiempo vas a aceptar lo nuestro. No importa cuanto me rechaces ahora._

-_Y tu... no lo entiendes…-_gruñí, al borde de la ira. -_no me importa cuanto mas me amenaces y chantajees, eso no sucederá… jamas… ni siquiera me gustas Mike, y eso no va a cambiar._

-_Eso ya lo veremos preciosa…ahora, ponte ese anillo ¿quieres? No me hagas perder mi buen humor…_

Su manos acariciaron la caja de madera que me había entregado minutos antes junto con "mi regalo" en sutil advertencia, y guardándome las lagrimas una vez más, no me quedo otro remedio que acceder a su pedido, tomé el anillo que sostenía entre sus dedos y me lo puse yo misma.

No iba a dejar que el lo hiciera…

El anillo era hermoso…

_Si al menos significara algo…_

**….**

Solo hubo una cosa buena luego de esa noche para mi, y fue que Mike por fin logró un contrato importante, y gracias a eso se pasaría los próximos seis meses filmando una película en el extranjero.

Como yo aun estaba trabajando terminado de rodar la última parte de una película en los estudios que la productora tenía en Los Angeles, estaría ocupada tiempo completo por alrededor de dos meses más.

Y para mi grata sorpresa, mi agente me acababa de confirmar que apenas terminara con eso, debía comenzar a trabajar junto con una reconocida directora en el área de producción de otra película.

El guión era muy prometedor al parecer, y se rodaría en diferentes lugares del país no definidos aun, pero nos mantendría ocupados al menos un año, varios meses allí mismo en Los Ángeles, donde comenzarían las audiciones para el papel principal masculino, ya que obviamente, la protagonista femenina en este caso era yo.

Eso hacia imposible que acompañara a Mike, o que nos viéramos siquiera en todo ese tiempo.

Así que serian tan pocas las veces que nos tendríamos que mostrar en publico y muchas menos las veces que tuviera que soportar que me besara y acariciara como si fuera una novia enamorada, que casi podría decir que era feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto! lo see! pero no tiene sentido agregar mas por ahora.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el proximo!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lakentsb**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran SM. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos haciéndolos protagonistas de una historia que se me ocurrió enteramente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Destino.<strong>

**Edward.**

Unos meses después.

- Es que ya no puedo soportarlo Tom, sabes que lo he intentado. Creo que aceptare esa propuesta en España el próximo año, Jenks dice que es algo seguro... yo no lo se pero no puedo seguir aqui.

Thomas llevaba un tiempo en Londres, luego de nuestro bizarro enfrentamiento la noche en que planté a Nina erroneamente llegué a la conclusion de que jamás lo volveria a ver.

Pero el era mi mejor amigo, y tal vez la unica persona que podia ver a traves de mi de esa manera... y por alguna extraña razon no me habia abandonado.

- si es lo que quieres...-dijo con resignacion.

Poco a poco habiamos vuelto a nuestra tan antigua y adorada rutina: las noches de ensayo en su departamento antes de ir a las presentaciones en algunos lugares fijos.

- Necesito alejarme de aquí, estar en Londres solo me recuerda a Bella.

- Pero nos esta yendo muy bien con las nuevas canciones, un par de presentaciones mas y estaremos en condiciones de audicionar para un disco.

- Lo se, y se que alejándome los perjudico, pero Mark y tu son lo suficientemente talentosos como para seguir solos, además esta Elizabeth. No es que no puedan hacer nada sin mí.

Mi hermana estaba dando recitales fuera de la ciudad ya, pero aun asi no dejaba de unirse a nosotros de vez en cuando, y tambien organizaba presentaciones en conjunto. Ella decia que era por la alegria de hacer algo juntos, pero yo sabia que era su modo de ayudarme. A ella le iba mucho mejor ya, tenia seguidores que se presentaban donde quiera que tocaba, y si tocabamos juntos nos hacia un favor.

- Tienes razón, y tu hermana es mas talentosa que tu...-se burló.

- ¿ves? cuando quiera acordar serán tan famosos que no me recordaran siquiera.-dije, sonando algo resentido.

No es que no lo hubiera notado... habia pasado algun tiempo desde que dejara de hacer presentaciones publicas con el cast de la saga y... la gente parecia estar olvidandose de mi.

Lo cual en algun sentido era bueno, porque habia recuperado por completo mi libertad. Pero en otro... ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tomar ningun papel importante y el dinero se escurria demasiado rapido...

- Eres taaan patético Edward...pero debo reconocer que tu melancolía ha mejorado sustancialmente la poesía de tus canciones.

- Siempre dije que me haría millonario con mi pena.-repliqué, sarcastico.

-Un día estará cantándole tus canciones a ella, tu y ella solos en un cuarto. Solo la guitarra y tu voz...- comenzo a decir Thomas en otro de sus habituales y extraños arranques "futuristas". Negue con mi cabeza.

- Si no fuera porque todo lo que dijiste antes sucedió, te sacaría a patadas de mi casa Thomas...-lo reproche. -pero tu visión esta tardando demasiado esta vez, y la verdad, ya no tengo esperanzas...Bella sigue con el niño ese... ya tu viste esas fotos.

No queria hablar otra vez de ella, ni de "ello". El maldito anillo seguia brillando en su dedo corazon en cada foto que aparecia de ella y mi corazon seguia despedazandose un poco mas, cada vez que como buen masoquista que era, me detenia a hojear las revistas en los puestos.

- Bella lo dejara cuando tu aparezcas en su camino Edward, además, apenas tiene 16 años, no es como si hubiera peligro de que se casara con el...

suspiré con resignacion mientras encendia otro cigarrillo.

- Tal vez tienes razón y soy un poco melodramático a veces... solo que...me gustaría tener el valor de ir y verla.-admiti.

No habia olvidado mi conversacion con Nina, pero no podia encontrar las agallas para subirme por fin a un maldito avion y aparecerme en el estudio donde filmaba su ultima pelicula para verla.

- La veras hermano, la veras...-aseguro Thomas y no pude mas que sonreir.

**...**

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que había visto a Isabella por ultima vez.

Por varios meses trabaje haciendo pequeños papeles en unas cuantas películas independientes, y mi proximo proyecto aun no confirmado oficialmente pero ya en marcha, comenzaba en España dos meses mas adelante.

Si se confirmaba estaría viviendo por seis meses alli, haciendo un papel un poco extraño y novedoso para mi, pero un actor crece actuando, y en la diversidad de papeles se desarrolla el talento.

al menos eso es lo que yo creía.O lo me decía a mi mismo para convencerme de que podría con aquello.

Mi agente irrumpió temprano en mi departamento aquella mañana, levantando la persiana y haciendo que mi cabeza victima de la resaca de la noche anterior estallara en fuertes punzadas.

Traía papel impreso en las manos y un exceso de entusiasmo desconocido en el...o ausente por mucho tiempo.

- Apúrate Edward, prepara una maleta que nos vamos a los Ángeles en dos horas.

-¿queeeeee?

- Lo que escuchas, recibí una invitación para que hagas la audición para una película que se filmara el próximo año y todavía no tienen el protagonista masculino.

- ¿y por que habría de interesarme? -pregunte fastiadado por su irrupcion y sentándome en mi revuelta cama mientras buscaba el pantalón en el suelo.

Agradecí que quien sea que me trajo a casa en la noche tuviera la amabilidad de desvestirme.

- Porque el dinero se esta acabando Edward, y esel proyecto de España aun no esta confirmado oficialmente...y sabes que necesitas un nuevo protagónico... mas bien pronto. ¿o tal vez tendrás que reconsiderar volver a casa de tus padres y colgar los guantes de la actuación?...¿es lo que quieres? -preguntó con recelo.

La idea comenzaba a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. La falta de audiciones, y de ofertas de papeles en tanto tiempo me estaban desanimando completamente... Tal vez mi camino estaba en la musica...

-bueno..Eso no voy a discutirlo contigo, sabes que definitivamente no volveré a casa de mis padres -mi orgullo no me lo permitiria- y también que no me esta yendo mal con la música. ¿Al menos sabes de qué va el papel? -pregunté mientras me aseaba rapidametne y buscaba una camisa limpia para ponerme sobre la arrugadisima camiseta blanca que traia puesta ya.

-No, no se mucho en realidad, solo que es una película poco comun, y que todos los protagonistas tienen que ser jóvenes y hermosos.

Estalle en carcajadas.

- Entonces ¿que? ¿están contratando modelos?

- No.. Bueno, ser atractivo es importante... pero ellos estan algo mas que belleza, entre nosotros Edward, -dijo en tono de revelacion -se por la propia directora que ya audicionaron cerca de 3000 muchachos para el protagonico y ninguno quedo. ..Parece que la estrella femenina no queda conforme con ninguno todavía.

mmm, aquellos numeros llamaron rapidamente mi atencion. La productora debia de ser importante para perder tiempo siendo tan exigentes en la seleccion. Aquel proyecto era importante si la protagonista femenina tenia tanto poder de desicion...

- bueee, ¿y quien es ella para ser tan exigente? ¿Angelina jolie?

Esta vez el que rio fue Jekns.

- No, no, ella es algo nueva, pero joven pero es muy talentosa, es Isabella Swan.

Mi corazón se salto un latido al oir ese nombre.

-¿quien? -pregunté, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

- La chica Swan, ya sabes, esa que hizo esa película…la del cuarto de miedo o la casa de miedo... algo así... la chica "indie" -dijo, como si aquello fuera un defecto.

Sin embargo, tambien la admiraba por eso. Sus papeles...Dios, ella era tan intensa. y para ser casi una niña, lo hacia tan bien...

las peliculas independientes tenian esa caracteristica que me gustaba demasiado tambien, no seguian el prototipo fantastico y exitista de Hollywood, y un actor realmente podia soñar con intentar cualquier papel... Todo era mucho mas libre y original...

- ya, ya... esa niña... -dije, casi con desden -¿y por que crees que yo de todos ellos tendré éxito?

- ¿una corazonada?

lo miré atonito. habia pensado que al menos tenia una invitacion directa para mi audicion... que era mas "segura".

- ¿Me estas diciendo que iremos aLos Ángeles, que gastaremos dinero en un billete transoceánico, solo por una corazonada? ¿Me despertaste para decirme eso? ¿Quieres que gastemos el poco dinero que me queda para ir a una audición donde ya 3000 muchachos fracasaron solo porque tu tienes una maldita corazonada? ¿Pretendes que te escuche?

- Bueno, que quedemos allí no depende de mi, sino de ti... –dijo, como si eso fuera todo y si su maldita corazonada fallaba solo era por mi irresponsabilidad. -si no resulta de tpdos modosl tengo un par de entrevistas mas que podemos conseguir para aprovechar el viaje...¿no eras tu quien siempre dice que no perdemos nada con intentarlo? No veo porque esta vez sea diferente. Ademas, admitelo no tienes nada serio que hacer los próximos dos meses.

- Vale, vale... ¿maleta chica o grande?- accedi finalmente.

- Depende... hare mi maleta como para dos meses... El chofer pasara por ti en media hora. Estate listo. Llamare a tu madre para avisarles.

...

Media hora no es tiempo suficiente para armar una maleta, y lo mio decididamente no era armar maletas asi que tome un par de trajes, camisas, corbatas, unos cuantos jeans, sudaderas, camisetas, camisas de diario, medias y ropa interior, mis amados zapatos deportivos y los amontone todo dentro de la maleta junto con unos cuantos cds y mi cuaderno de composiciones mas alguno que otro par de cosas al azar que decidí cargar por si necesitaba.

Revisé que en mi bolso de mano estuvieran todos mis papeles, me colgué la guitarra a mi espalda y, dando una mirada rápida a mi habitación baje las escaleras del diminuto departamento hacia la camioneta que esperaba por mi para ir al aeropuerto.

Jenks había llamado a mi madre y mi hermana, me confirmó, y ellas estarían alli para despedirme.

_Maldito cabron no me habia dado ni tiempo a despedirme de la familia. _

Llame a ToM de camino al aeropuerto para contarle la novedad.

_- me estoy yendo a los angeles con mi agente para una audicion de un protagonico con Isabella swan, -_le dije tratando de ocultar la emocion en mi voz ya que Robert mi agente no tenia idea del asunto y deseaba que se mantuviera asi_. T_uve que tapar el auricular cuando grito del otro lado.

- gracias por entenderme hermano, te llamare cuando sepa algo.-me despedi.

Juro que intente no sonreír como un desquiciado las doce horas del vuelo pero no lo logre.

**Mientras tanto...**

**Bella.**

-¿otra audición? ¿Quien es ahora? ¿ y no lo conoces? ¿ como diablos tiene una audición si no lo conoces?

- Bella, querida ¿eres conciente de que ya han pasado mas de 3000 personas por el casting y no nos hemos convencido de ninguno? ¿Crees que me queda alguien conocido de reserva en la agenda para llamar a esta altura?

- Tienes razón, discúlpame... a veces creo que terminaras despidiéndome antes de empezar.

El proyecto me tenia atrapada por completo, pero por alguna razón, y por mas que muchas de las audiciones nos habian resultado satisfactorias a ambas, al revisar las cintas... algo faltaba y no podia dar con qué era... Ya me sentia casi anormal buscando la chico perfecto. Lo unico que me consolaba es que Patrycia estaba de acuerdo, ella tampoco sentia que habiamos dado con el indicado.

- Sabes qu no lo haré, el contrato no me lo permite -se burló. -además tu eres la correcta, y encontraremos al chico correcto para ti. Solo que tiene que ser pronto o sino el proyecto se congelara.

- mm, si, estoy conciente de esa parte, ¿y sabes algo más del muchacho de mañana?

- No mucho n realidad, solo que hizo algunos papeles pequeños en varias películas independientes, y es ingles. Su agente dijo que hizo algunas campañas como modelo publicitario tambien, asi que damos por descontado que sera guapo al menos...

- Si es por guapo sabes que todos ellos eran guapos.

- Bueno, pero al menos ya tiene un punto a favor oficialmente acreditado. A ver, aquí estoy leyendo el mail de su agente, Bella ¿viste las películas de la saga de magos?

un extraño cosquilleo comenzó en mi estomago... pero lo descarte enseguida, varios de ellos eran ingleses..._aunque modelos.._

- mmm, si, bueno ¿cual de ellas? son como 5 creo...

- Con que hayas visto la ultima... según dice el mail de su agente, este chico hizo un pequeño papel en ella, su personaje muere en la ultima película.

Mi corazon se detuvo por completo al oir aquello y la voz se me esfumo.

_¿Edward? ¿Edward estaba viniendo a los Ángeles para hacer una audición para el papel?_

- ¿Bella, sigues ahi?

- oh, si , si, cr... estaba… yo estoy tratando de recordar quien podría ser...-tartamudee.

- Ahh aquí esta el nombre... si, se llama Edward Cullen. mmm...el chico es algo mayor que tu, espero que eso no se note demasiado. No hay fotos. Buscare alguna en el google.

- oh, si esta bien.-dije, tratando de mantener mi repentina euforia a raya.

- De todas maneras hay que esperar a la audición. -oi un enorme suspiro mientras ridiculamente hacia un silencioso baile de la victoria por todo alrededor -espero que tengan química asi cerramos de una vez esa parte…bueno, acaban de llegar los curriculums de tres candidatos mas para la audicion de mañana,l os pondre en la lista luego de este chico Cullen. Nos vemos mañana en mi casa Bella, descansa y pégale una leida al guion.

- Si, no te preocupes, descansa tu tambien Patricia.

Luego de unos veinte saltos eufóricos pr mi habitación ahogue un gran grito en mi almohada. no podia creerlo.

Mañana estaría frente a frente con Edward Cullen en una audicion...

Me arroje sobre la cama mirando al techo con una estupida sonrisa marcada en mi cara mientras mi corazon seguia desbordandose en mi pecho.

No pude evitar recordar aquella noche tan lejana con Romeo y Julieta.

Me pregunte si el sabría quien era yo, y esa quimica inexplicable que tuvimos aquel domingo... ¿ volvería a repetirse mañana cuando Patricia nos hiciera pasar alguna de las lineas del guion?

Por el bien de la audición esperaba que si, y tambien me di cuenta que tendría que fingir que no lo conocía, o al menos que debía "recordarlo" después de terminar.

Ojala si el sabia quien era yo hiciera lo mismo, y si no lo sabia, ojala me recordara luego de actuar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin vamos llegando al punto que queria! estos capitulos llevan demasiado tiempo escritos y no tengo excusa por demorar tanto je...<strong>

**Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola mis amores, aquí les traigo el capitulo que todos esperábamos… o al menos el comienzo de lo que todos esperábamos. Confieso que además de los primeros, cuando nuestros protagonistas se conocieron en Londres, esta escena fue la siguiente que imaginé. _

_Más adelante les contaré que fue exactamente lo que disparó esta historia… Pero supongo que luego de este capitulo algunas también lo descubrirán…_

**Espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Los ****personajes ****no ****me ****pertenecen, ****son ****de ****la ****gran ****SM. Y****o ****solo ****juego ****un ****poco ****con ****ellos, ha****ciéndolos ****protagonistas ****de ****una****historia ****que ****se ****me ****ocurrió ****enteramente ****a ****mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volverte a ver.<strong>

**Edward.**

_Los Ángeles._

Jenks detuvo el auto que habíamos rentado frente a una típica casa en los suburbios de la ciudad, y yo, por enésima vez en el viaje, limpié mis manos sudadas en las piernas de mi desgastado pantalón de jeans.

- bien, aquí es.-dijo, mirando la simpática entrada de la casa.

- pensé que seria en un estudio de filmación- respondí, comprendiendo que efectivamente habíamos llegado a la dirección donde sería mi audición.

-No, Patricya, la directora del proyecto, me ha pedido que viniéramos a su casa. Hoy solo serán tres muchachos y tú. Dijo que era el último día que la productora daba para audicionar antes de elegir al protagonista.

Aspiré profundamente, aquello solo acrecentaba mi ansiedad_. _

_¿Qué posibilidades tenía yo sobre los miles de muchachos que, ya sabia, habían pasado delante de aquella cámara antes que yo? ¿Qué milagro podría hacer la diferencia entre ellos y yo para que el papel fuera mío? _

Jenks había mencionado, en un comentario sin malas intenciones, que varios actores consagrados y famosos, incluyendo al protagonista de la última versión televisiva de Superman – en su octava temporada y en horario central-, ya habían pasado por la audición y no fueron elegidos.

Con resignación abrí la puerta del auto y estiré las piernas, aunque temblaban un poco me obligué a salir.

-bien, te llamaré cuando termine.-dije con falsa seguridad y despidiéndolo con un suave golpe en el techo. Jenks tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí, pero por las dudas y en vista de los pocos ahorros que nos quedaban, iba a aprovechar la tarde para concretar otras entrevistas para aprovechar nuestra estadía en los Ángeles.

Su delgado rostro se asomó por la ventanilla mientras me decia:

-Edward, aprovecha la oportunidad, no hay nada a la vista para ti después del proyecto en España…

-lo se, no te preocupes...-lo corté, antes que volviera a recordarme "_que aun no estaba oficialmente confirmado"._

Me alejé del auto tratando de parecer sereno y seguro, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban muy lejanos a eso. Estaba temblando por completo, y las manos me seguían sudando. Ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente del instituto yendo a encarar a alguna chica para invitarla a salir me había sentido así.

Sonreí involuntariamente con aquel pensamiento... _Esto era algo mucho más complejo todavía._

Era un audición importante, estaba conciente de ello, pero también estaba pegada a una gran oportunidad que no solo significaba trabajo para mí, sino la de estar en la misma habitación con Bella, luego de tanto tiempo.

Mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho ante tal pensamiento, y ante la inminencia del hecho. Siendo conciente de que apenas tocara a la puerta me encontraría con ella.

_¡Y mis manos que no dejan de sudar!_

No podía parar de preguntarme si ella me reconocería, y si lo hacia cómo reaccionaria...

_¡Su carrera había crecido tanto! Y ella... ¡Estaba tan hermosa, y distinta! _Apenas si quedaban unos sutiles rasgos en el rostro y en la mirada de la hermosa niña que conocí aquel verano en Londres.

Solamente estaba seguro de dos cosas en ese momento.

Si no supiera que era ella y me la encontrara un día por la calle: no la reconocería.

Y si la viera por primera vez cualquier día de estos frente a mí: me enamoraría instantáneamente de ella.

La puerta de la casa se abrió antes de que pusiera mi mano en el timbre siquiera. Nervioso, apague el cigarro que encendi al bajar del coche, lo aplasté en el suelo.

-… y tu debes ser edward Cullen. -Dijo una delgada y pequeña mujer rubia, sonriéndome amablemente.

- si, y estoy buscando a Patricya Hawkins

- soy yo, y llámame Patt simplemente, eres mas lindo en persona que en las fotos, -dijo extendiéndome la mano y recorriéndome con descaro de arriba abajo.

-gracias, Patric …Patt.-titubee un poco ante el escrutinio.

- ven por aquí cariño…

Ella me dio espacio para entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de mi. La seguí con cautela a través de la gran sala de piso de madera, luego por un largo pasillo, y luego hacia una escalera, hasta que entramos a una habitación.

No me esperaba lo que vi.

Allí, sentada sobre el borde de la cama de sabanas blancas, estaba la chica de mis sueños vestida con una simple camiseta de algodón azul claro, una camisa a cuadros manga corta desprendida sobre ella, unas converse negras y un short de jeans deshilachado.

Parecía concentrada leyendo y marcando con un resaltador un manuscrito, que reconocí inmediatamente como un guión.

_El guión_, el que yo tendría que haber leído con más detenimiento…

Los nervios se apoderaron completamente de mí al darme cuenta de que mi mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera pude recordar el nombre del protagonista de la historia.

-¿Bella?

Patricya caminó dentro de la habitación hacia ella y Bella levantó la mirada, interrogante, el marcador que estaba mordiendo seguía en su boca.

-¿mmmm?

- ya llegó el ultimo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡ooops!

Bella se levantó rápidamente, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde mis pies se habían clavado al piso.

Estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con mis manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que llevaba, y lo único que atiné a hacer cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron fue sonreír.

O al menos eso intenté.

Por una décima de segundo noté como su rostro se alteraba completamente, mostrando una infinita gama de emociones que no alcancé a descifrar, para luego volver a una mirada totalmente inexpresiva.

-hola. – me dijo sin acercarse, y yo no me moví. Solo asentí con mi cabeza, saludándola con un gesto.

Ella se estrujó las manos, haciendo crujir sus dedos y alisó su short. Involuntariamente mis ojos se fijaron en sus largas y pálidas piernas, y mi corazón se aceleró notablemente, _otra vez_. Me obligué a respirar, o todo se iría al infierno.

- bien, ya estoy lista Patt, así que comenzaremos cuando tu quieras. -dijo, estrujando sus manos nuevamente, e inclinándose a recoger el manuscrito que había caído al suelo cuando se levantó.

Patt se movía por la habitación cerrando cortinas y acomodando cosas. Fue entonces cuando note la cámara en un trípode al costado de la cama, y me di cuenta de que la prueba seria justo allí.

-bien chicos, ya saben como es esto. Edward, supongo que has leído algo del manuscrito que le enviamos a tu agente para la prueba y sabes de qué va la historia.

- sip, tengo una idea supongo.-dije mientras mi cerebro rebuscaba aquella información a toda maquina...

_Ed… Ethan_, ese era el nombre… si, una historia que en esencia trataba de un amor casi imposible, caracterizado por el sufrimiento y la pasión que unía a los protagonistas.

Ethan era ser sobrehumano, con superpoderes y una belleza irreal, que se enamora de una frágil mortal a la que debe proteger, e intenta alejarse de ella todo el tiempo porque teme matarla… Todo un personaje torturado, luchando siempre consigo mismo y su autocontrol.

-bien, -continuó Patt, entonces iremos directo al asunto, lo que haremos serán básicamente cuantas tomas de unas de las escenas románticas centrales de la historia, -explicó, mientras ajustaba el lente de la cámara y acomodaba micrófonos y paneles de iluminación.-quiero ver el primer acercamiento romántico de Ethan y Jamye, es decir la escena del primer beso en la habitación de Jamye.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y oí a Bella decir en un tono carente casi de expresión:

-ok- mientras se concentraba ferozmente en el manuscrito y volvía rápidamente las páginas, supongo que buscando el dialogo.-esta, aquí. –señaló. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente las líneas mientras sus labios se movían murmurando en voz baja las palabras.

Pude notar como un ligero rubor asomaba a sus mejillas. No recordaba con detalles la escena en ese momento, y como no tenia el manuscrito conmigo no podía imaginarme que era lo que la hacía ruborizar.

Para ser completamente sincero, salvo la esencia de la historia, que había captado a grandes rasgos en una rápida lectura, no recordaba ningún detalle, de nada de lo que había leído.

Mi mente no dejaba de repetir _"veré a Bella Swan de nuevo"_ como un mantra durante todo el tiempo en que estuve intentando seriamente leer el guión, y ahora estaba demasiado nervioso.

Entonces ella me habló a mi.

-¿Edward? ¿Te ubicas?

- eh…si, si claro –respondí titubeante pero acercándome a ella. Bella me pasó el guión sin más, y leí rápidamente la descripción del momento.

_"Ethan se acerca cauteloso a su rostro y lo toma con delicadeza entre sus grandes y pálidas manos como si ella fuera de cristal. Por unos eternos segundos sus miradas se encuentran silenciosas, las respiraciones agitadas, los labios entreabiertos hasta que_

_lentamente se inclina hacia los rojos labios de Jamye y los acaricia con los suyos. _

_Ethan no espera sentir ese torbellino de emociones dentro de si y cierra los ojos, _

_Apoyando su frente en la de Jamye, quien ahora acaricia su rostro y busca su mirada para luego atacar sus labios con una intensidad que hasta ella misma desconoce _

_y se pierden en un beso demandante, donde las manos de ambos comienzan a volar y la conciencia se nubla para ambos..._

No quise leer más.

No sabía como rayos iba a representar algo tan complejo y tan intenso como eso, y además ¡besar a Bella! y sin que los papeles se me perdieran en el intento. Tenía que concentrarme, porque de lo único que si estaba seguro era que ni loco desperdiciaba la oportunidad de hacer esto bien, y así poder pasar un tiempo junto a ella, aunque fuera solo trabajando.

**….**

-¿listos?

- ok, -dijo ella con una profunda inspiración.

_Solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti Cullen, esfuérzate…-_me dije, mientras soltaba un simple:

-aja.

Patricya entonces me quitó el manuscrito de las manos y tomó a Bella del brazo.

-bien, a ver... Bella tu siéntate aquí- señaló el medio de la cama mientras Bella se trepaba, dejando sus zapatillas en el suelo y cruzando sus piernas.

_Dios, esto iba a ser difícil realmente para mi._

-Eso es, relajada, muy bien…así…cruza tus piernas. –ella se volvió a mi.

-Edward, tu irrumpes en la habitación y luego de mirarse un momento te sientas aquí...- me señaló la punta de la cama... -y luego… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer….

Salí de la habitación, tratando de controlar y enfocar mis emociones, acomodando rápidamente mi cabello en un intento completamente inútil, incluso comprobé mi aliento maldiciendo por no tener un maldito chicle conmigo…

_¡Dios, estaba fumando recién e iba a besar a la mujer de mis sueños apenas entrara en esa habitación!_

-y... ¡Acción!

Entré a la habitación bruscamente. _Jamye _estaba escuchando música con su Ipod, buscando algo en el menú, por lo que recién sus ojos se levantaron cuando percibió el movimiento de mis piernas junto a la cama.

Ella no me vio devorarla con la mirada, recorrer sus preciosos rasgos, apreciar su cabello ahora suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus dedos jugando con el iPod…

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio, mi corazón iba a estallar...

_Estaba tan hermosa, su cabello.. Sus largas piernas cruzadas sobre la cama sus manos blancas y delgadas…_

_¡Cullen deja de babear!_.

Me senté a los pies de la cama, casi tocando sus piernas enrolladas y contemplándola totalmente embelezado. Ella me sonrió cuando estiré mis manos hacia su rostro.

_No podía dejar de contemplarla ahora que estaba tan cerca, de recorrer cada detalle de sus pestañas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pequeña nariz, sus labios entreabiertos_.

Colgué mi mirada en sus profundos ojos y creo que en el momento en que ella se acercó hacia mí, mirando fijamente mis labios, deje de ser conciente de donde estaba.

Rocé sus labios levemente con los míos, apenas un simple toque y las sensaciones me sobrepasaron. Mi corazón retumbó tan fuerte en mi pecho que, por un segundo temí que se escuchara en toda la habitación.

Necesitaba calmarme.

Aun sin soltar su hermoso rostro, y sin poder dejar de mirarla a los ojos, me alejé apenas lo suficiente como para respirar, apoyando un momento mi frente en la suya. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, obligándome a ser conciente de que estaba representando un papel y lo que sucedía aquí no era real.

_Ethan…. Ethan… tú eres Ethan…_

La caricia de sus delicados dedos en mi rostro me hizo abrirlos nuevamente, y me encontré con una mirada demasiado cercana, demasiado intensa, demasiado encendida,

Y _demasiado real…_

Antes de que pudiera pensar, los labios de Bella se estrellaron con los míos, y sin pensar lo que hacia entreabrí mi boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, inundando mi boca con su sabor.

Una especie de gruñido retumbó en mi pecho y sus pequeñas manos abandonaron mi rostro, subiendo lentamente hacia mi cuello, enredándose en mi cabello y tirando de mí hacia ella, acercándome más.

Mis manos bajaron instintivamente por sus costados, rozándola, sintiendo el contorno de sus pechos y sus costillas, deteniéndose en sus caderas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Bella estaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

Un segundo después, ella se inclinaba hacia atrás sobre la cama, llevándome con ella.

Un sonoro jadeo se escapó de mis labios cuando sus caderas se alzaron rozando mi ya muy alterada anatomía…

_y desperté, completamente sobresaltado._

Alborotando mis cabellos al tomarme la cabeza, me aparté rápidamente de Bella y le di la espalda totalmente avergonzado. Lo único en que podía pensar era en disculparme.

- perdón... yo lo siento. –apenas susurré, aun caminando en círculos al costado de la cama y sin atreverme a levantar la mirada siquiera.

- ¡eso es! perfecto Edward! -exclamó Patt, asomando su rostro detrás del lente.

La mire incrédulo.

-¡si, si! ¡Eso es lo que quería ver! –chillo de nuevo como niña chica y me atreví a mirar a Bella.

Ella seguía sentada en la cama, completamente inmóvil y mirándome con los ojos demasiado abiertos y la respiración agitada. Su cabello estaba todo revuelto y sus labios y mejillas reñían en una dura competencia por quien había enrojecido más.

-un poco de intensidad descontrolada y esa capacidad de Ethan de reprimirse y sentirse culpable por dejarse llevar. Simplemente perfecto. –siguió parloteando Patt mientras contemplaba el Replay en la pequeña pantalla lateral de la cámara.

Mire de nuevo a Bella: también contemplaba algo desconcertada a Patricya. no pude evitar sonreír cuando en un descuido ella se tocó los labios con sus dedos.

_Mis besos también la habían afectado a ella._

- bien, repetiremos la escena, necesito un par de tomas más y luego pasaremos a leer un par de lineas de Ethan. -anunció Patt, visiblemente entusiasmada. -vuelvan a sus posiciones.

Retomamos nuestros lugares en silencio, y obedientes, repetimos la escena tres veces más. Algo que era totalmente normal en una audición.

Lo que definitivamente no era normal era lo que sucedía cada vez que rozaba los labios de Bella: Si no era ella, cuando atacaba los míos en respuesta, era yo quien perdía absolutamente el control, volviendo las cosas demasiado intensas.

Ambos éramos concientes de que no estábamos jugando besos para la cámara, no, eso que hacíamos una y otra vez era devorarnos descaradamente. Todas las veces, Bella termino trepándose sobre mi, o rodeándome con sus piernas desnudas, y yo agradecido enormemente estar usando aquella camisa larga por fuera de mis pantalones…

Aunque estaba seguro de que Bella sí había notado, y desde el principio, lo que me sucedía cuando ella hacia aquello.

Me lo confirmaban sus entrecortados jadeos cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, y las reacciones que percibí en su cuerpo cuando me acercaba a ella, en cada toma más estrechamente, y nuestros pechos se tocaban.

Patt apago la cámara después de la última toma y se quedo observándonos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos era capas de hablar todavía, y yo aun estaba tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Ni siquiera podía pensar en intentar mirar a Bella a la cara ahora que la realidad había vuelto…

Eso había sido.. _wow__…_ intenso. Mas de lo que esperaba.

Mejor dicho, esperaba cualquier cosa de la audición menos una escena como la que tuvimos que hacer…

No estaba preparado para estar tan cerca de Bella luego de tanto tiempo, mucho menos para tener que besarla como tuve que hacerlo.

Realmente temía su reacción a mi cercanía, y el temor me ayudó a acercarme a ella como si de verdad tuviera miedo de romperla de alguna manera… y me sorprendió que ella respondiera de la forma en que lo hizo…

…_Dios, __si __hasta __por __un __momento __sentí __que __las __cosas __se __iban __de __las __manos __completamente __entre __nosotros__… _

Me sentí morir al ser conciente de la forma en que nos habíamos devorado el uno al otro frente a la cámara todas las veces que la toma se repitió.

-bien, chicos… es todo.- concluyó con satisfacción la menuda mujer.

-ok, -fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras me sentaba sin fuerzas en el borde de la cama.

Bella no dijo nada, simplemente recogió lo que supuse eran sus cosas de una silla que estaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación y se recogió el cabello en una desordenada coleta.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

La pregunta de Patt me tomo por sorpresa y respondí sin pensarlo siquiera

-si.

-no –oi decir a Bella.

Nos miramos brevemente en ese momento y los dos volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-no

-si. -Dijo ella.

Patricya rio abiertamente mientras nos observaba. Ella estaba absolutamente divertida con nuestro comportamiento y yo quería que la tierra me tragara definitivamente. Bella se sonrojó furiosamente.

- a ver… ¿me lo explican por favor? –pidió la mujer, mientras sus ojos viajaban del uno al otro.

Esta vez volví a mirar a Bella antes de hablar, ella bajó sutilmente su cabeza, cediéndome el espacio, lo cual me desoriento aun más.

_¿Qué __querría __ella __que __yo __dijera?_

Yo deseaba con toda mi alma el papel. No sabia que decir, pero supe que no iba a ser la verdad…

No era ambición lo que me impulsaba en ese momento, ni que estuviera enloquecido con el complejo personaje que se me ofrecía interpretar, sino porque era la mejor oportunidad, y tal vez la única que tendría en la vida para estar cerca de ella…

_y __tal __vez __la __única __manera __en __que __tal __vez __pudiera __hacerle __saber __como __me __sentía __desde __que __la __conocí__…__._

-bueno… -dije, sin levantar la mirada del suelo y con mi mejor cara de avergonzado. -se quien es… es decir, he visto sus películas… _todas_. -Murmuré lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella oyera. Sentí la mirada de Bella en mi - … _varias__veces_.

La mirada de Patt estaba sobre Bella ahora y sus mejillas tenían un rojo adorable en ese momento.

-soy…-carraspeó y me dio una leve mirada al decirlo - crmmm…fan de la saga de los magos…yo, creo que … yo lo he visto en una de esas películas…-dijo, moviendo su pie en el suelo.- puede que… tal vez tenga algunas revistas …donde aparece su foto… –titubeó, viéndome brevemente a los ojos y casi con tono de disculpa.

Un momento… _¿ella __acaba __de __decir __que __tiene __revistas __con __mis __fotos?_

-Oh… o sea que son admiradores mutuos…que bien- concluyó Patricya con diversión en el rostro, caminando entre nosotros y, seguramente intentando darle sentido a nuestras incoherentes palabras.

-Si, se podría ver de esa forma -dijo Bella. yo simplemente asentí con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

-Y… parece que no han tenido oportunidad de ser presentados personalmente.. nunca antes…. –agregó.

-No

-No.

Admitimos los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, y con una imperceptible sonrisa por estar espontáneamente de acuerdo esta vez.

-Bueno... Edward Cullen, ella es Bella Swan, la mas reciente promesa de Hollywood,… Bella Swan, -dijo la mujer después de una breve pausa dramática en la que hice una leve reverencia a Bella y ella me sonrió. -el es Edward Cullen, modelo, músico y ahora también actor… y por cierto, es Inglés. -Terminó Patricia, haciendo ademán de que nos saludáramos.

Nos acercamos con cierta indesicion, lo cual fue extraño después de todo lo que acababa de acontecer minutos atrás, y con timidez, como si realmente fuera la primera vez que la viera, tomé la pequeña mano de Bella en la mía y me incliné para besar sus nudillos.

-es un placer conocerla por fin Isabella Swan. -Dije, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bella se mordía el labio rabiosamente luego de emitir un pequeño suspiro.

-El placer es mío. - apenas murmuró, bajando la mirada.

No se en que estaba pensando cuando ante aquel gesto de vergüenza de su parte tomé su barbilla con mis dedos y levanté su rostro para que me mirara. Iba a decirle que no lo hiciera, ella era demasiado hermosa como para avergonzarse ante nadie… pero Bella se apartó rápidamente de mi, como si mi toque la hubiera quemado y sacó de repente su teléfono del bolsillo.

-lo siento… -dijo, levantando el aparato. -pero tengo que responder una llamada ahora mismo ¿patricia? –preguntó y la aludida, que no dejaba de mirarnos con curiosidad, hizo un ademán con sus manos.

-como en tu casa Bella.

Ella asintió y salio rápidamente al pasillo. No me di cuenta de que me había quedado viéndola hasta que oi un carraspeo detrás de mi.

-¿Edward?

-oh…yo lo siento… dije, sin pensar realmente en lo que salía de mi boca…

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un enorme papelón desde que volvimos a la maldita realidad, y lo único que estaba deseando fervientemente era salir de allí antes de que empeorara las cosas de modo irreversible.

-mmm… lo que acabo de ver aquí es muy interesante ¿sabes? –dijo, clavando sus ojos en mi.

-¿la audición? –pregunté ansioso.

-Si, también eso…-dijo, casi ignorando mi comentario. - pero en realidad a lo que me refería es… -ella dudó un momento, buscando las palabras. - ¿sabes? creo que si no fuera porque no encuentro razones por las que ambos me mentirían, yo pensaría que ustedes ya se conocen de hace tiempo…

Mis nervios saltaron otra vez ante sus palabras: _esta __mujer __no __podía __ser __tan __perceptiva__… __era __la __primera __vez __que __me __veía __en __su __vida._

-eso es…tan… absurdo…-argumenté, desesperado- Bella es una estrella y yo… además, llevo toda mi vida del otro lado del océano… y ella aquí…o sea, ¿Dónde podría haberla conocido? –concluí, incoherente.

-Si, eso mismo pensé. –dijo, mas bien para si.

-Bueno Edward, de todas maneras la audición me gustó. No suelo dar comentarios ni esperanzas a los chicos que vienen, la política de la productora es comunicarle cada agente la decisión, pero viendo algunas cosas…

-¿Tengo posibilidades? –me entusiasmé.

-No voy a mentirte, aun tenemos que revisar algunas cosas antes de decirte nada. ¿Te quedaras en Los Ángeles mucho tiempo?

-No lo creo, tal vez una semana, creo que veré algunas entrevistas mañana, si no hay novedades la semana entrante debo volver a Londres, tengo que confirmar un proyecto en España para rodar por seis meses…

-¿O sea que en seis meses estarás disponible?

- en seis meses… si aquello sale, sino seré un actor desocupado planteándose seriamente dedicarse por completo a la música… y volver a casa con sus padres….

Patricia se rió abiertamente de mi último comentario. _¿__Creía __que __bromeaba?_ Esa era mi próxima realidad si nada cambiaba en los siguientes días.

-Lo digo porque el estudio cerrará la decisión mañana, y se tomara los siguientes 5 o 6 meses para organizar las locaciones, el vestuario y confirmar el resto del elenco.

-¿Estas diciéndome que tendré el papel?

-No, yo estoy diciendo…que… hay buenas posibilidades… pero la desición final no depende de mí.

-¿No? Pensé que… ¿No eres la directora de la película?

-Si, lo soy, pero ese derecho a la desicion lo tiene la protagonista. Fue un punto que exigió su agente al firmar el contrato.

Aquello si que me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Isabella es la que decidirá si tengo o no el papel? –pregunté en una octava mas alta, sin ser capaz de ocultar el repentino temor en mi voz.

-¿dudas de su criterio? –replicó ella, suspicaz.

-No, no, pero… ¿No creen que es demasiada responsabilidad para ella? digo … ¿y si elige a la persona equivocada?

- ¿has visto a esa niña trabajar? Bella sabe lo que estamos buscando, y te aseguro que tiene buen criterio. Estoy más que segura que sabrá reconocer al correcto cuando lo vea.

-Ok, ok, -dije, no muy seguro de querer saber mas detalles de todo aquello.- yo no estoy entendiendo mucho pero creo que no debería preguntar nada más. No quiero saberlo. –aseguré, moviendo mis manos nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de no tener el papel?

-No, es solo que… realmente me gustaría mucho trabajar con Bella, ella tiene un gran talento y creo que aprenderé muchas cosas a su lado.

-Eso imagine... Bueno, tendremos noticias para ti mañana al mediodía.

- bien, entonces…supongo que me voy. –dije, encaminándome hacia la puerta.

-Espera. ¿Bella?

Bella apareció por el pasillo tapando el auricular, evidentemente estaba con una llamada.

-¿si?

-¿Que tienes que hacer hoy?

Ella levanto la mano pidiéndole un minuto y se volvió, retomando su comunicación.

- te llamo luego… no, no puedo ahora…estoy trabajando… bien…adiós.

La exasperación en su rostro desapareció rápidamente para dar paso a una expresión de preocupación mientras veía a Patricya.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Si. Bueno… no… pensé que seria buena idea que lleves a Edward a dar una vuelta por la ciudad… Apuesto a que el pobre no ha tenido más recorrido que del aeropuerto al hotel y del hotel hasta aquí. –dijo ella mirándome, y no pude mas que asentir incómodo.

-Yo… este…-ella titubeo un momento, mirándome un instante a los ojos.

-¿Bella?

- Bueno, habíamos hablado que iba a quedarme aquí, contigo, revisando las grabaciones… y comentarte algunas cosas que pensé que…

-Entonces agenda el numero de Edward y lo llamas cuando tengas algo programado para dar una vuelta. –la interrumpió para mi asombro, y tendió su mano hacia mi.

El gesto insistente de su mano me hizo notar que ella quería mi celular, y lo busqué en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Por __qué __ella __quería __eso?_

Extendí mecánicamente mi celular y Bella lo tomó, marcó su numero haciendo que sonara el que estaba en su mano y me lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

Aturdido, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Hasta luego Edward -dijeron las dos al unísono, y salí flotando de aquella habitación.

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se que todos estarán esperando la desicion de Bella... iba a poner su POV en este capi pero es muy largooo...<em>**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la espectacular S M. La trama de la historia es algo que se me ocurrio absolutamente a mi. Lakentsb**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

**despertar.**

¿Cuantas veces la vida de una persona puede cambiar para siempre?

En mis escasos 16 años había escuchado esa expresión de demasiadas personas ya, y siempre sus rostros eran diferentes al mencionar el hecho o el momento en que ellos creían que eso había sucedido.

_Mi __padre_: su momento del "para siempre" fue cuando conoció a Rene, y el brillo de sus ojos al decirlo era adorable.

_Rudolph_: ..y cuando nació Ángela, su hija, y cuando me tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez...

_Mi __madre_: ella decía que eso paso cuando me tuvo a mi, pero su expresión era sombría...

La primera vez que esa expresión tuvo sentido para mí fue aquella tarde

en Londres cuando me separé de Edward, luego de pasar todo el día juntos conociendo la ciudad .

Nunca antes había sentido nada igual: no había estado tan conectada con ninguna otra persona como con me sucedió con el. y fue con el correr de los meses, que día a día confirmaba aquello: yo ya no era la misma desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. Conocerlo, de alguna forma que aun no comprendía, me había cambiado _para __siempre_.

No me hubiera molestado en lo mas mínimo quedarme con aquel para siempre por el resto de mi vida... pero tenía que conocer a Mike...

Solo que cruzarme con Mike en la vida me había cambiado para mal, con él en mi vida yo me había vuelto una chica cínica, oscura, fría, calculadora y mentirosa.

Aunque odiara aquello, él también me había cambiado para siempre, me había hecho descubrir un costado de mi misma que me aterraba, y que detestaba profundamente, y que hubiera deseado jamás llegar a ver...

Con Mike, en algún sentido, yo había perdido la inocencia... y para siempre.

_¿Cuantas __veces __puede __cambiar __uno __para__siempre?_

Debería haber imaginado que volver a estar frente a Edward me removería hasta los cimientos.

Casi agradecí a Dios de rodillas en ese momento por Mike, y todos esos momentos que, en casi dos años, me habían servido de entrenamiento para ocultar mis verdaderas emociones, o sino, no hubiera logrado comportarme frente a él.

Realmente ni las fotos retocadas de las revistas, donde se veía descomunalmente hermoso, ni las versiones den HD de sus películas le hacían justicia.

Edward era hermoso de un modo... _indescriptible,__surrealista_.

y estaba nervioso.

Esa parte me hacia sonreír, ya que hubiera imaginado que todos estos años de galán, y siendo acosado por millones de chicas a lo largo de sus giras por el mundo, como lo había sido, le habrían otorgado la seguridad absoluta de

que con solo un pestañeo suyo tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Pero no. ahí estaba frente a mi con esa expresión de chico tímido que una vez conocí, con sus sutiles gestos nerviosos, las manos enterradas en el fondo de los bolsillos, o tocando su cabello cada escasos segundos... Sus sonrisas nerviosas, y esa voz vacilante y acompañada de esa mirada intensa que gritaba tantas cosas distintas al mismo tiempo, y me traspasaba hasta mi ultima célula.

¿Cómo se puede fingir indiferencia ante algo como eso?

Ni siquiera años de entrenamiento en mentir pueden lograr tanta indiferencia.

Luego estaba aquel repentino cambio en la estrategia de Patt para la audición.

Desde que me lo dijo, temprano en la mañana, había discutido en vano con ella. Para mi, era una completa locura hacerla tan informal.

_Por __Dios,__¿en __su __casa? __¿En __su __propia __habitación?_

-_créeme __que __funcionara...__si __supieras __Bella, __los __secretos __que __guardan __estas __paredes...-_suspiró mientras me mostraba el lugar.

_-__créeme __que __no __quiero __saber-__chillé,__avergonzada._

_-confía __en __mi,__se __lo __que __hago. __Lo __que __necesito es __naturalidad, __y __si __el __chico __tiene __lo __que estamos buscando..._

_-podríamos __crear __naturalidad __en __un __escenario __cerrado __del __set...-proteste __inútilmente._

-_ya __lo __hemos __hecho __y __creo __que __ese __fue __el __error,__el __set __es __enorme, __frío, __impersonal, __creo __que __los __ha __intimidado._

_-Acepto __que__a __algunos __si, __porque __jamás __habían __estado __en __uno... __pero __la __mayoría __ya __tenia __experiencia, __y __se __que __no __tengo __edad __para __admitirlo, __pero __varios __de __ellos __han __rodado __mucho __mas __que __besos __en __un __set...-volví __a r__eplicar._

_-de __cualquier __modo..._

_-ya se, tu eres la directora..._

_-exacto._

_- y lo haces notar cuando te conviene._

_-¡por __supuesto __que __si!_

Patt parecía mucho mas entusiasmada y embobada de lo habitual cuando apareció en la habitación seguida de Edward.

Las primeras tres audiciones antes de que Edward llegara habían sido como las otras: chicos hermosos preocupados por tener un buen ángulo frente a la cámara que apenas si me miraban a mi.

No es que quisiera que lo hicieran… pero… se suponía que las cosas sucedían entre dos alli…

Al menos habían servido como ensayos para mi, y estaba mucho mas concentrada y relajada que en la mañana para cuando Edward llegó.

Patt había bajado las escaleras como un rayo apenas un vehiculo se detuvo en la entrada, y juraría que ni siquiera oi tocar el timbre.

No pude hacer otra cosa que dedicarme a controlar mis nervios y regularizar mi respiración que se había disparado con el solo pensamiento de que en pocos segundos lo tendría frente a mí...

Luego de darle vueltas a la noticia de que Edward vendría para la audición había tomado mi determinación: lo mejor era ignorar todo ese pasado extraño y fingir que nunca lo había visto, si a pesar de eso la audición funcionaba bien...

_y vaya que funciono..._

Ahora, en la calma de mi cuarto, y con la tranquilidad de que Mike estaría por unos días fuera de la ciudad, repasaba lentamente y con lujo de detalles los acontecimientos de la tarde.

_Había __besado __a __Edward. __De __verdad._

Que un rayo me parta si argumentaba lo contrario.

Lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación estaba a miles de kilómetros de cualquier otra audición que haya hecho en el pasado.

Ningún chico me había puesto tan nerviosa como él antes, y aunque había rodado algunas escenas fuertes en mis anteriores películas, y había besado a un montón de chicos dentro de un set, jamás esos besos habían sido..._así_.

Aun no entendía muy bien lo que me había sucedido, pero luego del roce de

los labios de Edward sobre los míos, una desconocida chispa se encendió

en mi, y aunque mi intención era totalmente _actoral_, el que Edward abriera

su boca de esa manera cuando yo lo bese..._y__luego__ese__sonido_ ... eso que hizo cuando mis labios lo tocaron...

yo no supe que estaba sucediendo realmente hasta que él se apartó bruscamente de mi.

Todo había desaparecido alrededor desde el momento en que su lengua toco la mía.

De lo único que era maravillosamente conciente era de su sabor dulce, mezclado con tabaco. ..

_y __de __su __maravilloso __olor__… __y __de __la __perfecta __calidez __de __sus __manos __bajando __por __mis __costados, __rozándome __de __aquella __manera... y __de __su __cabello __entre __mis __dedos..._

Tenia el cabello mucho mas largo de lo que recordaba haberle visto jamás, y era totalmente suave entre mis dedos.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido allí.

_¿Es __que __Patt n__o __se __daba __cuenta __de __que __Edward __se __estaba __disculpando __de __verdad? __¿De __que __lo __hacia __porque __era __conciente __de __que __todo __se __había __ido __de __las __manos?_

_La __forma __en __que __me __había __tocado, __la __forma __en __que __me __había __acercado __a __su __cuerpo __cuando __estuve __sobre __él... y __lo __que __sentí __al __estarlo..._

Mis mejillas estaban rojas de solo pensar en ello...

En apenas escasos minutos los dos habíamos traspasado kilómetros de una línea que se llamaba _profesionalidad._

y aunque yo nunca en mi vida había estado en una situación ni cercana a esa, ni siquiera en las escenas mas candentes que haya tenido que rodar alguna vez...sabia perfectamente qué estaba dentro de lo que _no__debía__suceder_ en un set...

No, y en el momento en que la cámara se apago, yo solo estaba conciente de la vergüenza.

Agradecí enormemente que Patt hubiera tenido aquella idea, y no habernos expuesto de esa manera ante 20 personas más en un demasiado iluminado set, y que todos notaran también que mi compañero de rol estaba _"encendido"_ como solían bromear a veces en algunas situaciones los de la producción.

_y vaya si Edward lo estaba. _

si me quedaba alguna duda de ello, lo había confirmado una y otra vez en cada maldita repetición de la toma.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

_cada __toma __era __mas __intensa, __cada __beso __más __desesperado, __descontrolado, __nuestras __respiraciones __totalmente __erráticas. __Todo __mi __cuerpo __caliente...y __esas __sensaciones __quemándome __en __todos __los __lugares __en __que __mi __cuerpo __conectaba __con __el __suyo...__totalmente __nuevas__y __desconocidas __para __mi..._

A pesar de todo el trabajo de haber dejado mis sentimientos afuera y de haberme puesto totalmente en la piel de Jamye para la escena... todo había sido _demasiado__real_.

Tan real que ahora estaba totalmente aterrada.

No podía creerlo, hasta estaba diciendo incoherencias y titubeando…

La presencia de Edward me afectaba más de lo que había logrado imaginar

El que la decisión estuviera en mis manos solo lo empeoraba todo: _yo__sabía__que__tenía__que__ser__él._

Si lo dudaba, después de que Patt me dijera lo de las posibles secuelas, y sobre todo, después de ser conciente de que ya no me veía capas de besar a nadie mas de un modo que pareciera tan real...

_No __ahora __que __había __probado __sus __labios __de __esa __manera..._

Nada se comparaba con las sensaciones que Edward despertó en mí ahora, desde el primer roce. Los asquerosos besos de Mike en el pasado ni siquiera contaban, ni todos los que había dado desde los 13 en el set. Ni siquiera aquellos inocentes besos de Edward años atrás, en aquel teatro de Londres, interpretando a Romeo y Julieta...

Era conciente de que algo había cambiado en mi otra vez. Edward, de nuevo me había cambiado para siempre...

…

Había hecho la escena del beso unas seiscientas veces antes al menos, no llevaba la cuenta precisa pero…estaba segura de que no había sentido ni por asomo nada similar…

_¿__Sería __porque __habíamos __hecho __la __escena __en __una __habitación __real? __¿O __simplemente __era __el __hecho __de __que __se __trataba __de __Edward __y __lo __que __sentía __por __el __me __traicionaba?_

En un momento ya no estaba segura de nada, siempre había sabido manejar y usar mis emociones a mi antojo para sacar provecho de un papel y esta vez no era diferente. Era lo que me caracterizaba como actriz, lo que me hacia ser buscada para papeles intensos, complejos… Sin embargo…

_¿a __quien __quería __engañar?_

Lo que había sucedido ahí no era actuación, fue completamente real, cada segundo. La cercanía de Edward me había alterado de una forma nueva que yo misma no podía explicar ni comprender…

Al punto de que no estaba pensando con claridad y con toda la preguntadera de Patt … _casi __dejo __salir __a __la __luz __la __verdad__…_

Es que mis labios quemaban aun con la sensación de sus besos, y el sabor de su lengua en mi boca…esa mezcla perfecta de tabaco y…él…

_Tal __vez __tendría __que __reprocharle __en __algun __momento __por __su __falta __de __profesionalismo __al __besar__…_ _si __hacia __eso __todas __las__veces__…_ Pero yo no me había quedado atrás…con enorme vergüenza tenia que reconocer que le había respondido, y con demasiado entusiasmo y… hasta yo misma los había iniciado un par de veces… A los besos reales quiero decir.

Esperaba que no se hubiera notado demasiado… la productora quería algo creíble… no descontrol real…

Tenía tal mezcla de emociones que necesitaba salir de la habitación antes de que explotara.

El teléfono vibrando en el fondo de mi bolsillo fue la salvación… aunque fuera el insoportable de Mike, que como cada vez que tenia una audición, hacia una escena de novio celoso posesivo.

Hasta había intentado audicionar para el papel de Ethan… Pero me había salvado de él porque ni su físico: Mike era demasiado bajo, casi de mi misma altura; ni su belleza, él apenas era un rubio común, era lo que la productora buscaba para sus candidatos. Para rematarla, se había ofendido cuando le ofrecieron un papel secundario en el que casi no tenia diálogos, rechazándolo sin siquiera considerar la oferta…

Ahora, era el momento de la verdad. El momento en que tenía que escribir el mail donde le comunicaba formalmente a Patt de mi decisión final…

...

Luego de terminar con los tres chicos que estaban programados para ese día y Edward y, que él se fuera de la casa, me dejé caer en el sillón de Patricya y bebí desesperadamente de mi botella de agua.

Ella alzó su vista de la notebook donde desde hacia unos minutos escribía rápidas notas y sonrió con satisfacción.

- ya se... No me lo digas…esta audición fue…-comencé, pero ella no me dejó terminar.

- wow…sorprendente… distinta… ¡al fin! –exclamó.

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo? Yo iba a decir que me resultó agradable, cómoda.- dije, tratando de sonar profesional.

Patricia estalló en una carcajada.

-Bella, Bella, lo que hicieron con Edward fue absolutamente increíble ¡fantástico! Si no fuera porque estábamos en el marco de una audición los hubiera dejado solos en la habitación… por un momento llegue a pensar que no iban a detenerse...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su idea y ella se apresuró a agitar las manos y se disculpó.

-Ok, ni hace falta que lo digas… eso no es algo que yo considerara justamente fantástico… tu apenas tienes 16, además tienes un novio y…

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- no se, hay algo diferente entre ustedes, -medito- hay algo que no vi antes en todas las otras audiciones… es asombroso ver la forma en que los dos pierden la conciencia de lo que sucede alrededor cuando se miran a los ojos. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

_¿Eso es lo que ella veía? ¿Lo que habíamos mostrado? Dios…_

- ¿no es eso lo que estabas buscando? ¿Alguien que por fin se olvide de si mismo y de posar frente a la cámara? ¿Alguien que se deje ir simplemente?- inquirí, repitiendo lo que ella misma decía vez tras vez, cada vez que terminábamos una jornada y el indicado no aparecía.

- mmm… veo que no fui la única que percibí eso. –dijo, mirándome con atención.

-si, lo admito... pero de todos modos…en caso de que Edward fuera "el elegido" –resalté- si yo fuera tu, yo haría una prueba con alguna escena totalmente opuesta emocionalmente.

-me sorprendes Bella.

- hey, estoy trabajando aquí, no es como si solo fuera dejarse llevar para besar a un chico increíblemente guapo –solté sin pensarlo siquiera.

Ella rio para luego agregar con total seriedad:

- y que piensa que tu eres increíblemente hermosa, de paso…

Mi estomago se retorció al recordar algunos detalles de nuestra audición.

-¿eso te dijo? ¿De eso hablaban cuando no estaba aquí? No puedo creerlo…

- no, no me lo dijo. No lo haría además, Edward Cullen es… todo un caballero. –suspiro. -Pero no hizo falta, eso se ve en la forma en que te adora cuando te mira, como si fueras algo irreal y totalmente fuera de su alcance.

…_como __él __para __mi__…_

-Creo que estas exagerando, el solo estaba concentrado en su papel, sabes que eso es lo que Ethan debía mostrar por Jamye… en la película. ¿Cómo era que decías?..Una fascinación intensa, adoración. – argumenté, intentando borrar todas esas impresiones equivocadas que ella tenía.

_Porque lo eran ¿No?_

Patricia negó con la cabeza y volvió a sumergirse en su notebook. Por un momento me quede dándole vueltas a sus palabras y mi mente no tardó en volar hacia Edward.

_¿De verdad el me veía con tanta adoración? Tal vez eran solo ideas de ella… _

Me había gustado enormemente lo cómoda que me sentí con el… Pero si ya era complicado para asumir la responsabilidad de elegir un co-protagonista… seria enormemente difícil ser imparcial sobre Edward.

La voz de patricia me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Bella, hay algo que deberías considerar antes de tomar una desicion definitiva para el papel de tu protagonista masculino.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hubo algún cambio en los requerimientos?

-No, nada de eso, pero como la película esta basada en una novela que fue best seller los últimos tres años, no se si recuerdas...La historia abarca tres libros…

-Si., y los he leído también.

-Cierto, en fin… la productora junto con la editorial han estado haciendo sondeos y se generó una gran expectativa entre los fans sobre la versión cinematográfica y… bueno, existe la posibilidad, una enorme posibilidad diría yo, de que si la película tiene buena taquilla… el estudio quiera hacer las dos partes además de esta…

-¿y el problema seria?

- que ellos están considerando que de ser así, se transforme en una de esas enormes franquicias que ya conoces… una saga, con los mismos actores como protagonistas en todas las versiones…y que si sucede, pues, entonces estarás viéndote la cara con tu co- estrella por los próximos tres o cuatro años…

_¿Tres o cuatro años viéndome la cara con Edward por ejemplo? Eso seria… wow…_

-No veo cual es el punto todavía…-aventuré.

-Bueno, ese tema de que la decisión final la tomas tu… Como eres la que ha besado ya a 3000 chicos sin encontrar el indicado… Se que sabes cuales son los criterios para elegirlo, pero quiero que pienses aun un poco mas allá, teniendo en cuenta esta posibilidad, para que persona que elijas sea alguien con quien realmente te sientas cómoda desde el inicio… es un hecho que lo que no existe en las audiciones difícilmente se cree en el set…

-Lo se.-reconocí, y un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar mi rechazo inicial por Mike, desde el primer día en que estuvimos juntos en el set.

-Además, tienes que lograr compenetrarte con él a todos los niveles desde el principio porque la filiación no será siempre lineal…

-¿eso es por las locaciones?

-Básicamente. Ya esta decidido que las escenas serán filmadas por disponibilidad y oportunidad, y los actores deberán ser capaces de mostrar profundidad en cualquier momento.

-Entiendo.

-¿ya tenias a alguien en mente? El estudio decidió cerrar el casting hoy, así que tiene que ser si o si alguien de los que hemos visto.

-revisare mis notas. ¿Cuanto tiempo me das? –pregunté, obligándome a ser profesional en esto.

-Dos horas... ¿Que notas Bella? –inquirió.

-Me gusta ser objetiva en esto…he tomado notas de los chicos que me han resultado mas aceptables en todas las audiciones que hicimos hasta ahora. Creo que puedo elegir 5 o 6 de ahi… para no darte el único nombre que pienso es el correcto.

-O sea que ya lo sabes…

-Si, pero quiero que el estudio vea que hay otras opciones… no quiero que crean que fue un capricho.- y eso si que era la mas absoluta verdad…

- Perfecto, sigues sorprendiéndome… solo avísame cuanto antes, así busco las grabaciones y las reviso esta noche. La directiva quiere que para mañana al mediodía lleguemos a la decisión final.

-esta bien

-Y con respecto a Edward, se amable con el pobre chico y llévalo a cenar o algo…

- la verdad no se si sea buena idea que lo haga cuando todavía no tenemos definida su situación. No quisiera mezclar las cosas.

- claro, tienes razón, no pensé en eso… al menos llámalo para disculparte.

…

Dos horas más tarde Bella enviaba un email:

_Creo __que __el __correcto __para __este __papel __es __Edward__Cullen, __pero __estos __4 __nombres __también __tendrían __que __considerarse __como __opciones._

_Confío en tu criterio para que elijas el mejor de los cuatro como segunda opción._

_B.S._

En su estudio, Patricia hizo un pequeño baile de victoria cuando leyó. Ella estaba completamente segura de lo que había visto esa tarde.

Aunque reconoce que un momento dudo de que Bella tuviera las agallas de decirle que el correcto era Edward Cullen, era obvio que algo ocurría entre esos dos, aun cuando estaban fuera del papel… y que ambos lo ocultaban del otro… pero Isabella era sorprendente y una vez mas le demostró que podía poner el trabajo por sobre su vida personal.

* * *

><p>Buenooo... espero que les guste.<p>

Gracias por leer


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la espectacular S M. La trama de la historia es algo que se me ocurrio absolutamente a mi. Lakentsb**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.<strong>

**No tengo disculpas x no actualizar, mas que decirles que el ultimo tiempo he estado concentrada en escribir A los 30, otra de mis historias que alguans estan leyendo, y que comence a trabajar... Pero, aqui está el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. ya saben... al final me pueden decir todo lo que quieran... siempre contesto mis reviews.**

**Lakentsb**

* * *

><p><strong>Contratos<strong>

**Edward**

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que saliera de aquella casa y nada había cambiado para mi. Seguía tan nervioso como en la mañana a pesar de que todo había pasado ya. ni siquiera tenía ánimos de cenar. Apenas había matado un poco el tiempo con una ducha… _fria_, aunque esa mas bien fue una necesidad imperiosa, luego de…

¡No!

No quería permitirme siquiera pensar…

Era conciente de que lo único que me quedaba por hacer ahora era esperar, ya todo estaba hecho. Aunque quisiera, ya la oportunidad había pasado, y ya nada podía deshacerse...

Jenks al menos me trajo la buena noticia de que el proyecto de España finalmente tenía fecha de inicio. Al parecer aquella gente se inquietó al tener la noticia de mi audición –gracias a su "sutileza" de dejar escapar en el comentario que yo estaba en_ esa_ audicion y por eso no podian comunicarse directamente conmigo-…y, ante le posibilidad de que obtuviera el ansiado papel de Ethan, ellos habian confirmado que en solo una semana más tenia que presentarme en Barcelona para comenzar el rodaje. Era obvio su temor de que los abandonara por un proyecto que, a todas luces era superior a lo que ellos me ofrecían. Hasta le habían adelantado a Jenks un deposito con la mitad del pago para asegurar mi presencia para el papel…

En medio de todo aquello suspiré con alivio… _al menos tendríamos algo de dinero por un tiempo…_

-sonaban un poco desesperados…no los culpo-se burlo mi agente, rememorando la conversación.

-no lo creo, no soy tan importante…-replique con convicción.

-aun… lo serás pronto Edward, y ellos lo saben… por eso mismo no les conviene perderte…

Me burle de el un poco más, en el fondo pensando que Jenks, al igual que Thomas me sobreestimaba, y también temiendo defraudar sus altas expectativas. Él, por primera vez en semanas, se desparramaba en el sillon a beberse unas cervezas, totalmente relajado y asegurandome que habian hecho una movida inteligente.

-_Edward, tu obtendrás este papel_ –había dicho- _y la publicidad que tendrás con el repercutirá en cada pequeña película que hayas hecho antes…todo el mundo querra verlas._

-lo que tu digas…

Me asome al enorme ventanal, dejando a Jenks y a sus cervezas un poco atrás. al menos el hotel tenia una buena vista de la ciudad.

Yo no podía relajarme. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer encerrarme en mi habitación solo. Los recuerdos de la tarde eran demasiado reales aun… todavía podía sentir a Bella en cada parte de mi que ella había tocado y todo lo que eso provocaba en mi…

De repente, el recuerdo de que tenía su numero grabado en mi teléfono comenzó a torturarme… mis dedos picaban… pero no, no podía llamarla… no aun.

_Dios…_Tanta tensión y ansiedad iba a acabar conmigo.

Mi teléfono vibró entre mis manos en ese instante y casi se me cae cuando reconocí el número: _Bella._

-Bella.. iba a llamarte- escupi antes de poder pensar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? –su voz de repente preocupada.

-¡no! No…yo solo…estaba pensando…no es que no quiera verte y que me muestres lo interesante de Los Angeles y todo eso, pero Patt hoy comentó que ere la decides…lo del papel y… yo pensé que no era buena idea tu sabes…mezclar las cosas… no se veria muy bien…

-wow…

-¿Qué?

- que estuve hablando sobre eso también, después de que te fueras y llamaba para decirte que si no te molestaría posponer lo del paseo… no se, para algún otro momento… después de mañana. Si salgo contigo, quiero decir, salir por la ciudad… -se interrumpió, atropellando un poco las palabras…- yo no querría tener esa presión entre nosotros…

-no, no hay problema…es perfecto Bella, perfecto…será en otro momento.

-gracias… -ella hizo una pequeña pausa y la oi suspirar- ¿Edward tu..? –silencio.

-¿Qué?… ¿Bella?-ella seguia respirando al otro lado sin pronunciar palabra y tuve que mirar el telefono para comprobar que la comunicación aun estaba sucediendo.

-no…nada, no es nada. Te volveré a llamar ¿de acuerdo? Hasta pronto…

-de acuerdo, hasta pronto…- _Marie... _Murmuré luego de oír que colgaba.

…

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

-Necesito que estés aquí en media hora para firmar el contrato.

La voz de Patt sonaba mucho mas dura y autoritaria por teléfono que en persona y apenas me daba tiempo para procesar sus palabras.

-wow wow, espera... ¿Estas diciéndome que obtuve el papel? –pregunté, aun temeroso de haber comprendido mal lo que crei escuchar.

-¡si que lo hiciste! ellos quedaron encantados con el video de la audición.-exclamó ahora.

Enrojecí de vergüenza de solo pensar en las escenas que _ellos_ habían visto_._

_¿Cómo podían quedar encantados de ver a dos adolescentes totalmente desesperados, _

_devorándose frente a las cámaras?_

-no lo puedo creer...-musité.

-No me respondes aun...-la oi reír del otro lado.

-claro, claro, solo dime dónde...-reaccioné.

-¿tienes como llegar? no, no, mejor te enviaré un auto a recogerte al hotel.-propuso antes de que le contestara.

-vale, voy a avisarle a Jenks, el esta en una reunión en el otro extremo de la ciudad-le recordé.

- Jenks ya lo sabe, también esta en camino hacia aqui... no te ha llamado porque le dije que quería darte la noticia yo misma.- dijo, emocionada.

-gracias, no se que decir…es todo…demasiado rápido...-dije, incapaz de sentir algo.

- Edward, este contrato ya esta escrito hace muchos meses... solo nos faltaba encontrar al hombre…tengo que colgar, te enviare un auto, estate liso.

Sin dudarlo ni reaccionar aun, tomé mi cartera y bajé a lobby del hotel. No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando un hombre preguntó por mí en la recepción y me encaminó hacia un Volvo negro que acaparó totalmente mi atención.

-_voy a tener un auto como este…-_me oi a mi mismo, y me sorprendí.

Nunca había sido ambicioso, y tampoco me importaba mucho tener un carro ultimo modelo pero algo en el me llamaba completamente…

Mientras el chofer conducía velozmente por la ciudad comencé a tomar conciencia de lo que había sucedido y llamé a Thomas.

-¡obtuve el papel! ¡Thomas! ¡Obtuve el papel!-grite como un loco, sin preocuparme de las miradas que el hombre echaba por el espejo retrovisor.

-¡te lo dije! ¿No te lo dije? ¡Que estarías con ella Edward...Dios es…estoy feliz por ti hermano…wow… de verdad que si…

La voz de Thomas se oia emocionada y desee que el y Mark y mis padres no estuvieran tan lejos en ese momento…

-si… aun no puedo creerlo... no es un sueño… ¡ finalmente voy a trabajar con Bella...!

-¿cuando comienzas?

-en seis meses...

-¡mas te vale que reserves una habitación doble en el hotel en que te hospedes Edward Cullen porque estaré allí para verlo con mis propios ojos!

-por supuesto que si amigo…así será- dije- tengo que colgar, estoy yendo a firmar el contrato.

**…**

Me despedi de Thomas cuando el auto se detuvo en una concurrida avenida. El hombre me indicó una enorme puerta de cristal y me acerqué, intimidado al lujoso edificio de una de las productoras mas importantes del momento.

Patt me esperaba en el recibidor. Ella vestia de modo informal y sonreia de oreja a oreja al verme.

-los de la productora vendrán en una hora. –dijo, cerrando detrás de mi la puerta de la oficina a la que entramos, luego de varios pisos dentro del ascensor. Un lugar enorme, con varios sillones de lujo, y una enorme mesa de madera lustrada de conferencias y totalmente equipado.

-¿vine muy temprano?-pregunté con preocupación al contemplar la sala vacia.

-no, te llame antes a propósito, hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo antes de que firmes el contrato.

-claro.

-Hay una cláusula en especial que quiero explicarte además del típico contrato que firmaras.

-¿de que se trata? –pregunté con curiosidad.

En la saga de la que participe anteriormete también había firmado una cláusula especial, era de confidencialidad... las escenas y la forma en que se habían enfocado algunas partes de aquella versión cinematográfica eran un absoluto secreto que debíamos resguardar hasta que la productora nos diera el via libre para hablar de todo lo que quisieramos en las giras, donde los detalles y las anecdotas de lo sucedido en el set eran devorados por los fans. No era algo del otro mundo para mí si se trataba de eso…

-bueno, creo que ya te informaron que lo que estamos haciendo es una versión cinematográfica del primer libro de una serie de tres...

-si, lo se, y Jenks ya me los ha traído... aunque confieso que todavía no los leo a todos...-admiti.

Con lo ansioso que estaba apenas si me había concentrado para terminar el primer capitulo.

-bien, no te diré que tienes que leerlos cuanto antes porque ese no es el punto que tenemos que tratar ahora…-sonrió, con complicidad- el punto aqui es…-

Patt me miró con intensidad y eso me alarmó ¿tan importante era? Luego de una inspiración profunda comenzó a hablar.

-mira Edward, existe la enorme posibilidad de que se hagan dos secuelas mas de esta película si tiene éxito, y no quiero sonar soberbia, pero como se exactamente lo que hago, te aseguro que lo tendrá...

-una saga...-sopese sus palabras, recordando como había robado mi vida los dos últimos años aquella otra a pesar de tener un papel secundario- me estas diciendo que esta película puede transformarse en el primer episodio de una saga de tres...-afirme.

-exacto. Y por eso ellos están tomando ciertos...recaudos desde ahora...

- ¿recaudos? no entiendo.

-bueno, dado que existe esta gran posibilidad de que todo el cast tenga que convivir

por mucho tiempo a partir de aqui, es decir… tal vez los siguientes dos o tres años en el set, y luego las consiguientes giras de promoción…

-claro.

- por eso la productora ha hecho una especie de regulación sobre...bueno… las relaciones que están o no permitidas entre los miembros del cast... pero específicamente sobre las relaciones entre sus protagonistas principales...

Mis cejas se alzaron con asombro…

-¿Bella y yo? –pregunté, temeroso de poner la palabra "relacion" entre nuestros nombres sin que se notara lo que aquello me hacia sentir.

-exacto. Aunque también abarca a las otras seis parejas que formarán parte de los personajes principales…

-¿y cual seria esa cláusula? –pregunté ya con cierto temor.

-que no puede haber ninguna relación entre los actores principales fuera de la _amistad profesional_.-enfatizo.

_Eso si que fue un balde de agua fría._

- y exactamente ¿que significa eso? –pregunté, tratando de sonar indiferente y calmado ante el horror de lo que ya había comprendido perfectamente.

-que nada de citas entre los protagonistas fuera del set, nada de besos y arrumacos, nada de mostrarse juntos en otros eventos publicoas que no sean las presentaciones oficiales de la produccion, nada de asistir a ningún evento publico como fiestas, recitales, estrenos, etc etc, juntos en plan pareja… y sobre todo: queda absolutamente descartada para los protagonistas la idea de_ comprometerse o casarse_ mientras dure el contrato con la productora.- dijo, señalando con su prolijo dedo el renglón en donde leia directamente del contrato… y se especificaba aquello.

- oh bueno...eso de ¿casarse? es algo...exagerado.- rei, tratando de hacer liviana la situación.

Además de que la idea de casarme aun me sonaba totalmente aterradora a esta edad.

-si y no... –replico ella-Veras Edward, es demasiado fácil enamorarse dentro de un set... las personas se acercan demasiado con la convivencia diaria nada más...y la atracción existe, es necesaria incluso y sobre todo entre los actores que serán protagonistas de una historia de amor… ya sabes, con el fin de que la pareja "convenza" y todo el circo funcione despues...

-claro, claro…eso lo se-dije, sin entender a donde iba realmente. Patt suspiro.

-y Edward…la química entre ustedes es… _palpable_.-concluyo.

Baje la vista ante la seguridad con que ella lo dijo, no podía negar eso. Era mas que evidente y ella misma tenia la prueba fundamental en las grabaciones que habíamos hecho… Esperaba que las hubiera editado lo suficiente o sino no comprendía como a pesar de habernos visto ellos seguían adelante con el contrato tomandome para el papel.

- bueno… yo… no se que decir...-dije derrotado.

-no tienes que decirme nada, no es necesario. Solo tienes que ser muy conciente de que si aceptas este trabajo es bajo estas condiciones, y no puedes obviarlas porque son cláusulas legales que pueden ser demandables.

- ¿Cómo una multa?

- como una multa, una demanda legal...y hasta un juicio...

-¿un juicio? ¿En una corte? no creo…digo, no lo se… ellos no dejarían que se llegue a semejante escándalo...-descarté.

-Edwuard, creo te sorprendería la cantidad de juicios de ese estilo que no llegan a los medios que se dan por aquí y que terminan con la carrera de un actor para siempre... A veces antes de que esta comience.

-No puedo creerlo.-dije, revolviendo mi cabello, ya sin poder ocultar mi preocupacion.

-eso porque eres muy nuevo en el ambiente, además de que no tienes experiencia en nuestro país… créeme que todavía no has visto nada…

-puede ser, pero... ¿y Bella? Quiero decir… ¿Ella ya sabe de todo esto?

-si, pero su caso es diferente, Bella aun es menor de edad, y quien se responsabiliza por el cumplimiento de sus contratos es su agente, su madre en este caso. Ella es la que informa a Bella de estas cosas…

-claro...

-y _ese_ es el otro punto que queria tocar en esta conversación...

Patt hizo otro breve silencio y la miré con cautela.

-¿Edward? he visto como la miras, y pienso que si no es que ya estas enamorado de ella, lo estarás pronto...

-wow wow... –me puse de pie.

Esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Mi vida personal jamás había sido antes algo de dominio público, o algo que yo mezclara con el trabajo… Mucho menos algo sobre lo que yo dejara a otros discutir sin consideración.

Ella alzo la mano con rostro severo.

-no me interrumpas, no he terminado aun... –volvi a sentarme, enfocándome. -Te decía que si no lo estas ya, seguro lo estarás pronto. Edward, solo te digo esto porque eres el que tiene que tener los pies sobre la tierra en todo esto para cuando comience el rodaje… tendrás 21 años cuando suceda…

-y seré oficialmente mayor de edad...-dije, comprendiendo ahora el sentido de sus palabras…

_Dios… ¿en que me estaba metiendo?_

-exacto, y Bella tendrá apenas 17, por lo tanto… tendrás que esperar hasta que tenga 18 para intentar algo con ella…eso si no quieres que sus padres te demanden tambien.

- No tiene sentido…Bella tiene novio.-replique. Aunque odiara la excusa que estaba dando.

- Mike será insignificante una vez que estemos todos recluidos por semanas en el set. Sabes como es, el mundo exterior dejara de existir para todos...

-aun así...

-Edward, estoy siendo completamente clara y honesta contigo porque asi es como me gusta trabajar. La verdad es que todos estos requerimientos y cláusulas extras me parecen una soberana estupidez, pero es parte de mi trabajo cumplir con ellos y hacerlos cumplir… También yo tengo que responder a un contrato… Lo que quiero decir es…no me interesa lo que suceda fuera de cámara entre Bella y tu o cualquier otro actor del cast siempre y cuando eso no afecte a los intereses de la película. No es necesario que me asegures nada, se que eres un chico centrado y solo cumplo con mi deber de informarte las condiciones, y que debido a su edad, mientras estemos dentro del set Bella es _mi responsabilidad_.

-entiendo.

- así que…si aceptas las condiciones y firmas ese contrato… tendrás que mantenerte enfocado.

-lo se, lo haré.-dije con convicción.

- Bien, ahora te dejare unos minutos solo para que leas las cláusulas con detenimiento y lo pienses...

…

Mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Había pensado que solo firmaria el bendito contrato y a lo sumo Jenks regatearía por aumentar en algo la ya cuantiosa suma que cobraría por el papel… No me esperaba nada como esto.

Ademas de que me había pasado la noche completamente en vela luego de la llamada de Bella, pensando y repensando en lo que ella me había dicho, y ahora la entendía… completamente…

No solo era la presión de que Bella tenía que decidir si yo era o no el indicado para el papel... Bella me había elegido, pero ahora también tendría que cumplir con aquella maldita cláusula de _solo amistad profesional_, y el que ella me invitara a recorrer la ciudad mientras yo tenía mi estadía en Los Angeles ya no entraba en los cánones.

Una especie de alivio me recorrió al comprobar que no era una negativa por un rechazo directo hacia mí, sino una obligación…

Leí el contrato con detenimiento, prestando especial atención a aquella bendita cláusula que frustraba por completo cualquier plan que se me ocurriera para acercarme abiertamente a Bella como realmente quería hacerlo y tire de mi cabello con frustración.

_¡Había esperado tanto tiempo!..Ahora que estaba tan cerca... tendría que guardar todos sentimientos en una caja._

No era justo.

Pero la otra opción, la que implicaba no pasar el resto de los posibles tres siguientes años todos los días con ella no era nada en comparación.

Si yo no aceptaba las condiciones, y por ende, no aceptaba el papel, otro lo tomaría forzosamente y estaría junto a ella todo ese tiempo. .._en mi lugar, con mi chica_, y no estaba dispuesto a vivir con eso, aunque tomar esa opción tambien me diera la posibilidad de ser libre de acercarme a Bella con otras intenciones, las verdaderas...

pero…_¿Que posibilidades verdaderas tendría de hacerlo con Bella encerrada en un set y atrapada en viajes y promociones por tres años tal vez?_

Ademas, estaba la realidad de fondo en todo esto, y era muchisimo más dolorosa:

Bella no me había reconocido, a pesar de la evidente química que habíamos tenido…y ni siquiera éramos amigos como para que yo me apareciera simplemente en el set pidiendo verla.

Ahora que había literalmente respirado su mismo aire no podía alejarme. La necesitaba. Necesitaba como un adicto la dosis de su cercanía, de su toque, del sonido de su voz, de sus expresiones, del olor de su cabello, de su calido aliento en mi rostro...

Todas las cosas que no tendría de ningún modo si no aceptaba aquella estupida condición de ser compañeros de trabajo solamente.

…

**Bella**

Una semana después Patt me llamo para una reunión. Esta vez en el estudio de edición que tenía en una enorme habitación de su casa, en la planta baja.

La empleada de la casa me dijo que Patt me estaba esperando y entré al estudio. Era un lugar impresionante, lleno de cámaras, lentes, discos, cintas 8mm y sofisticado equipo de edición. Mi jefa mas reciente estaba sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio trabajando en su laptop.

-Bella, ven...-dijo, señalándome el sillón vacío a su lado del escritorio.-cerro rápidamente varias pantallas en su laptop mientras yo observaba alrededor.

-Edward ya firmó su contrato, -dijo, luego de un breve silencio.

-genial, -masculle, sintiendo como mi corazón pegaba un enorme salto en mi pecho solo de oir su nombre inesperadamente.

-si, los protagónicos ya están asegurados, y entre esta tarde y mañana veré a algunos candidatos para el resto de los personajes.

-¿mucha gente?

-en realidad no, la autora proporciono una descripción muy clara de lo que se espera de cada uno y también una lista sugerente de personas que ella quisiera ver interpretando el papel...veré a la mayoría de ellos entre esta tarde y mañana.

-wow, eso si que es breve –dije, con asombro.

-si, y entre nos, ya tengo elegidas a dos de los personajes femeninos: Ashley y Nicole.

-¿ya audicionaron?

-en realidad no para esos papeles, pero ya las vi actuar antes y se que encajan perfecto.

-claro.

Alice sera Ashley, ella es hermosa, atlética y tiene la delicadeza de una bailarina en sus movimientos, tal como lo requiere el libro.

Casi gemí en voz alta de la frustración al recordar a Alice. Era la primera opción para mi papely fue rechazada precisamente por esas características… Porque Jamye, la protagonista, era de una belleza mas bien común, no llamativa y con cierta torpeza incluso, y un físico sin demasiadas curvas…_como yo_.

Lo cual me llevaba a la realidad y mi siguiente punto: Edward jamás se enamoraría de alguien como yo, ese tipo de cosas solo sucedían en los libros... a personajes como _Ethan y Jamye_.

-quiero que veas algo.-dijo Patt interrumpiendo mi sesión de autocompasión.

Las pantallas frente a nosotras se encendieron y pude verme a mi misma en diferentes planos asaltando la boca de Edward y trepándome a su cuerpo mientras sus manos se clavaban en mis caderas y el me acercaba a su cuerpo cada vez mas …

Enrojecí.

_¿Así es como nos veíamos? ¿Eso fue lo que hicimos? _

Era peor de lo que crei. Me maldije por no haber pedido a Patt que me dejara ver la grabación en ese momento. Estaba tan cansada que había roto mi rutina habitual de comparar notas con las grabaciones…

-¿ellos vieron...? ¿esto es lo que ellos vieron?-pregunte con la voz entrecortada de la impresión. Patt rio en mi cara.

-si, pero no exactamente esto, ellos vieron una edición de todas las tomas

-es...es…muy…intenso.

Ella estallo en una carcajada ahora. No sabia donde meterme.

-Bella, _eso_ es pasión, descontrol, hormonas... si lo vieran tus padres me demandarían por hacerte filmar escenas no apropiadas a una menor.-agrego con falsa gravedad.

El aire escapo de mis pulmones y ella seguía riendo.

-no estamos desnudos.-replique.

-no hace falta Bella...lo que ustedes generan es... _explosivo_.

-pero…

-Eso es lo que a ellos les gustó de ustedes… la química. La chispas que encienden ante las cámaras…Están completamente convencidos de que el publico los amará…

-¿por eso me lo muestras?

-no… en realidad lo hago porque hay algo que me preocupa de esto Bella… Ellos solo vieron la versión editada que les mostre, pero tu, yo, incluso Edward… somos muy concientes de lo que sucedió ahí hace una semana… Esa química Bella… es tan palpable…que me preocupa que…

-no sucederá -la interrumpí, adelantándome. -No te preocupes. Edward es muy hermoso pero nada mas…Además no quiero problemas con Mike… ni mezclar las cosas entre nosotros…no es así como yo trabajo.

-¿lo has llamado?

-No. Si, pero en realidad solo para disculparme ese dia por no poder llevarlo a conocer la ciudad como sugeriste... El estuvo de acuerdo en que no era buena idea mezclar las cosas hasta no saber que iba a pasar con su papel…

-Que bien... Edward es todo un caballero ingles…

-aja.

-entonces tal vez no sepas que ya no esta en Los Angeles porque hoy comenzaba a rodar una película indie en España…supongo que nos encontraremos todos para la prueba de vestuario en seis meses…

-genial.-aseguré, tragando grueso. Ya habia pensado en lo largo que serian esos seis meese para mi -¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme?

-no, supongo que tienes tu copia del contrato pero por las dudas aquí hay una…creo seria bueno que lo repases, hace mas de un año que lo firmaste y tal vez algunos de los detalles… recordarlos no viene mal.

Habia un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de Patt que no supe comprender. No recordaba nada en particular que me llamara la atención en aquel contrato, hasta donde sabia era igual que todos los que había firmado antes, salvo esa cláusula de no relaciones personales entre los protagonistas mientras durara la producción del film…

Algo que no me importaba realmente un año atrás, cuando siquiera imaginaba que Edward seria uno de los posibles candidatos… ni ahora… era la novia de Mike, además de menor de edad, y él, estaba segura, ni siquiera tenia idea de quien realmente era yo a pesar de la evidente química que mostrábamos tener.

_¿Por que ella estaba preocupada por eso?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno. Deben ser las fechas jeje, pero me dio nostalgia de esta historia, y la verdad, le deben la actualizacion a Anilet, mi lectora favorita… que captó la esencia de lo que estoy contando aquí y siempre, desde que comence a subir en FF mis ocurrencias, esta ahí al pie del cañon con sus comentarios.<em>**

**_¡Que pasen felices fiestas!_**

**_Y gracias por leer…_**

_Antes de dejarlas: un pequeño anuncio:_

_Estoy participando de un Contest: **SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD, Con un OS Titulado**_

_**El Angel y el Salvador**_

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7581542 / 1/ El Angel y el Salvador

_, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, las votaciones abren mañana y me gustaria que lo lean y si les gusta, lo apoyen con su voto._

http : / www . Fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest Sintiendo la Navidad

nuevamente gracias a todas las que me alegran con sus alertas y a las valientes que dejan su comentario.

Lakentsb


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola Mis queridas lectoras, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todas las que se pasaron por este OS para leerlo y dejaron sus reviews hermosos, y tambien a aquellas que silenciosamente agregaron este cuento a sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Esta es una nota informativa, ya que como saben, es un OS escrito para participar del contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD, y es para avisarles que las votaciones están abiertas y por cuestiones de cantidad de OS participantes, la oportunidad para votar por EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR será solo hasta el 28 de Diciembre, asi que a todas las que esperaban, ya pueden pasar por el link del contest y votar en el poll.**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837/ Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lakentsb**


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTA:**

**Hola Mis queridas lectoras, gacias a todas las que se pasaron por este OS para leerlo y dejaron sus votos es**

**que hoy está de nuevo una nota por aqui.**

**EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR ES FINALISTA! **

**Y **

**las votaciones estan nuevamente abiertas!**

**Tenemos hasta el 14 de Enero para votar por el, si les parece que merece ganar el contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD.**

**Esta es una nota informativa, EL OS fue escrito para participar del contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD pero como**

**ha gustado tanto, existe la posibilidad de que se convierta en algo mas... **

**nuevamente les dejo el link del contest, en la parte superior derecha encontraran un botoncito VOTE NOW,**

**tienen que entrar alli, buscar el OS en el Poll y votar. **

**Solo pueden entrar una vez, ya que el contest exige que se registren...**

**ESpero se pasen por ahi y le sigan dando su apoyo como hasta ahora!**

**gracias a todas las que siguen sumandose a esta historia, aunque sean silenciosas...**

**se las quiere.**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837/ Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lakentsb**


End file.
